An Irresistible Arrangement
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was a cold, handsome, and ruthless boss. He took many women in his office, knew everything about anyone who worked for him, and his eyes set on his personal assistant, Hyuuga Hinata. He obsessed over her, she couldn't hide her troubles from him, and at her lowest point, he offered her a deal that she couldn't refuse. But never did he anticipate love to form.
1. A Sweet Offer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

An Irresistible Arrangement

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted in ecstasy. Sasuke Uchiha growled, Karin's back slid up and down the wall, and there were hand prints all over her body as well as bite marks. Her clothes laid in the corner of his office, however he still had his clothes on. One of his hands rested on her hip, keeping it in place as he pounded into her, roughly. Her body jerked with each demanding thrust, his other hand gripped her breast, hard, and Karin kept her hands on the wall. However, they were curled up, fingers digging into the paint, making marks on his wall.

He didn't like for any woman to touch him during their activities especially not Karin. He was not their lover nor their friend, he was their boss.

They just provided him with a decent time, and Karin was no exception. He knew that she was completely enamored with him, and he took advantage of that.

She was nothing to him.

He would only let one woman touch him, and that was his personal assistant, Hyuuga Hinata. He wanted her more than anyone else, to devour her. He wanted to run his hands through her silky indigo tresses, and explore her slender body in all ways.

His obsession with her started ever since she started in his workplace. He reveled in her lilac and jasmine perfume when she passed by him.

She drove him crazy. He was going to have her, and soon.

"Oh!" She cried as Sasuke picked up the speed, and Karin turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. It didn't take her long for her to come, she shuddered when she did, he pulled out of her, and she collapsed on the ground. The Uchiha discarded his condom, and zipped up his pants.

"Have you finished doing those reports I assigned to you the other day?" Sasuke asked, watching Karin struggle to her feet, and she smiled at him, pleased.

"Almost." Karin informed. She walked over to her clothes, and began to put them on.

"I see, well, I want it done within the first hour the office opens up." Sasuke commanded.

"Yes, sir."

It was about an hour before the office opened up, the cubicles were empty, and regardless of whether a woman was pleasing him or not, he always came into the office early.

The emptiness gave him his alone time.

Furthermore, he may had been the head of the company, but the company gave him a headache sometimes. There was always some incompetent worker he had to fire on a daily basis, someone who needed help doing their jobs, inefficient low lives, or all of above.

Karin headed out the door, and turned to him before she left.

"I had a great time."

"Uh huh." Sasuke didn't even pay attention to her. "Get out." When she did, the Uchiha ran his hands through his hair, and he looked at the clock on his wall.

He was becoming impatient. He needed to see personal assistant now, and Sasuke licked his lips. He pulled out a sliver key, and opened up a secret drawer underneath his desk.

The drawer was a place where he gathered all intel on those who worked for him, no one knew about it. He grabbed a folder, the name Hyuuga Hinata was written on the front, and he opened it up.

The folder held everything about her, from what she liked to her family situation. A small picture of her was taped to the surface, and he touched the photograph.

_Just, wait_. Sasuke thought to himself. _You will be mine, Hinata_.

XXXX

Hyuuga Hinata yelped as the cold water hit her, she wrapped her arms around her body, and grabbed the soap. She bit her lower lip, shivering, violently, and tried to bathe as fast as she could. She stepped out of the shower, tying a pink towel around her, and brushed her hair.

Hinata stepped into her bedroom, opening her closet, and picked out a white shirt with a black skirt, and black high heels.

She had to hurry up and get to work. Her boss didn't like for anyone to be tardy especially her. The apartment Hinata had was very small, there was no living room, and the bedroom, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom were all in the same space.

It was all she could afford.

Sure, she had worked for Sasuke Uchiha, but a majority of her paycheck had went to paying rent in this place and Hanabi's treatment.

She was alone in the world with the exception of her sister.

Her mother died when she was born, and her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Hyuuga Hanabi were in a car accident a year ago.

The accident killed the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, and blinded her sister. The treatment was so her eyes could be fixed, and so she could regain her sight.

There was barely any food in the kitchen just some cup soups and oatmeal. Hinata heard a knock at the door as she slipped on her heels, and she went to answer the door, but the person left.

However, she noticed that they had slipped an envelope underneath her door, and she opened it. Her eyes widened, and she was rendered speechless.

It read:

_**ATTENTION, RESIDENT**_

_**RENT IS GOING UP BY $100 DUE TO RENNOVATIONS THAT ARE NEEDED ON THE PLACE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING.**_

_**- MANGEMENT.**_

Hinata dropped the envelope, and she covered her face with her hands. This was not the kind of news that she needed to be receiving before going to work.

She was struggling enough already, how was she going to pay that! She needed to move, but she didn't know where to go.

She had nowhere to go.

Hinata pulled out a suitcase from underneath her bed, and she began to pack.

She didn't have very much stuff, a lot of it had to be sold for her to make ends meet, the only thing she had were the clothes on her back. Hinata packed everything up, her clothes, and the food in the kitchen.

She hadn't eaten breakfast yet, but she wasn't hungry.

The whole situation had killed her appetite. She headed to her car, putting her suitcase in the backseat, and driving off.

And on the whole way to work, Hinata let the tears fall.

XXXX

Sasuke heard the door to his office open up, Hinata walked in, and she smiled, thinly. However, his eyes narrowed at the sight of her. Her nose and cheeks were red, and her eyes were puffy.

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Hinata said with a bow.

"Why do you look like that, Hyuuga?" Sasuke questioned, displeased. He cocked an eyebrow at her, staring, intently, and she shook her head.

"N-no reason." She assured. The Uchiha knew it probably had something to do with her financial problems, it was all in his folder after all.

"Hm... well, anyways, I need you to arrange a couple of meetings for me next week, some of our investors are coming over from America and Europe." Sasuke pushed his scheduler in her direction, she nodded at him, and sauntered up to his desk. She reached out to take it, but he grabbed her hand.

She gasped.

Her pale eyes met his ash burned eyes.

Hinata's face turned ten shades of red, and her lips parted, slightly. Sasuke's jaw clenched, and he gritted his teeth.

"Whatever is bothering you don't let it interfere with your work?" Was all he managed to get out? "Oh, and I want to take lunch at twelve today so push everything behind that."

"O-okay." She squeaked. He let go of her hand, Hinata nearly rushed out of his office, and Sasuke's eyes flickered to his hand.

He cursed underneath his breath.

He was no longer going to have her soon. He wanted her today.

XXXX

Hinata tried to contain her frantic heartbeat, and she leaned against the wall.

It had been like that with her boss upon numerous occasions, he always made sure he touched her in some way whether it was a brush of her hair or the purposeful touch of her hand.

However, he had always been inconspicuous about it. But, today, he was more bold, to openly grab her hand like that.

Sure, he was handsome, but he knew it. Her boss used his looks to his advantage, enticing women in the office, Hinata didn't have to go far to hear two women talking about how he ravished both of them at the same time.

She knew he was toying with her, but at least it served as a distraction from everything. After recuperation, Hinata started on the duties that he had assigned to her.

Hinata didn't have a set number of duties, Sasuke gave her little things to do some days, and then a beaucoup of others to do on odd days.

She had tried to keep her composure around him. The Uchiha didn't like for any emotion to be displayed among those who worked for him, and although it had never been said out loud. Hinata and the other who worked for him knew he viewed it as a sign of weakness.

Her boss was apathetic in a lot of ways.

In fact, a few months ago, a woman broke down crying because of her divorce, and Sasuke demoted her instantly when he saw it.

Although, he didn't seem as harsh with Hinata, she wondered why that was.

As Hinata worked, she pondered where she would stay tonight, in her car?

No, she couldn't, and then an idea hit her.

Why didn't she just stay here in the office for the night?

No one would know, she would act like she left for the day, and when the Uchiha left, she'd take residence in her cubicle.

Hinata wasn't fond of the idea, and she fumbled with her fingers, nervously. If she got caught, she could lose her job, and any hopes of Hanabi getting her eyes fixed.

She had to make sure that no one saw her, everything depended on it.

XXXX

Sasuke contemplated how he was going to take her. Just call her in the office, pull down the shutters, and have his way? No, he wouldn't do that. The Uchiha sucked in his teeth, and chewed down his lunch in frustration.

The end of the day came sooner than he would have liked, and he still had not acted on his desire. Hinata came back in the office, and handed back his scheduler.

"Everything, y-you requested has been c-completed." Hinata informed. The Uchiha nodded, and he watched her.

"I see, see you tomorrow." He said.

"Un." And with that, she disappeared out of his office.

What was wrong with him?

Sasuke was going to stay a little later to figure out what exactly went wrong.

XXXX

Hinata looked around her cubicle to make sure everyone was gone, and when she was certain that they were. She sat down, and laid her head down on her desk. She was mentally, and physically tired. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and told herself just for a moment to relax.

Her shoulders drooped, and she closed her eyes unaware of her boss's delayed leave.

XXXX

The Uchiha got up out of his chair, and he turned off the lights. He threw his jacket over his shoulders, and went to leave when he caught sight of a figure in a cubicle.

What the hell, no one worked overtime on his watch.

Sasuke clicked his tongue, and headed for the cubicle. The closer he got, he notice it was no other than Hinata in it, and Sasuke stared at her, sleeping form. He smirked to himself, reaching over a hand, and ran his fingers through her hair. He sat his jacket aside, kneeling down, and he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hinata." he breathed. Hinata began to stir, her eyes fluttered open, and then she gasped. She jerked away from him, and held her hands in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just working on some s-stuff for you tomorrow!" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, Hinata squeaked, and he pushed her chair against the cubicle. He left her no room to move. The Uchiha leaned in with his face inches from her.

"I didn't ask you to do anything more." He stated. "But, I am glad that you stayed."

"W-what?" Hinata asked. Before, she said anything else, he pressed his lips against hers, and she squirmed under him. He gave her no opportunity to say anything, he parted her lips, and his tongue entered her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his, the Uchiha broke the searing kiss, and Hinata looked at him, almost afraid.

There was a feral glint in Sasuke's eyes. She pushed him away, he chuckled at her, and she got up. She touched her lips.

"W-why did y-you do that?" The Uchiha sat in her chair, and rested his chin on his hand.

"I should be asking the questions, why are you here? This is not some place for you to live, this is your job."

"I-I-…I don't have a-anywhere to go." Hinata admitted. Her face turned dark, and Sasuke scrutinized her.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" He knew where this was going.

"P-please don't fire me." Hinata said, fearfully. Sasuke hissed.

"I'll fire you if you don't tell me." He threatened. His voice was curt and dark, making her jump.

"I-I left m-my apartment because t-the rent is going up, and I-I can't afford it." She couldn't believe she was spilling this all out to him.

"So, that's what was upsetting you today."

"Y-yes."

"Do, I not pay you enough?" His question was a bit deriding, and Hinata looked down at her feet.

"No, y-you do. I-it's just that m-my sister is in the hospital and I p-pay for her treatment." The Uchiha knew all of this already, but he wanted to hear her say it. He would lead her on, thinking he was blinded by her situation.

Give her a false sense of comfort.

There was a silence exchanged between the two. "How do you have food to eat?'

"I-I manage." An epiphany hit Sasuke making his smirk grow even wider, this was the perfect way to have her, and he would offer her a way out of her troubles.

He was affluent, all Uchiha were, they didn't know anything about money problems. He would give her money, never have her worry again, and all she would have to do is satisfy this insatiable need for her.

"Okay, I have a deal to make with you." Sasuke stated. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him, and she fell on top of him. Sasuke pressed his lips against her throat, she struggled to get away from him, but he tightened his grip. "I would stop resisting if I were you otherwise, I might not be so kind to oblige."

He trailed his lips up the column of her throat, and to her ear. "I'll help you with your troubles, and even pay for your sister's treatment."

Hinata stopped struggling, she didn't know what to say. Sasuke looked at her, cupping her chin, and he saw noticed baffled she was.

"I-I don't u-understand."

"I will do all these things for you as long as you do things for me." Sasuke stated.

XXXX

Hinata felt her throat dry. "W-what kind of things?"

"Just make me happy." Sasuke informed. "That's it. Keep me happy and you won't have to fret anymore."

She didn't know what to do. It was an offer that she couldn't resist.

"I'll even pamper you." He added.

"Y-you promise?" She asked, finally. "That y-you will do e-everything you say f-for me."

"You have an Uchiha's word." Sasuke said, velvety. She wasn't sure what to expect, but he was promising to take care of her, to take the load off her shoulders. He could give, and do far more than what she was able to.

"Okay."

"Oh, and no one will know about this deal between you and I got it?"

"I won't tell." Sasuke tapped the first button of her blouse, and he began to undo it.

"W-wait-no!" Hinata grabbed his hands, but he pushed hers away.

"You're going to make me happy right, well, the first thing that will do that, is letting me kiss your body whenever and wherever I want." She whimpered in defeat, and he unbuttoned the first one. He exposed her shoulder, pressing his lips against it, and Hinata squeezed her eyes shut.

She tried not to melt. This was going to go much further than what she initially anticipated.

But, what could she do? He had her right where he wanted her. His kisses made her head spin.

XXXX

Sasuke kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then covered her mouth with his. He had her now, and he wouldn't let her escape him. Kissing her was only the first step in their little arrangement, and the least of what he was going to do when all was said and done.

Her skin was sweet against his lips. He deviated between the regions for what seemed like hours, and he lifted Hinata off of him by her shoulders. She stumbled on her feet, buttoning up her shirt, and looked as if she were about to faint.

"Now, Hinata, let's go home." Sasuke said. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her along.

"H-home?"

"Yes, you're going to live with me from now on. And that's just the beginning."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	2. Provisions

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

The car ride was filled with a pregnant silence.

Sasuke scrutinized Hinata as they made their way to his home, she fumbled with her fingers, nervously, and bit her lower lip. She was looking out the window, her suitcase packed with all of her belongings was in the back, and he felt a triumphant smirk tug at his lips. He had made her park her car in a private area, particularly reserved for him at the company, no one would know otherwise.

In part because, it would be a hassle having her follow him to his home, but mostly because he couldn't let her go astray, not after he claimed her.

He had her in his hands, now.

And he would give her no chance to escape from him. However, Sasuke didn't far see any chances of that happening, at least if she was smart.

After a couple of turns, they arrived at his lavish condominium and Sasuke watched her eyes widened.

He clicked his tongue.

"Don't look at my home in such awe, Hinata, it is rather mundane." He stated. Hinata looked at him, shyly, and her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She apologized. His eyebrow twitched. Sasuke parked in his driveway, and locked the door so she couldn't get out. She gasped as he leaned over, and he grabbed her chin.

"You will not apologize to me." He commanded. "Not unless, I want you too." She nodded. "Now, get your suitcase."

Sasuke unlocked the door, and Hinata stepped out of the car. She tried not to visibly gawk at the place, holding her suitcase, and the Uchiha walked ahead of her.

The condominium may had looked extravagant on the outside, but on the inside it was plain with only the necessities in it. Hinata felt a sort of cold, and lonesomeness come from it.

"Let me show you to our bedroom." Sasuke saw her body stiffen at his remark, and he cocked an eyebrow. "What? This is a one bedroom place."

"I-I can s-stay in t-the living room." Hinata defended. He rolled his eyes, she was going to obey him whether she liked it or not, and he sauntered up to her. The Uchiha snaked his arm around her waist, lifting her up, and over his shoulder. She squealed at his roughness, he grabbed her suitcase, and headed for his room.

"P-put me down, p-please!" she begged.

"Just stop squirming." He said, exasperated. He led her to the bedroom.

It was all dark colors, a king sized bed sat in the middle of it, and he threw her on the bed.

"You will sleep here with me." Sasuke pointed to the bed. "It is what I want."

Hinata was rendered speechless, nearly fainting, this place, to sleep in the same bed with him!

Was this going to…. would he….? She felt her cheeks grow hotter by the minute.

He chuckled. "Careful, I can see you thinking, Hinata."

"W-what?" Before she could say anything else. The Uchiha pushed her on her back, pinning her arms above her, and kissed the base of her throat.

"You cannot back away from our deal now. When you deal with an Uchiha, its permanent almost like dealing with the devil got it?"

"Y-yes." Her head begun to spin.

"Good, _hime_." Sasuke kissed the corner of her mouth, and then let her go. "You can use this home to your own leisure as long as you do what will make me happy."

Hinata didn't know what to say then.

"I can d-do what I want h-here?'

"Of course, _hime_." The Uchiha reached over a hand, and ran his hand through her hair. "Now, I want you to change out of your work attire." She nodded, opening up her suitcase, and Sasuke hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"T-there are night clothes i-in my suitcase." Hinata said, pulling out a pair of pajamas.

"I don't want you in your night clothes. I want you in a shirt of mine." Sasuke moved to his dresser, pulling out a huge shirt, and tossed it to her. "Wear that."

She held up his shirt, and pursed her lips. He could tell that he was pushing her out of her element, but he didn't care.

She was finally in his possession, and he wanted to see what he had gained. There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"Did you eat?" he asked, curiously. Hinata shook her head. "I will make you and me dinner then. Now, change." He turned on his heels, and closed his bedroom door behind him.

XXXXX

Hinata stared at the closed door, she didn't know what to say about him. He demanded all of these obscene things from her, and now she could have sworn that he was being nice.

She stared at his shirt again, and covered her face.

He would see her body. She searched through her suitcase for a pair of shorts to wear underneath it.

Then, she went to the bathroom, and put on his shirt. It smelled like his cologne, a sweet kind of musty scent, and she found herself to be oddly fond of it.

His shirt came right underneath her butt, hiding her lower regions from him, but it full revealed her legs. A slight glimmer of her short showed through it.

He said just wear the shirt after all.

Hinata took a deep breath, the smell of something nice came in the air, and she felt her stomach growl.

Hungry, she opened the bathroom door, and his bedroom door.

Hinata timidly made her way to the kitchen, Sasuke had two bowls set out for them, and he was pouring macaroni and cheese in two bowls. He caught sight of her, and she hid back behind the wall.

"I am not a good cook in fact I'm a shitty one so you better be happy with it." Sasuke stated.

"I-it's fine."

"I see, come out, Hinata." She did, thinking to herself how this situation was going to make things better.

Hinata hoped.

XXXX

The Uchiha just stared at her, taking in her creamy white smooth legs, and how slender they were. His shirt did look good on her, and he ran his hands through his hair.

Gods. He wanted her now.

He noticed the shorts underneath his shirt, and scowled.

What the hell? He let it go, however.

"I'll be back, I'm going to change. Eat." He commanded.

Hinata sat down at the table, and he left. When he came back, his pants settled low on his pelvis, and his shirt was off.

He saw she hadn't eaten yet, and growled.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I-I can't e-eat without everyone being at the table." She stated. He pursed his lips.

What kind of comment was that? She was too nice for her own good.

"Hmph." He grunted. He sat down across from her, and they began to eat.

As Hinata took a bite, she noticed Sasuke was watching her, intently.

"Is it decent?" He inquired. His question caught her off guard.

"It's good."

"I usually burn it." Sasuke stated." I guess I had a little incentive not to do that." He reached underneath the table, and his hand settled on her knee. Their eyes met, opal against ash burned ones, and he began to run his fingers up and down her thigh. "Why don't you show your legs more often?"

"I-I j-just d-don't." Hinata stammered.

"I think that is best, I don't want anyone to touch them except for me, got it." His fingers trailed upwards, and when he tugged at the edge of her shorts, Hinata backed away from him.

"No!" She said, firmly. He looked at her, amused, aroused, and displeased at the same time.

"You will allow me touch you however, I want." Sasuke commanded once more. "For now, that is all I want. I will kiss you wherever I want and touch you."

"I-I am not s-some toy."

"Of course you're not." Sasuke said, finding her boldness attractive. "Oh, I forgot to mention something. If you disobey me, I will personally destroy you." His voice was threatening, sending chills down her spine, and he looked at her with a fierce apathy. "I'll make sure you sister stays blind, and you never get a job ever again in your lifetime. I will reduce you to nothing."

Hinata didn't say anymore, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't understand him.

"Got it?" He asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She whimpered.

"I-I understand." He licked his lips in satisfaction, and smirked, beckoning back to the empty space at the table. She scooted back up.

"I guess I should give you some more provisions." He breathed. "We will go into work together at the same time, and come home at the same time. You will report to me whenever I best see fit."

She ate her food, complying, but felt sick to her stomach.

What did she get herself into?

Once Hinata finished, she washed off the dishes, and Sasuke led her back to their bedroom. He laid down on one side of the bed, propping himself up on an arm, and he watched her.

She laid down on the bed, it was soft, and she felt her eyes get heavy. Everything had worn her out, but Hinata noticed he kept a sort of distance between them.

A part of her wondered why that was.

"Go to sleep." He commanded. He turned on his back, and she studied him. His upper half body had scars all over it, some of which looked like they had hurt.

Hinata laid down, and before she knew it, probably quicker than what she had anticipated, she fell asleep.

* * *

XXXX

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night to his bed, shaking, slightly. He was always sensitive to the sightliest movements or noises. He cursed underneath his breath, awakening an already sleep deprived Uchiha was not a wise decision. He lifted up to see Hinata through the darkness of the room, her indigo tresses were sprawled out on the bed, she was shivering, and he stared at the sight.

She was tiny, pathetic, being susceptible to such a thing.

He could just let her freeze, but she was his prize, and he couldn't let anything happen to it. He tossed the covers on her, grumbling as he turned back on his side, and slipping back into his shitty sleep as the agitating movements began to cease.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up to someone shaking her, she blinked twice, Sasuke coming into view, and then her eyes widened as all memories came flooding back to her.

"Get up." He commanded. "It's time for work." She looked at the clock, it was six o'clock, two hours before she would normally get to work. "This is the hour you'll be getting up at considering you are no longer a regular employee."

"I-I'm not?" She asked, perplexed.

"You _**my**_ employee, Hinata. You answer to me only. Just because you work for me doesn't mean all of these things." She got up off the bed, and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Sasuke didn't utter another word, he headed for the bathroom, and she fumbled through her clothes.

Hinata picked out a gray dress with a pair of black high heels. She looked around her, still taking in everything that has transpired.

His bed slept nice, it was better than her own back at her former apartment. Last night was the first night, she could honestly say that she slept well.

She needed to go see her sister today as well, Hinata made it an effort to see her sister at least once or more a week. She knew that Hanabi looked forward to seeing her.

"The bathroom is free." His statement broke her out of her thoughts, she gathered up her stuff, and nearly fainted once more when she saw him.

He had a gray towel tied around his waist, his hair was dripping, and she tried to cover her eyes.

"T-thank you!" She squeaked. She rushed to the bathroom, however he grabbed her arm, gently, but firmly. He leaned in, his breath was hot against her skin.

"Don't be so shy, Hinata, get used to seeing me like this all the time." He stated. "Consider it a pleasure, no woman has ever laid eyes on me like this, but you can. You can even touch me. And at some point, very soon, I will see you like this, wrapped in a towel, naked."

Hinata gasped. "Y-you don't mean…."

"Yes, I do." He almost purred. "We will have sex, _hime,_ and lots of it, but I want to savor the moment." There was a sort of darkness in his voice mixed with lust. "After all, sex with you will make me happy, and that is why you here, to make me happy."

This was too much! To take her very virtue.

"B-but, I-I can't." Hinata stammered. "T-that is..." Sasuke cut her off.

"I will make you beg for me." He promised. "After all, no one can resist me, and I like a little challenge anyways. Now, get ready. I don't want to be late." Sasuke pushed her into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

She stared at herself in the mirror, Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, and she turned on the shower.

The warm water made a smile come to her face, he was giving her all of these things, a bed, hot food, warm shower, things that she had not been aquatinted with in a long time.

But, the tradeoff. Hinata now knew he would make her do lewd things for him at time. Would she be prepared for that?

He had her in a rock in a hard place.

The question irked her as she got ready, and when she rested her hand on the doorknob, she arrived at a conclusion, not an answer.

She would have to be prepared.

XXXX

The Uchiha could smell that sweet lilac jasmine scent as she opened up the bathroom door. He hymned, throatily to himself, enjoying the pleasant aroma.

"I'll stop to get you something for breakfast, and me some coffee."

"T-thank you." Hinata said as a soft smile fell on her lips. Sasuke shrugged off her gratitude, he grabbed his keys, and climbed into his car. "Um... Sasuke, I-I need to go s-see my sister today, I see her at least once a week."

"Well, aren't you a good sister." He derided. There was another silence exchanged between the two. "Well, whatever, go see you sister."

"A-about her treatment." Hinata began.

"I will pay for it as per our deal." Sasuke stated. "What is her name?" He knew what it was already.

"Hanabi Hyuuga. She is at Konoha Hospital."

"I will call the hospital today."

Hinata couldn't help but feel her chest tighten at his words. What she did for him would only be a minute loss compared to her gain that was the way she needed to look at it.

Sasuke stopped at a local café where she was given a muffin to eat, and coffee. It was odd to be arriving at work so soon. He turned off the car, pulled out a note, and began to write down his address.

"Here is my address, so you can come back this evening." She nodded at him, taking the note, and folded it up in her pocket.

Sasuke opened up his office, normally this would be his alone time, but he didn't mind Hinata's company.

She was pleasurable.

Hinata sat down on a small couch in his office, he sat in his chair, and stared off in some distance as he sipped his coffee.

"Ano… d-do you want s-some of this muffin?" Hinata asked, curiously. He turned to her, staring, quietly.

"Not hungry." He stated. He ended that with his comment.

The work day started off as usual, Sasuke kept it on formal basis with her, letting no one know of their arrangement. He did bring her into his office more just to remind him of what he had obtained.

None of the women at his office mattered to him anymore, they were just whores. He wanted Hinata only.

He called the hospital, and took over all the financial woes of Hanabi Hyuuga. He was a man of his word.

The end of the day came sooner than expected.

"I-I'm going to see my sister, now, I-I will be back."

"Un, you better be, or I will find you." He threatened. He liked to see the fear in her eyes when he said things like that.

"I-I promise." She assured.

And with that, she was gone.

XXXX

Hinata drove to the hospital, her boss was possessive of her in all ways. When she reached, Hanabi's room, Hanabi lifted, and smiled, warmly.

"Sister." She said, amorously. Hinata smiled at her little sister, walking up to her, and she placed a kiss on her forehead. White gauze was wrapped around Hanabi's upper portion of her face, covering her eyes.

"H-how are you today?" Hinata asked, thoughtfully. She stroked her sister's hair, and Hanabi touched her hand.

"Good, I just woke up, I'm glad you came today." Hanabi stated. "I have some great news."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Tsunade tells me that a guy is generously funding my recovery." She informed. "Can you believe that? Someone like me."

She smiled at her sister's excitement.

"T-that is… just… I'm s-so happy." She played dumb, but the fact that Sasuke did call the hospital made tears threaten to fall, made everything worthwhile.

"Tsunade said that he is an affluent philanthropist." Hanabi took both of her sister's hands now.

"That means I will be able to get out of here in a couple of months instead of a year. I can't wait."

"Me either." Hinata hugged her sister, closing her eyes, and feeling the warmth emanate from her sister as she returned the same hug.

She would do nothing to mess this up even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	3. Family Dinner

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

The Uchiha laid on the couch, his shirt was unbuttoned, unveiling his chest, and his tie hung, loosely around his neck. He twirled a golden key around in his fingers, and stared at it. On his way from work, he had stopped, and got a key made for Hinata. After all, she would be living here from now on, and it would be a pain to have to open the house for her every time she came.

Hinata's key a physical manifestation of the freedoms he would give her if she obeyed him, and so far, she had.

But, touching her, and kissing her was merely the first steps. He wanted to know her thoughts at every moment, to make her think she could not escape him even within the confines of her own mind.

A smirk played on his lips as he contemplated all of these thoughts, however they were interrupted when his phone began to ring. He cursed underneath his breath, taking his phone out of his pocket, and his eyes narrowed.

The caller ID read, _Itachi Uchiha. _

Sasuke allowed the phone to ring a couple of times, he did not rush to answer the phone. His brother, Itachi, was always wanting to know what he was doing with his life, always hoping Sasuke strive for something good.

And while the Uchiha knew that this was out of some odd form of brotherly love, a part of him didn't care.

Itachi and him had a sort of estranged relationship.

The phone stopped ringing after a few moments, the Uchiha clicked his tongue, and began to dial back Itachi. He knew he would never hear the end of it, if he were not to return his call.

The elder Uchiha brother picked the phone up upon the first ring.

"I was wondering when you were going to answer the phone, little brother." Itachi stated. A hint of amusement was in his voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything. "What do you want?"

Itachi began to speak, and Sasuke rubbed his temples answering with "uh huh" and "yeah."

A knock came at the door catching his attention, he could see the thin silhouette of the Hyuuga beauty through the door, and got off the couch.

She gave him a small timid smile when he opened the door, he pressed his finger against his lips to shoosh her, and grabbed her wrist.

Hinata gasped as he pulled her into the house, and locked the door. The Uchiha led her back to the living where he fell back onto the couch, and pulling Hinata along with him. She squeaked as she fell on top of him, he shook his head as she struggled to get up, and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her in place.

"S-Sasuke." she said, lowly. Her face turned red. Itachi's words on the other end were now going out one ear and the other. He was now focused on Hinata, Sasuke ran his hands through her hair, and held up the key.

Her eyes widened.

"For you." He mouthed. She reached up, taking it, and her lips parted, slightly, speechless. He liked to leave her with no words even if he snuffed them out.

"M-my own k-key?" He nodded.

"You live here remember?"

"T-thank you." He smirked at her gratitude, and lifted up her chin with his finger. He leaned in, her noticed how she stiffened at first, but then relax.

Good girl.

Sasuke brushed his lips against hers. "I like when you thank me," He said, huskily.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing."

"I see, well, we have to discuss some plans for the company, how about we do it over dinner tonight?" There was a silence exchanged between the two brothers.

XXXX

Hinata studied Sasuke, whoever it was on the phone, he seemed disinterested in, but she saw his eyes hardened all of the sudden. His jaw clenched, and he pursued his lips through gritted teeth.

There was a certain coldness in his eyes. Why was that?

XXXX

"Fine." Sasuke seethed. "What time?"

"Seven o'clock at Ramen Ichiraku." Itachi proposed. Sasuke detested that place, sure it had grown from just being a small ramen shop to a five star fancy restaurant. But, ramen was the main specialty of the restaurant, and Sasuke loathed that dish. He couldn't even stand the smell of it, and that always hit him in the face when he went there.

"Uh huh."

"Be there, little brother." And with that Itachi hung up the phone, the Uchiha tossed his phone over his shoulder, and he buried his face in Hinata's neck. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet smell.

He liked the feel of her on top of him, it was quite arousing especially when she laid her hands on his chest to put a space in between them.

Her touch was delicate, sweet, everything he imagined it would be, and it was all his. He would allow her to not touch any other man. He wanted every fiber of who she was for himself.

"Ano… i-is everything o-okay?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"So how was your sister… hmm?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from her. "Was she happy that I took over all finances for her treatment?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you happy with it?" She nodded again in confirmation.

"O-of course, I am always happy with t-those who help the one I love most i-in this world."

Love was something Sasuke was unfamiliar with, something foolish, something that caused unnecessary bonds.

It was an unfamiliar thing to him.

He pushed away the momentary dwelling on her comment, and then purred in satisfaction. "Just keep in mind, little dove, only I can give you such happiness. Now, we are going out to dinner tonight, a business meeting really."

"Oh."

"Therefore, we need to dress you in something presentable." As he said this, he tugged at the first button of her blouse, and her breath hitched.

He couldn't wait to undress her.

"Okay." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to expect next.

"So, we're going out to buy you something, after all I have to pamper you, _hime_." He lifted her off of him, she was a light woman, and he looked at her, oddly.

"Have you always been close to your sister?" The question caught Hinata off guard. She met his eyes, why did he ask her that question?

"Yes, she's family."

"That doesn't constitute anything like closeness." Sasuke derided. "Never mind, let's go."  
For a moment, Hinata was left staring at him, he was certainly becoming an enigma.

Sasuke drove Hinata to the nearest dress shop, and she gasped when the shop came into sight. It was one of the most expensive ones in town.

"T-this is-" Before, she could say anything, the Uchiha cut her off.

"You can pick whatever dress you want when we go in here, pay no mind to the price, but I have to approve."

XXXX

"Okay." Hinata bit her lower lip as she followed him inside, and a young woman greeted them. The Uchiha sat off on the side lines as Hinata went down the rows of dress, and she took a peek at him out the corner of her eye. He sat in a far corner, staring off in a distance with his chin rested on the back of his hand.

He was handsome, dangerous, and beautiful.

After much contemplation, she picked out an off the shoulder light pink dress that completely covered her legs, it was frilly, but had an open back. Just the right amount of skin exposure, she knew Sasuke would want.

"I think that dress is a great choice, let's have you try it on." The woman suggested. Hinata was pulled into a dressing room, and she came out with the dress, shyly.

The Uchiha's eyes fell on her, immediately, an unfathomable expression came across his face. She felt her cheeks heat up once more, and he motioned for her to turn around.

She did.

"I knew there was a reason why I think you're perfect." Sasuke said. He bought the dress after that comment, she didn't know how to react to his comment.

Why did he think she was perfect?

Hinata wore the dress out, and Sasuke went back home to change into a dressy-casual look that consisted of black pants, and a white shirt that was partially unbuttoned. She couldn't believe that she was in such a beautiful dress.

* * *

Then they both headed for the restaurant.

She fumbled with her fingers, nervously, the whole way, hoping that she would make a good impression. As if reading her thoughts, she heard Sasuke click his tongue.

"Stop worrying, _hime_, it doesn't matter what anyone else think about you, what matters is what I think about you." Sasuke stated. He reached over a hand, and brushed a hair behind her ear. "Everything is about me got it?"

"Y-yes." She murmured, lowly. The Uchiha smirked at her.

"Don't fret, _hime_." She was not sure if that was to sooth her or not. He stepped out of the car, she followed suit, and the two entered the restaurant with Sasuke's hand settles on her waist, pushing her against him, possessively.

Sasuke's brother sat in a private area, he had his arms folded across his chest, and Hinata looked at him, shocked. She could tell the resemblance between the two brothers, Itachi's eyes met hers, and he stared at her for a couple of moments.

She tried to not to make direct eye contact, and then Itachi's eyes flickered to Sasuke where a faint smile settled on his lips.

"Little brother, how kind of you to join me." Itachi beckoned to the empty space, Hinata and Sasuke sat down.

"And who is this?"

"This is Hinata, she is my girlfriend." Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's comment, and her lips parted, slightly.

His girlfriend? Was that what this was? Was this deal a romantic escapade? Did he already think of her in such a way?

And Hinata began to wonder what went through Sasuke's mind.

"I see." Itachi stated. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Hinata."

"The pleasure is m-mine." Hinata said with a warm smile.

"So how are you little brother, we have not spoken in weeks."

"Fine, busy with the company." Sasuke said, curtly. Hinata felt a sort of tension between the brothers, mostly on Sasuke's side, it was definitely an icy exchange.

Why was that? They were siblings.

"As am I, there is no excuse, I am the only family you have left, little brother." Hinata looked at Sasuke, baffled as she saw his fist ball up.

His parents were dead as well?

"Just leave it be, Itachi." Sasuke sighed through pursed lips.

"Well, I have just secured a deal with some buyers in Europe." Itachi stated. "I will be heading out the day after tomorrow to finalize it."

"They bought our stocks?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"Yes, in fact sales have been very good on my end of the company, and you?"

"Fine, I have some investors coming over from South America." Hinata couldn't believe all of the things that was transpiring within the company as the brothers exchanged their business talk.

"As discussed earlier, I think we should hold our assets in the market." Itachi stated. "If the market were to fall, then we would suffer a huge loss."

"Un." Hinata's stomach growled, making a loud noise, and it interrupted the brother's exchange. She turned ten shades of red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry."

"Forgive us, Hinata, we have allowed discussion to overlook you." Itachi apologized. Sasuke was already waving his hand to catch the attention of the waiter, and Hinata was in for a bigger surprise when the waiter came over to their table.

* * *

Blond hair, blue eyes, Naruto. He worked here?

Naruto grinned at Hinata. "Is that you, Hinata? Whoa, how are you?" She heard Sasuke growl, lowly beside her.

"G-good, I-I didn't know you worked here?" The blond-haired Uzumaki chuckled, and scratched the top of his head.

"Yeah, I needed some extra money, I can't have Sakura bringing in all of the money." He said with a nod.

"How is S-sakura?"

"Oh, she is great, busy at the hospital as usual. Man, it is awesome to see you again! What would you like to order?" Naruto reached out a small pad, and pencil.

"Get whatever you want, Hinata." Sasuke stated. Hinata ordered a small plate of takoyaki, and katsudon. Sasuke had the same thing, and Itachi ordered gyudon.

Hinata ate her food, quietly, and Sasuke got up to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back."

"Sure." She smiled at him. She watched him disappear around the corner.

"So, your Sasuke's girlfriend huh?" Itachi asked, taking a sip of plumb sake. "Glad to see my brother finally somewhat settle down. He really needs to get his life back on track."

Hinata looked at Itachi, perplexed. "Life back on track?"

"He did not tell you?"

"About what?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Hinata, I cannot tell you anymore, if Sasuke didn't say anything, I am sure that he had his reasons."

"I-I will not tell." Hinata assured.

"Very well, you do have a right to know, after all. Sasuke was a drug abuser at one point, and he had gotten in trouble multiple times by the law for violent assaults."

Hinata felt a certain fear arise out of her. Violent assaults? Drugs?

"He took the death of our parents hard." Itachi explained. "But, he is not the same person as he was back then."

"I-I understand."

Sasuke came back from the bathroom, and Hinata made sure she gave of indication of what she had just learned from Itachi.

Why didn't Sasuke ever tell her?

Nonetheless, she was certain now that when he promised to destroy her if she didn't do what he wanted, he knew all of the ways.

The rest of the dinner seemed like a blur to Hinata, she knew that Sasuke would say something about Naruto, it was just a matter of time.

XXXX

The car ride was unnervingly quiet back home, but Sasuke couldn't wait to confront Hinata about the waiter.

Who was that guy?

Why was she so friendly with him?

His gripped tightened on the steering wheel as he thought about it. He didn't like that one bit.

As soon as they got through the door, he grabbed Hinata's wrist, causing her to yelp.

XXXX

Hinata was pinned against the wall, the Uchiha's arms were on both sides of her, and he was not pleased.

"Who was that guy you were taking to at the restaurant?" He was referring to Naruto, there was a certain ferociousness in his eyes that made her quiver.

"A-a friend." She assured.

"You're lying to me." he growled, lowly. "Tell me."

She hesitated to answer.

He hissed. "Hinata, tell me now. I recognize something in your eyes when you were talking to him, he is more than a friend isn't he?"

"In my e-eyes?"

"Truly, Hinata, you are an open book, I can see through that façade of yours." He said with a smirk. It sent chills down her spine. "Now, he is more than a friend isn't he?"

"Was m-more than a friend, h-he is my ex-boyfriend." Hinata informed.

"Do you still feel something for him?" Sasuke inquired. His voice was harsh, and cold.

"H-he is in l-love with a good friend of mine, but Naruto w-was my first love. I-I mean we dated to s-see how it would work out, and it didn't. He is s-still someone dear to me, but r-romantically, I moved on."

"Good." His lips came crashing into hers, she gasped at the intensity, and she struggled against him, however he held her face. He parted her lips with his tongue, it was warm, and he explored her mouth with it.

She tried to breath, but couldn't. "I-I can't…!" He broke the kiss, she gasped for air, and he began to trail kisses down the column of her throat.

"You will only look at me with such an endearment. I am giving you everything, it is the least that you can do for me." He commanded. "I only look at you, I want you to replicate that."

"Why d-did you call me your girlfriend?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"What you don't want to me my girlfriend, most girls would have a heart attack if I introduced them in such a way."

"I-I-" He cut her off once more.

"It makes me happy, Hinata, to call you that, and thus that is what you are."

Sasuke began to pull the one sided strap down of her dress, her shoulders were now bare, and Hinata gasped. She held her dress to keep it from falling any further.

"W-wait." He began to suck on her collarbone, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "What a-about those w-women in the office."

It was the only thing she could think of that could get him to stop especially when she felt his tongue begin to lap at her skin.

He stopped, pulling away from her, and scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Y-you have other w-women in the office I know you d-do things with, how can I-I know you will look at me possibly in the same way as a girlfriend. I-I mean g-girlfriends and boyfriends are s-supposed to only do stuff w-with one another."

* * *

Sasuke scrutinized her. "I can do whatever I want, Hinata, and whoever I want. But, I will never look at a woman the same way I view you, and if I have sex with another woman, it is because you have not done your job of making me happy. Just do what I say, and you will not have to worry. Those women in the office are whores anyways."

She grimaced at his statement, how could he think of them in that way?

"Why not j-just make me a toy l-like those other women? After all, i-isn't that what I really am?"

"No." Sasuke said, curtly.

How fast he said it made her jump. "You are not a toy. You are mine just as I told my brother. What is mine is not a toy."

She whimpered. "Why me then? What I have I d-done to make you t-think of me in such a way?"

The Uchiha licked his lips, grinning, evilly. "Ah, so you want to know that answer?"

Hinata awaited his response.

"It is really your fault that I think of you in this way, and it is because of your purity."

"Purity?"

"You're kind disposition, how untainted you are, it sets you far above any woman that I have ever come in contact with. I noticed it off hand when you first started to work for me at the office. It is quite fascinating Hinata, I have never seen it before."

"And, you see I am the most tainted person that you will meet, Hinata, and I desire to taint you. To break you, to make you question your ideals. That is what has made me put you on this high level, and when I do taint you, you will still remain on that level because I know it will be me who did it."

And it was at that point, Hinata began to question, who or what was Sasuke Uchiha?

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	4. Unraveled

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata had retreated to "their" room, and had pulled the covers over her head, burying herself. Dare she say it, she was fearful, what was this that she had gotten herself into. She had stripped down of the dress, it laid against a chair in his room. She tore her eyes from it, and buried her face in the pillow. The sheets smelled like him, like his cologne, and Hinata wondered about the Uchiha. At times, he seemed to be doing things nice for her, but she realized that this was all just a game to him. Her predicament was his delight, and he was going to take advantage of her in every way. A knock came at the door making her body stiffen, and she heard the door creak open.

"Hinata." His voice was dark, and velvety. "I'm making myself a snack, do you want something?" She grimaced.

The only reason why he was so nice to her was to make her bend, to allow him to taint her. She couldn't even fathom the ways that he wanted to do it.

She believed in the innate goodness of human beings, but she detested to admit it. Hinata wondered about Sasuke. Her boss, the Uchiha was a sociopath in all ways, a master in manipulation, and she was the pawn in all of it.

"I-I'm don't want a-anything. Thank you." Hinata said, quickly. Her cheeks and nose were red. Her eyes were puffy, and she rubbed her eyes, furiously. She heard Sasuke's footsteps come to the bed, and he sat down.

"Take off the covers, Hinata." He breathed. She bit her lower lip.

"I-I'm fine." But, he did not let up, she squeaked when he grabbed the covers, and pulled them off of her. She looked up at him, his ash burned eyes scrutinized her, and there was a silence exchanged between the two.

XXXX

Sasuke didn't know what to think about this whole thing, she was the one who asked why he was attracted to her. It is her own fault, really.

He knew that she wouldn't like it if he had verbalized them. But, he found himself a bit…bothered. He saw the fear in her eyes when he grabbed her, demanded to know who the waiter was to her, and as he kissed her skin.

The Uchiha thought he would feel a little delight in that fear, but instead it was quite the opposite. No, Sasuke felt… ashamed.

Yes, dare he say it?

An Uchiha being ashamed about something, who knew?

He felt ashamed that he had evoked such fear, he wanted her, yes, but not in this way. He wanted to taint her, it was what he told himself that he wanted her.

It was what attracted him to her.

However, he began to question if it was really his desire to taint her that was fueling all of this. No woman had ever made him reflect, inwardly upon his actions.

A part of him knew why he was attracted to her, and it had to do with her purity, but not in the way that he stated to her.

He was the most impure, tainted person, and he yearned for her to cure him of it. Yes, that was what it was, he wanted Hinata to make him into a better man, a better person.

Make him feel like never before. He had forcibly tried to take that purity of hers, to devour it, but it was not doing anything, but turning her away from him.

He didn't want her to go, he _needed_ Hinata. The Uchiha examined her face, the redness of it, it was obvious that she had been crying, and normally he would not have cared. However, Hinata made him care, he would have thought her red face was cute, if it were not caused by such physical manifestations of sorrow.

If it was not caused her suffering, and his enjoyment. He did not want her to suffer, he wanted her to enjoy this. What was wrong with him?

He tore his eyes away, scowling, and he reached over a hand. She withered away from him, but he grabbed her shoulder, more gently. Sasuke pulled her into him, she froze, and tried to push him away.

"Be still." He commanded.

"P-please, don't." Sasuke hissed when she broke free of him, he turned grabbing both of her shoulders now, and he leaned in. She turned her face away, but he didn't aim for her face. Instead, he rested her forehead on her shoulder, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Hinata." He murmured, lowly. "I'm sorry."

Ah, that was the right word. He had never apologized to anyone before, normally, he would tell whoever it was to go fuck themselves, and go about his merry way. He was not good at this kind of thing, and maybe his voice didn't come out as apologetic as he wanted her to.

He didn't not want her to be so afraid of him that she would not let him touch her, kiss her. This deal was so he could have her, but only in such a way that she would will herself to him. He knew that he was demanding, wanting her to do what he wanted for his so called "happiness."

And she did do it, but he was not happy, no it only fulfilled his feral need for her at the moment, and not the other need.

"I'm sorry." He said a bit louder, now strained.

XXXX

Hinata's eyes widened at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and he was apologizing to her!

No, he was doing this out of some trick, to "butter" her up so to say, but a part of her wanted to believe that it was a true apology.

"Sasuke." she said with a voice cracking. "A-are you really sorry?" He now looked up at her, and she gasped. He seemed broken, broken than she had ever seen him before, vulnerable. "Is everything okay?"

She was concerned now. She didn't care if he was a sociopath, he was a human being, and deserved to have someone care for him.

"Don't cry." He reached up a hand, and with the back of it, caressed her cheek. His touches were gentle, intimate, it was so different from all of the other times. "And don't leave me."

She felt her chest tighten at his words, he was comforting her. She pursed her lips, but he continued.

"I don't want to be alone." He stated. "So, don't leave."

"W-what is going on?" Hinata asked. Her hand went out towards him, and for the first time, she touched his cheek. "W-why are y-you?"

Dare she say it?

"Why are you b-being so nice to me?"

"You would rather me have my way with you?" Sasuke asked, darkly. "Treat you roughly?" She shook her head, and he smirked. "I thought you would like a nice Sasuke."

She now pulled her hand away, gasping. "S-stop." She whimpered. Sasuke scrutinized her, not saying a word. "Why are y-you toying with me so much?"

"I'm not." His voice was serious. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him, their eyes met, and there was a certain intensity about them that took her breath away. "I don't kid, Hinata, I thought you would want me to be nicer to you."

"I-I didn't say otherwise."

"But, it is what you want is it not?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, I will be." Hinata could tell that there was another reasoning behind his sudden change of heart, she wanted to ask what it was, but felt being too nosy. Still, a part of her wondered about him.

A few hours ago, she thought he was a not even human, and now he seemed much different.

"Now, clean your face up." He said, releasing her, and getting off the bed. "Your crying face is becoming of you at all. I don't like it." Hinata was taken aback, but nodded. He shut the door behind him once more, leaving her in the solidary of the room, and she wondered to herself.

Was all of his harshness just some façade?

Hinata got off the bed for the first time in hours, and she walked over to her dress. She opened the closet, and hung it up.

She proceeded onto the bathroom where she got a warm wash cloth, and washed her face. The smell of something sweet filled the air, Hinata opened up the door, and snaked her head around the corner.

Hinata could see the Uchiha in the kitchen, he was pouring something into a bowl, and she recognized the smell.

It was kettle popcorn.

Hinata's lips curved into a smile, she walked out of the bedroom, shyly, and into the living room. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, staring off in the distance, and his eyes immediately fell on her. She sat down on the couch next to him, and pulled her legs into her chest.

XXXX

It was nice to see her come out of his room, she had been cooped up in there for so long that the Uchiha was about to drag her out.

He didn't know how she could have stood it even in those hours. He would have been claustrophobic. Sasuke reached over, grabbing the remote, and he pushed it in her direction. She stared at the remote in shock, and he beckoned to the television.

"If you want to watch something."

"I-I can?"

"I told you that this house is yours to do whatever you want in." Hinata nodded, taking the remote, and she turned on the television. Only the sound of the television was in the living room, but soon it was accompanied by Hinata's stomach growling.

She squeaked, her cheeks turned ten shades of red in embarrassment, and the Uchiha chuckled, lowly. He handed the bowl of popcorn to her, and she began to take some.

"T-thank you." He just shrugged, and didn't reply. At some point, she asked him if there was anything that he wanted to watch, and he simply answered "no."

He was not the one to indulge in television, he didn't even know why he had even brought it. As she watched, he pulled out a laptop, and began to do some Uchiha Industries business. Sasuke saw her look at him, curiously, and he sighed.

"It is just Uchiha business."

"Oh, i-is it for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am meeting with some investors from Germany."

"A-are you nervous?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her that was an odd question, he never got nervous about anything.

"No, Uchiha's don't get nervous. We are always prepared for anything." Sasuke informed, flatly. She mouthed an "oh" and she smiled, warmly.

"I-I am sure t-that you will do well." He paused for a moment, and then began to type on the presentation.

The rest of the night continued on in that way, the two of them sitting on the couch with one another. Sasuke found himself enjoying her presence, the time passed by, and Sasuke closed his laptop. He rubbed his eyes, groaning, and looked over at Hinata. She was curled up now, her head rested on the arm rest, and the Uchiha shook his head at the sight.

However, he found it to be rather…cute. Sasuke turned off the television, taking the empty bowl of popcorn, and then nudge her.

"You cannot sleep here on the couch." He said.

"Please." She whispered.

"That was not our deal." However, as he said this, he noticed her fade into a deeper sleep, and he eyed her sleeping face with an unfathomable expression.

The Uchiha then sauntered to his bedroom, he pulled a blanket off his bed, and placed it over her. He placed the bowl in the sink, and headed to bed, thinking about how it will be empty without the Hyuuga beauty next to him.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke had left Hinata asleep on the couch, he had some business to take care of at the office. The Uchiha sat in his chair, he had made Karin come into the office to discuss some things.

He leaned back in his chair, Karin was leaning on his desk, and her shirt was partially unbuttoned. He did not call her into the office for sex, this was the first time, Sasuke had other plans in mind.

"So, what is it, boss?" She cooed.

"I'm ending this, Karin." The Uchiha informed. He looked at her, intently, and watched her eyebrows furrow together as a distraught expression fell over her face.

"What?" Karin asked, shocked. "Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you knew what this was when I took you." He explained. He stared off in some distance past her, disinterested, unmoved by her display of emotion.

"What did I do?" the red-headed woman questioned. "Did I not please you enough?"

"Karin, you're making a spectacle of yourself." Karin came around the desk, but the Uchiha held up his hand.

"Don't come near me." Her hurt expression was now placed by an irate one.

"I cheated on my husband for you!" She shouted, angrily. "And now you're going to do this to me! Who is it, another woman? She will not be able to satisfy you like I have."

The Uchiha stared at her, coldly. Karin buttoned up her top, and crossed her arms.

"Well, what if I quit?"

"You will not be receiving any compensation from me." Sasuke stated. "And your husband will find out about your indiscretion."

A fearful look came into her eyes. "No, he can't know!"

"Then, you will part your way from me, quietly, and continue on working here as normal."

"I can't believe this." Karin murmured, lowly. She began to storm out of his office, and he tapped his finger against his desk to get her attention, and she turned around.

" I want you to move Hinata Hyuuga's desk in here, I will be assigning multiple things to her today, and I don't want to have to fetch her every time."

" Fine." She snapped. Karin slammed the door behind her.

And for a moment, he began to think how Karin paled in comparison to Hinata.

XXXX

Hinata woke up on the couch. She lifted up, yawning, and she looked around. She grasped the blanket on her, and stared at it in disbelief.

Did he do this?

She felt as if she were alone in the home, and she took a peek at the clock on the wall. It read 7: 00 am, and she gasped.

Why didn't Sasuke wake her up?

Wasn't she supposed to go in when he went in?

Hinata got up, searching the house for any signs of the Uchiha, but her search was fruitless. She saw a note on the counter, and walked up to it.

The note read:

_Left earlier, come in at your usual time- Sasuke. _

Hinata was perplexed, Sasuke was quickly becoming an enigma. The Hyuuga beauty went into the bathroom, and she began to get dressed for work. She locked the door behind her, and on her way to work, pondered about the Uchiha.

She pulled up into Uchiha Industries in no time, and walked into his office.

"Ano... M-morning." She said, shyly.

"Morning." He replied. "I trust your slept well."

"I-I did. Thank you." She noticed there was another desk in his office, and he beckoned to it.

"Today and for the rest of the time you work here. You will be working in here with me." Sasuke stated.

"O-okay." She noticed there dark circles around his eyes, he appeared to be fatigued. Did he not sleep last night?

"Um... Sasuke, did you s-sleep?"

"No, I didn't. Now, I need you to schedule some events for me." She nodded, walking over to her desk, and began the work day.

It was odd to be working alongside him in close proximity. Hinata snuck peaks at him, and took in how focused he was on everything. He left for his meeting with the German investors, and she worked on the other tasks he assigned her to.

He was gone for about two hours, and when he came back, she looked at him, inquisitively.

"D-did it go well?"

"It did." He affirmed.

"That's great!" She said, elated. Seeing and being with him like this wasn't so bad, she found herself becoming more and more comfortable with him.

* * *

However, towards the middle of the day, there was a sort of commotion outside of the office room. Hinata's attention was deterred from sorting out files that Sasuke assigned her too, and she heard him curse underneath his breath.

"What the hell is going on?" He got up from his chair, looking at her, and pointed. "Stay here." She nodded at him, wondering what the ruckus could all be about, and no more than Sasuke had reached the door.

A young woman with blond hair pulled into a high ponytail, a purple tank top with a mini skirt, and sliver high heels came into view. Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"I-Ino?" Ino spotted her, a relieved look fell over her face, and she barged right into the office, pushing past Sasuke. The Uchiha growled, Ino walked up to Hinata, and wrapped her arms around her, warmly.

"I was so worried about you, Hinata, I went by your place a couple of days ago, and they said no one lived there." Ino stated.

Hinata was speechless, she hadn't really told anyone about her problems except for Sasuke. She didn't want to be a burden on her friends by having them worry about her. She smiled to herself, and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "I-

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sasuke asked, angrily. Ino looked up at Sasuke, and she put her hand on her hip.

"Well, hello, to you too, sorry about this, your Hinata's boss right, well, I am Ino Yamanaka, her very dear concerned friend, who is wondering why she had been missing in action."

XXXX

Sasuke stared at the woman now introduced as Ino, exasperated. She had disrupted the pleasant atmosphere of his office, and no one came in and barged into his company or his office like that.

He didn't give a fuck who it was. His eyes flickered to Hinata who looked, nervous, and he waved his hand.

"Whatever, you can do what you want, but come in here next time, and I will have you thrown out of here on your ass." He hissed. "Just take you two's business elsewhere."

* * *

Ino nodded, looking at Hinata, and the two girls walked out of his office, and down a private portion of the hallway.

"Is everything okay, Hinata?" Ino asked, concerned.

"Un. Rent was going u-up, and I-I couldn't afford i-it so, I had to move."

"Oh." Ino said, sullenly. "I'm so sorry, Hinata, you should have come to Sakura and me, where are you staying now?"

She bit her lower lip, and fumbled with the hem of her skirt. "I-I'm living with my boss." Ino looked at her, stunned, and then blinked twice.

"With your boss?"

"Y-yes, he offered for me t-to live with him." Ino studied her, and then she grimaced, crossing her arms.

"That handsome boss of yours, what is he asking in return?" Hinata was not going to tell her about their deal.

"J-just that I-I continue to work here, diligently." Hinata stated. She hoped that Ino would by that, but judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't.

"Come on, Hinata, we know that is not really what he wants. Better yet, I am going to go ask him myself." Ino began to walk off, and she stepped in front of her, waving her hands in front of her.

"He did say he needed an h-housekeeper, and I would b-become his housekeeper in compensation for his living arrangements." She was now spitting out different things to try to convince Ino.

"Oh." Ino said. "Well, do you like it there?"

"Y-yes."

"I would too, he's pretty hot." She grinned. Hinata's face turned red, and Ino sighed.

"Well, I guess I need to thank him. But, you could have come to us, and our door is still open if it doesn't work out with him."

Hinata nodded. She followed Ino back into the office.

"Well, I should thank you for taking care of Hinata." Ino said. "But, I have my eye on you, don't take advantage of her!"

The Uchiha clicked his tongue. "Sure."

"Your handsome face can only go, but so far."

"Get out." He now commanded. He was agitated, immensely now. Ino waved her hand, dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later, Hinata."

"Okay." Hinata and Sasuke followed Ino out of the office with their eyes, and Hinata turned to Sasuke, expecting his anger to flare up.

However, it was quite the opposite, she saw his face was darkened a little.

"Must be nice having someone care for you in such a way."

She didn't know what to say to him.

"Now, get back to work." She complied.

The rest of the work day went much more smoothly after all the disruption.

XXXX

Sasuke couldn't wait for work to end, he was so exhausted. He didn't sleep one minute without Hinata next to him, she was his own personal sleeping drug. He wondered why the Hyuuga beauty didn't tell her friends about her predicament, sure she had her reasons.

But, he wanted to know those reasons.

The Uchiha was the first one in the house, he collapsed onto the couch, and undid his tie. He leaned back his head, taking in a deep breath, today was a pain.

Hinata followed suit no more than a couple of minutes, she noticed Sasuke on the couch, and figured that he wanted to be left alone.

"Why didn't you tell your friend you left your home?" Sasuke asked, coolly. Hinata didn't know what to say to him, his head was now turned to her, ash burned eyes, awaiting an answer.

She moved over to the couch, and sat down. "I'm really s-sorry about today."

"Your deflecting answer the question."

"I-I didn't want to be a burden on t-them. I hate for m-my loved ones to worry about me, that's why I didn't t-tell my friends."

"Oh."

"M-may I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"W-what did you m-mean by saying "it must be nice to have someone care for you?" He fell silent, and shrugged.

"Nothing." He said, lowly. "Now, scoot closer to me." Her chest grew tight, and her heart, quickened. Sasuke patted the empty space beside him, and Hinata pursed her lips. She moved over to him, cautiously, what was going to come next?

Hinata could have never anticipated Sasuke's next move. He leaned over, rested his head against her shoulder, and she heard him let out a satisfied sigh.

And before she knew it, she heard him doze off. He laid up against her with his arms crossed, even his sleeping face had a stoic expression.

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at the sight.

She began to consider that maybe _**just maybe**_, this side that Sasuke Uchiha was showing her is his true self, unveiled, the one that he hid from most of the world.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	5. Turning Point

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

Hinata's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled out the phone, and slid over the button to answer.

"H-hello?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"Hinata, whatcha up to!" Ino beamed on the other end of the line. She bit her lower lip, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"N-nothing." She said. It was the truth, she was just sitting on the couch in pajamas, and had been watching television all day. "H-how come?"

"Well…" Ino began. Sakura cut her off.

"We wanted to cheer you up and take you to the movies!" Sakura shouted from the back. Ino hissed, murmuring insults underneath her breath.

"Hey, loud mouth I was supposed to tell her!" Ino growled back. Hinata held her phone away from her ear, giggling as she heard the two argue with one another on the phone, and Ino finally settled down after a few minutes. "Well, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, want to come to the movies? We know that you could use a breather from life right now."

"S-sure." She wondered what Sasuke would say about her going out, would he be okay with it?

"How about at noon today?" She suggested.

"Sounds f-fun." Hinata smiled, warmly to herself, she hadn't been to the movies in a long time.

"Great, we'll meet up at Konoha Cinemas, see you then."

"Un." She hung up her phone, the house was empty since Sasuke had stepped out to go run errands, and Hinata wandered into the room. She put on a pair of capri pants with a green ruffled blouse, and sandals. No more than she had stepped out of the room, Hinata heard the door click open, and she fumbled with her fingers, nervously.

How would he react to her going out?

Sasuke came in, their eyes met with one another's, and there was a silence exchanged between the two. Sasuke shut the door behind him, and cocked an eyebrow. Although, she didn't want to ask, Hinata wondered where Sasuke had been, he had been out for so long.

She was oddly curious, but didn't want to ask. It would have been too straight forward, and she didn't want to seem nosy.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, curiously.

"Y-yes, my friend invited me t-to the movies."

"The same one who barged into my office?" Sasuke questioned, fully aware of the answer. She had expected a displeased look to come across his face, but instead it was met with an unfathomable one. Over the past couple of days, Sasuke had been increasingly hard to read even more than usual.

"Yes." Hinata said with a nod. "I-if you don't mind... I-

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke said, waving his hand. Hinata looked at him, shocked. She didn't know what to think about the Uchiha. At the beginning of their deal, he seemed to want to confine her within the walls of the home, but now he seemed much different,

But, why the change?

"Really?" She said, without thinking. She turned red in embarrassment, covering her mouth, and Sasuke scrutinized her.

"Would you rather me prefer to say no?"

"No, n-no, I-I um… thank you." Sasuke shrugged off her gratitude, and she followed him with her eyes. Hinata had noticed something about him since his unveiling of his true self, and that there was a sort of loneliness aura that emanated off of him. Hinata frowned to herself, and smiled again.

"Ano…Sasuke?" Hinata asked, shyly. The Uchiha looked at her from over his shoulder, and she stared at her feet. "W-what will you do when I'm gone?"

"Who knows, why?"

"Well, d-do you want to c-come to the movies with me?" She suggested. She shifted, uneasily as the Uchiha's intense eyes bore down upon her.

"Why?"

"I-I just thought t-that maybe you w-would want to d-do something fun, I-I mean I know that you work all of the time."

"Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke scowled.

"B-because, i-it is important that you experience the same stuff that brings others joy, and …" She tried to come up with valid answers until Hinata's chin was taken, gently by Sasuke who brought her face to his. He studied her, she found herself become uneasy at the intensity of his ash burned eyes, and he let go of her.

"You talk too much, Hinata."

"S-sorry."

"And you apologize too much." He stated. "But, I will come with you, but none of that chick flick stuff, otherwise I just might kill everyone in that theater will be on your hands."

Hinata became elated, a little perplexed by his statement because he deviated between seriousness and dark humor, and the fact that Sasuke had displayed a more humorous side to her.

She was learning about the different shades of Sasuke by the minute.

"Okay." She tried to fight a smile.

"So when do these movies start?"

"At twelve, but I want to m-make sure that I g-get there in time." Hinata explained." I-if you don't mind, we can take my car, and I can drive."

"Whatever." He shrugged. Hinata grabbed her car keys, and headed to her car with Sasuke trailing behind.

XXXX

The inside of Hinata's car smelled like her, like fresh lilac, and jasmine. Sasuke didn't know how to really take the invitation, and his eyes narrowed as he thought about it. Why would she invite him to the movies? He was not the sort of man to be invited to places. Nobody invited an Uchiha places.

His eyes shifted on her, she was a cautious driver, and he didn't say anything, He had left early in the morning to take care of work, but to collect his thoughts, to ponder the Hyuuga beauty. He had brought home the profolio on her, and stashed it in his home office where she couldn't find it. He knew everything about her.

He knew that her mother had died when she was young, her father died in a car accident two years ago, and that she as a broken heiress. Yes, she was heiress to the highly affluent Hyuuga, Sasuke had never had the pleasure of dealing with the Hyuuga, but Itachi had come in contact with a few of them.

The Hyuuga from what Sasuke had heard were just as equally ambitious as the Uchiha, but did things behind closed doors, not that the Uchiha didn't care.

He knew that she liked sweets, more specifically dangos. He had even known the model and the color of the car that she drove. Sasuke didn't know the tag number, but he might as well.

She could not show him anything new that he hadn't already gathered.

Still, the movies? He had never been to such a place, he was not the one to indulge in such foolish things.

The car rise was silent to the movies, the Uchiha stared out of the window, and the movie theater soon came into view. Hinata parked, and gathered her things.

"How are you going to explain me being here?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at him, taken aback, and he awaited for an answer. She bit her lower lip.

"You're an f-friend." Hinata said after a pregnant pause, a genuine smile settled on her lips. The Uchiha pursed his lips.

Friends huh? He had never heard of such a thing, who would want to be friends with him? And why would she consider him to be one, he was selfish, unkind, apathetic, all of the above.

He used people for his own gain even Hinata to a certain degree. Sasuke found himself becoming agitated as he pondered it.

"Whatever." He seethed. He got out of the car, and waited for her.

XXXX

Hinata felt her phone vibrate once more, she pulled it out of her pocket to see Ino's text message. It read:

"_**Inside the waiting area." -Ino**_

She walked ahead of Sasuke, and caught of Ino and Sakura waiting beside a movie poster. Their eyes immediately fell on Sasuke, and their mouths almost hit the floor.

Before Hinata could even say hey, she was grabbed by the two of them, and pulled to the side.

"What is your boss doing here?" Ino asked, cocking an eyebrow, and she placed a hand on her hip.

"That is your boss, man, he is hot." Sakura said with a wink. Hinata waved her hands in front of her.

"It is only right, h-he allows me to stay at his place, so t-this is my treat." Hinata elaborated. "I have to pay him back in some w-way or another."

Ino stared at Hinata, skeptically, and Sakura crossed her arms. "So this is the guy that Ino was telling me about, man, you're lucky, Hinata to have such pleasurable company to come home."

Hinata's face turned ten shades of red, and Ino waved her hand. "Don't listen to big forehead over here."

"She is just jealous." Sakura said. "Well, if this was going to be a double date, I would have brought Naruto."

Hinata nearly fainted at the whole double date comment, but that made her giggle, inwardly. "Sorry, it was a last minute k-kind of thing."

"It's fine." Sakura assured. She walked over to Sasuke, and beckoned to Sakura and Ino.

"Ano… t-these are my very good friends, Ino, whom you a-already know, and Sakura."

"Hello, glad to see you taking care of our Hinata, but we are watching you." Sakura said, giving the Uchiha a sour eye. Sasuke clicked his tongue, and let out an "hmph."

"What do you guy's w-want to watch?" Hinata asked, trying to deter the subject.

"I am up to anything. But, you choose, this is supposed to lighten up your day." Ino said with a kind smile. Hinata didn't like to be placed on the spot, but she nodded. She knew that the Uchiha didn't want to watch anything sappy, but she knew what Ino and Sakura liked as far as films went.

She wanted to make everyone happy, she found Sasuke staring, directly at her, not saying a word, and it made her uneasy. It looked almost as if he wanted to say something, but was refraining from doing so.

Her eyes settled on an action packed film that had some romance on the side so everyone could get a piece of what they wanted.

"Perfect." Sakura agreed. "Hey, I am going to get us some popcorn, do you want anything Hinata?"

"No, thank you."

"You?" Sakura asked Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't reply back, giving her the cold shoulder, and walked off. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together, and she shrugged. "Well, whatever, do you think he'll want anything?"

Hinata shook her head. There was one thing that she had learned about Sasuke, and that was he didn't like superfluous or for anyone to do anything for him.

"Okay."

Ino bought their tickets, she talked along with Ino and Sakura as they made their way to theater, but Sasuke remained quiet. This bothered Hinata, she didn't want him to feel left out, regardless of how much she contemplated about him, no one deserved to be alone.

"Sasuke, what kind of seats w-would you like?" She asked, curiously.

"Top I guess, I haven't really been to the movies in a long time." Hinata nodded, and they choose a row of seats at the very top. She began to wonder about Sasuke, did he ever really do anything with anyone?

She had never really seen him hang around anyone. Didn't he want some form of human contact?

XXXX

The Uchiha had not said a word to Hinata because he was watching, He noticed how her kind disposition really showed when she was around her friends, and it seemed that she wanted to include him in all of the decisions.

He had no interest in her friends, the most intriguing one was Hinata, and it was at that moment, Sasuke began to consider.

Perhaps, there was more to her than what he already knew, that maybe _**just maybe**_ his preexisting knowledge did not represent her as a whole.

Still, he "owed" her so to say, she did pick a decent movie, and not some shitty one. She was smart, taking his threat seriously, and at least he didn't have to suffer through anything, unbearable.

He could almost thank her, but his pride got the best of him because Sasuke Uchiha expressed gratitude to no one. He just sat in the movie seat with his arms crossed, and a stoic expression on his face. While others around him expressed some form of emotion, he expressed none.

"Ano... d-do you like it?" He could hear Hinata's whisper over the noise. He turned to her, and he shrugged.

"I'm not spilling blood so you should already know the answer." A devilish smirk made its way across his face, and Hinata's lips, parted. A loud noise came from the movie causing her to jump, and the next thing that happened, even Sasuke could not have anticipated.

She grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked at her hand, it gripped his, tightly, almost begging for security, and his eyes flickered back to hers. Her face was flushed red, she quickly took her hand away, and mouthed an apology.

"Hn." This seemed to catch her off guard once more. He didn't dwell on it, however, and pointed to the screen. "Watch, now."

Hinata complied, and Sasuke stared at his hand. Her hand in his, the willingness of her to want to touch him, he felt a sort of warmth come from it. A part of him rejected it, immediately, seeing it as weak, but then was masked by an odd yearning for more.

She was an odd woman.

XXXX

She couldn't believe that she had just grabbed his hand like that, never had she done something so bold. Hinata was completely embarrassed, but she took note of his cold his skin was against hers. She also took note of how he didn't immediately pull away from her. She admitted that she liked holding his hand, as she thought about it, Hinata felt her head spin.

Hinata as glad that Ino and Sakura had not seen her display otherwise, she would have never hear the end of it. She did not intentionally mean to make things awkward. She bit her lower lip, and tried to push it all in the back of her mind.

The movie lasted for about an hour, and then let out.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sakura asked, curiously. "It was great."

"Un."

"You picked an awesome movie." Ino complimented. Hinata smiled at the compliment, Sakura and Ino left not to long afterwards because Sakura had to go work at the hospital, but not before she made Hinata spill everything about Sasuke.

Hinata kept the information to a minimal.

She watched her two friends climb into the car, and drive off not to long afterwards. An awkward silence was exchanged between Sasuke and Hinata.

"I'm hungry." The Uchiha stated. "Let's stop buy the store on the way home."

"S-sure." Hinata was thankful that he didn't say anything about the movie theater incident, and she drove to the nearest store.

"We need groceries." Sasuke informed. "So when we go in here get what you want otherwise you won't be getting it all got it?"

Hinata looked at him, speechless, and he hissed. "Got it?"

"Y-yes." She squeaked. Grocery shopping with Sasuke was an odd thing. He just picked random items off the shelf and placed it in the buggy. He seemed disinterested in it all, but Hinata couldn't help, but find the situation to be kind of…cute.

He was definitely an enigma.

"What do you want for dinner?" The question perplexed her.

"Um... I-I'm n-not sure, why?"

"Well, we need to eat dinner, and I am normally not the one to eat TV dinners." Hinata giggled.

"Do you like t-takoyaki?" Sasuke stopped, not turning around to face her, and she stared at him, inquisitively.

"With tomatoes on the side I do."

"A-are tomatoes your favorite food?" There was another pause between the two.

"Something like that." She heard him murmur. Was he opening up to her? She felt a sort of warmth arise in her chest.

"Okay, I'll make i-it with rice."

XXXX

Sasuke noticed how elated she seemed when he told her his favorite food. Why he had done it? Who knows, perhaps, maybe it was on a whim. But, now she seemed excited to be making dinner. How could she get so excited over such an insignificant thing?

Once the grocery shopping was done, they headed back home, and Hinata started on dinner. The Uchiha watched her in the kitchen, and he sighed to himself. He walked into the kitchen, and began to chop up the tomatoes.

He saw that she was going to say something, but help up his hand. "Don't say anything just give me what you cannot do at once, I'm hungry and do not want to wait for you to make all of this."

"O-okay." He couldn't help, but catch a glimpse of a huge smile spread across her face. She helped make the food, and at times they bumped into each other in the kitchen, causing her to gasp, apologizing. He ignored them.

He found that cooking with Hinata was something he didn't seem to mind, and by the time, everything was finished, Sasuke realized something about her.

He had been wrong. Wrong about Hinata. She was different than what he initially knew about her, and he inwardly cursed to himself.

That folder that held all the information about her was shit, told him nothing now.

"Thank you for h-helping me cook d-dinner." Hinata thanked.

"Just eat, and stop with the mindless pleasantries, I didn't help you." Nothing more was said after that, the Uchiha didn't remember the last time he had eaten something so good, perhaps, it was because Hinata made it.

"You're the cook of the house from now on." Sasuke stated as he finished washing off his plate.

"I'm glad y-you liked it."

"Hn."

And with that, Sasuke retreated to his home office where he pulled out Hinata's file, turned on the shredder, and fed it through. He watched the file turn into confetti, it was satisfying.

Why dwell on the false and unreal when he had something true and real right in the next room?

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	6. Touching Changes

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

Over the past couple of weeks, Sasuke found himself presented with something that he had never faced before, and that was uncertainty. He had come to know Hinata more without the assistance of that damn file, he had learned her different quirks, some of which he found to be kind of… cute.

Yes, he, Sasuke Uchiha actually thought a woman was cute. Although, he would never admit this out loud to anyone.

He also noticed that she had become a little more relaxed when they interacted with one another. Before, he took note of how her body tensed up when he came into the room, and how often a look of uncertainty would come across her face.

No, now she smiled when they came in contact, it was a more natural smile. He liked it.

He also confessed, inwardly, he looked forward to seeing her at his job, and at home. Sasuke had become a little softer ever since the dinner they made together, and that softness increased with each passing day.

He had a little soft spot for the Hyuuga beauty now.

They ate dinner with one another after that night, Hinata and him engaged in small causal talk. It was highly unusual for him to partake in such a thing, he was not fond of such mindless pleasantries. However, Sasuke still kept his walls up, letting her talk about herself, but at times, he did let her in on one or two things.

For example, one night, he told her that his parents died when he was young. He kept the information at a minimal, but for him to share such a thing was quite unusual.

She also started to say "good night" to him at nights. He never replied back, just brushed it off his shoulder, but he found himself looking back over his shoulder at her sleeping form.

There was no one, not even Itachi who could bring about reactions out of him. Hinata was having a clear profound effect on him.

He wasn't sure how to take these subtle change in him due to the Hyuuga beauty being around. Should he be happy? A part of him regarded it as weak, but a majority of him welcomed it.

He was supposed to mind that all of these things were occurring, but he could not bring himself to doing it.

Sasuke could almost laugh at the whole thing, if it wasn't so true.

The bed that they slept on was starting to smell like her, like fresh lilac and jasmine. It had become a smell, he had been accustomed to waking up in the mornings, and often times became agitated when he did not feel her presence next to him, he was becoming weak.

But, among their growing "closeness "Sasuke began to have some obscene thoughts. Thoughts that he had never really considered before, sure, at some point of this whole deal, he was going to have sex with Hinata. But, he no longer wanted to have sex with her, he wanted to touch her.

What was wrong with him? Perhaps, he was getting attached to her, who knew? But, these thoughts to touch her became increasingly demanding each time he saw her.

For once, he actually wanted to something more from a girl, but Hinata was not just some girl.

No, she far preceded any girl he had come in contact with before.

Also, she did things for him that confused him. For example, one time, he fell asleep on the couch, and woke up to her placing a blanket on top of him, sometimes she even made coffee for both of them.

He would wake up, walk into the kitchen, and find a cup poured for him. She was an odd woman.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, staring out the window, and a clearly displeased was settled on his face. He watched the rain pound against the ground on the other side, he cursed his luck for having to go work in it. The rain was such a pain, apparently people around this part of the town didn't exactly know how to drive in it, therefore, it led to traffic jams.

He didn't mind getting rained on, the feel of the cool drops against his skin, washing away all of his past sins, it was a temporary pleasant feeling. He cursed underneath his breath, and buttoned up his shirt. Hinata came around the corner, tying her hair up in a bun, and Sasuke scowled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, darkly. She stopped, turning around, and turned red, embarrassed.

"Oh, I-it's raining and I-I didn't w-want to m-my hair to look like a mess." She said, shyly. He shrugged.

"Whatever. Now, let's go. We have taken long enough to get to work." Hinata nodded, following him outwards, and he saw her pull her jacket over her head. "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't have an umbrella." Hinata admitted.

"And you couldn't have stated that earlier when we went out?" The Uchiha hissed, exasperated.

"I'm s-sorry." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and threw his jacket at her.

"Just put that over your head."

"B-but, it's yours."

"Get wet then."

"W-what about you?" Sasuke mustered up the best "drop it" look he could, and she pursed her lips. He walked out in the rain, going to his car, and Hinata got in with him.

XXXX

Hinata really enjoyed how Sasuke and she were right now, things didn't seem so tense, and he did not seem so hard. No, she saw Sasuke as merely an enigma, indifferent. Holding his jacket over her head as she walked outside made a certain warmth arise out of her chest, it was kind of him to do offer her such a thing.

She noticed that he didn't like to admit to certain things, and at times, she found him staring at her with an unfathomable expression.

"I like the rain, d-don't you?" Hinata asked, lowly. She felt as if she could ask him questions now without receiving some harsh black lash, but she knew what not to ask him. She didn't want to pry, but over the past weeks, she wanted to know more about him.

"I don't pay attention to such insignificant things." The Uchiha said, flatly.

"Oh." She mouthed, and fell silent. There was a silent exchanged between the two, and Sasuke sighed, heavily.

"There is nothing special about rain." He added. Before, she could say anything else, her phone rang, and she gasped, when she saw the hospital on the caller ID. Her heart quickening at the sudden thoughts that came flooding in her mind.

"Hello?" She asked, worried.

"Hello. Ms. Hyuuga, this is Tsunade at Konoha Hospital."

"Is everything okay?"

"It is, we need to schedule a time to do your sister's surgery. I want to go ahead and perform the surgery because the rehabilitation process will be much longer." Tsunade explained.

"Okay."

" Also, I need to talk to the philanthropist who is taking over all of Hanabi's financial hospital woes, this after all will concern him, since he will have to pay for the surgery, do you by any chance known of the Uchiha's contact information?" Tsunade asked, curiously.

"Yes, I know h-his number. L-let me call you back, I need t-to get it out of my purse."

"Certainly." Hinata hung up the phone, and looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm listening." He stated. She bit her lower lip.

"H-Hanabi's surgery needs to b-be scheduled, and the d-doctor needs to talk to you about it." Hinata said, almost hushed.

"Want me to pay for the surgery huh?" Sasuke guessed. She nodded in affirmation.

"I see, well, call the hospital back." Hinata obeyed, dialing it back, and got Tsunade on the phone. She was surprised when Sasuke took the phone from her, and gave out all of his account information for the surgery.

Hinata was a little perplexed by Sasuke. He didn't make sexual gestures towards her, nor did he try to touch her in a questionable manner like before nor did he really threaten her about anything anymore, and a part of her wondered why that was?

Why the change?

What would he want in return? She didn't know how to read him.

He handed her back the phone when he was done, and Hinata cleared her throat.

"Hello?"

"Now, that has been settled, the soonest I can do Hanabi's surgery is in a month, I would like to do it sooner, but unfortunately I have a lot of surgeries to perform."

"I understand, that sounds great. I can't wait."

"Alright, I have her in, and thank you, Ms. Hyuuga." Tsunade hung up the phone, and Hinata was elated. She turned to Sasuke, and reached out her hand. She touched his hand, gently, he instantly froze.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that. Thank you for everything."

"I have to go in and sign some paperwork." Sasuke stated. He withdrew his hand from her touch, and she nodded at him.

"Y-you have done a lot for me." She mumbled. The Uchiha didn't say anything, but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch, slightly as if he wanted to say something more, but didn't know how to express it. He pulled into the work, and grimaced.

"Itachi is here." He seethed. "What the hell is he doing?"

Itachi? She hadn't seen him since the dinner, and not after she found out about Sasuke's past. At times, she reflected back on it, but didn't let that change of her perception of the Uchiha. Everyone had a past, but it didn't make them who they were, human beings changed and were good.

That Hinata knew for certain, and she knew that Sasuke wasn't an exception to that rule. Although, if she were to share her ideal with anyone, they may had called her crazy, but Hinata was not the one to judge.

Everyone deserved a second chance including the Uchiha.

XXXX

Sasuke was faced with two different situations, one being that Itachi was at his job, and he didn't know why. The other situation was that Hinata had just touched his hand, it burned with the after effect of her touch, and he couldn't help, but take note at how warm it was.

Her touch, everything about her was warm, and he wanted that all for himself.

The Uchiha had other things to focus on at the moment, however. He entered his office, Itachi was standing in it, and he was facing the windows. A stoic expression was on his face, he turned around, and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" He asked through narrowed eyes. Itachi's eyes fell on Hinata, who smiled at him, warmly, and she waved as a hello.

"You brought your girlfriend here?" Itachi questioned.

"She works here as my personal assistant." Sasuke informed.

"Oh, I see, so she is familiar with the company." Itachi said with a faint smile. Hinata sat down at her desk, looking down, and not wanting to get in between the brothers. She fumbled with her fingers, nervously. "Well, how long have you been working here?"

"A-a couple of m-months."

"And you didn't tell me, Sasuke?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." The Uchiha said, coldly.

"I trust my brother is paying you well, and treating you well?" Itachi asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Y-yes, very!" Hinata said with a kind smile.

"Good. Now, onto more matters, I am here because I need us to work on a business deal that I have been working on for a while now, and I need your input on it." Itachi stated. "This will affect your portion of the company as well because it could possibly send us international."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair. He was not going to like this one bit.

"Tch, fine." Itachi smiled at him, and Sasuke instructed Hinata to bring in another desk into the office. She was going to do it, but was surprised when he helped her. Never had he told her to do something, and offer his assistance. She stared at him, shocked, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Pay no attention to my brother." Sasuke stated. "Just treat today like any other day got it?"

"Y-yes." Sasuke knew that this was a way that Itachi was utilizing to his determent, the Uchiha focused on his work with his older brother, and the day seemed to go by rather slowly.

He wanted to hurry up and speed up the time. Sasuke multi-tasked, delegating what needed to be done, one time, Karin came into the office, handing him his requested finished files, but not without giving him a sour eye.

He ignored her, however, waving his hand for her to get out of the office, and she did. Hinata worked on the different small assignments Sasuke put her to, and she studied the two brothers out of the corner of her eye.

Itachi and Sasuke had seemed alike to her, but yet so different. She wondered why Sasuke was distant from his brother, it was so unlike her and Hanabi. Hinata went on a lunch break, but Sasuke didn't take one, instead he worked through it.

As he worked alongside Itachi, he would allow his attention to fall on the Hyuuga beauty sitting next to him, and sometimes, she would be brushing the hair out of her face, strands of hair fell out of her up do.

Sasuke would then click his tongue, and refocus on the business deal in front of him. However, by the time they were finished, the two Uchihas were nowhere near closing on the business deal.

Sasuke groaned to himself, seeing how Itachi was going to be with him for a few more days, the business deal was an elaborate one after all.

He wanted to hurry up, get this done, it was clear this was not going according to what he wanted.

XXXX

"I will see you tomorrow, little brother, and it is nice seeing you again, Ms. Hinata." Itachi said as they exited the building.

"y-you too, I'll see y-you tomorrow." Hinata greeted. Itachi nodded, and went to his car. She turned to Sasuke who was staring after his brother with intense eyes. "Um... S-Sasuke, are you hungry?"

She looked at him, concerned, and the Uchiha shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh." A piece of hair fell in her face, she tried to pin it back up, but it remained incredibly obstinate. She noticed Sasuke was watching her, and she turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Be still." He commanded. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, he reached over a hand, and his fingertips brushed her skin. It was different than any other time, he had touched her, it was softer, perhaps, kinder?

She felt her cheeks turn ten shades of red when his fingers ran his hands through her hair, and tucked all of the loose hairs behind her ear. Sasuke scrutinized her, noting how she looked like a tomato, and he chuckled.

He pulled his hand away after a few moments, and turned around. "I'll be touching you from now on."

And with that, he headed towards his car. Hinata smiled to herself, touching her hair, and she felt her heart quicken. This was first time had she seen an outward physical action of how he had changed, and maybe it was the beginning of something anew.

XXXX

The Uchiha drove to the hospital, and Hinata went inside of the room to visit Hanabi. He signed couple of papers with the blond headed doctor who smiled at him.

"We appreciate you doing all of this for Ms. Hyuuga's sister." Sasuke stopped writing, looking at her, and scowled.

"Yeah, uh huh."

"How do you know Ms. Hyuuga if you don't mind me asking?" Tsunade asked, curiously.

"Don't you think that is overstepping your job?" Sasuke snapped. "Now, make sure that my money didn't go wasted, don't fuck up." Tsunade gave him a hard stare.

"I take my job, seriously." Sasuke ignored her comment, signing the papers, and went into the room. He took note of how Hinata and Hanabi interacted, much different than his own relationship with his brother.

Hanabi looked very different from Hinata, she didn't have the unusually colored hair with an indigo hue to it.

"Oh, H-Hanabi, the man who is p-paying for your s-surgery is here." Hinata explained.

"Really?" Hanabi said, smiling. "Um... thank you for paying to get my eyes fixed." Sasuke walked up to the bed, and he stared at the small Hyuuga girl.

"It is not me you would pay your gratitude to." He informed. "Your sister is the one who found me."

Hanabi squeezed Hinata's hand tighter, and Hinata was rendered speechless by Sasuke's comment. Did he really mean that?

"I love you, sis." Hanabi said with a smile. Hinata leaned over, and kissed her sister's cheek. Sasuke averted his eyes away from the affection, thinking how that was Itachi and him at one point.

"What is your name?" Hanabi asked, curiously

"Sasuke that's all you need to know." Hanabi nodded.

"I can't wait for the surgery, I'll be able to get better, to see, and come home with you." Hinata giggled at her sister, and ruffled her hair.

"Of course." Sasuke sat in the room, letting Hinata visit her sister, but Hanabi seemed to want to talk to him. She asked small questions, and he gave her answers that avoided what she really wanted. Hinata stepped out of the room to get some water at one point, and Hanabi chewed on her bottom lip.

"Are you and my sister dating?" Hanabi questioned. The question took Sasuke aback for a moment, this girl was bold. He didn't answer right off the bat, and Hanabi fumbled with her fingers.

"Something like that." The Uchiha said, finally.

"Do you care about her?" Sasuke eyed the Hyuuga girl in the hospital bed, and a pregnant silence was exchanged between the two.

"Maybe." His own words caught him off guard. Did he really care for Hinata? Maybe he did in an odd way, for such a long time, he had never cared for anyone except for himself.

To be honest, he wouldn't know how to recognize it.

"I see." Hanabi said, quietly. Hinata came back into the room, and the visit lasted for two more hours. Hanabi's question bothered Sasuke to a certain degree, he needed to reflect on whether or not he cared for Hinata.

At the beginning of the deal, he would say no, but they had grown close. Hell, he had even opened up to her a little. Did that constitute him caring for someone?

Maybe.

* * *

"Did you like m-my sister?" Hinata inquired as they made their way back home.

"Why do you have different color hair than your sister?"

"I-I have m-my mother's h-hair, she died when I was very y-young." Sasuke didn't ask any more questions, when he got hungry, he heated up left overs, and then went to bed. Hinata followed suit, but he did not fall asleep.

He had too much on his mind, and he noticed Hinata got up in the middle of the night He thought that maybe, she went to the bathroom or something, but after a few minutes, she didn't come back.

Automatically, Sasuke became agitated, and he got up from the bed. He heard the sound of plates, and cabinets, shutting quietly. No matter how quiet Hinata wanted to be, he could easily pick up on the slightest of noises. The Uchiha stormed out of his bedroom, and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hinata squeaked, turning around, and he caught sight of two containers of food, more specifically rice omelets. Sasuke's agitation fell, and he walked up to her.

"I-I was just making l-lunch for you and I." Hinata explained. "I'm sorry." Opal eyes met ash burned eyes, and Sasuke sucked in his teeth.

"What did you do to me?" Hinata didn't know how to react to his questions, what did he mean by that, but he grabbed her hand. "I'm tired, come back to bed."

His hand was warm, enclosing hers, and she blushed.

"Y-yes. But, l-let me put our f-food up." She grabbed the containers, Sasuke's grip of her hand tightened, she was surprised he didn't let go of it. Hinata put the food in the fridge, and Sasuke led her back to bed. He grumbled something unintelligible and laid down. "Um... Sasuke."

"What?" He hissed.

"W-why did you grab my h-hand?" Sasuke froze.

"I told you I was going to touch you more often, now go to sleep." He answered, simply. Hinata looked at him through the darkness of the room, and she smiled to herself. She wondered if he would allow her to touch him. She reached over a hand, very hesitantly, and brushed his raven haired locks. He grabbed her wrist, instantly, and she gasped.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered. "I-I-" He cut her off.

"Shut up." He commanded. Sasuke pulled her arm back over him, and held her hand. She blushed, furiously, but a certain warmth arose out of her chest. She laid down, and the two fell asleep like that.

* * *

Over the past couple of days, Sasuke would hold Hinata's hand or touch her hair. He would never do it so, openly, but rather in a discrete way. Hinata didn't mind it, in fact, she found herself liking it, and felt that it somehow brought them closer.

She did touch him, only brushing his knuckles with her fingers or touching his hair. She didn't want to push her boundaries.

No longer did they sleep far apart from one another, no, Sasuke slept in close proximity to her, and would always touch her. It was sweet to Hinata, his touches were nothing of sexual nature. When she asked about why he was doing all of this, he seemed on the fence about it, so didn't press any further.

Itachi and Sasuke still worked on the business deal, diligently, and she noticed how relieved the Uchiha was when it was finished.

He helped her with all of the assignments he gave her now, and at home, she found he chuckled more, one time, she could have sworn, she saw him smile.

Although, he would never admit to it.

He knew that the deal had changed between him and Hinata, no more was it all about sex, and getting what he wanted. He considered her now, but he wouldn't say this out loud.

Her touches were sweet, he longed for them, longed for her, but a part of him wanted more than these touches, no he wanted to kiss her.

Yes. Sasuke wanted to kiss those full lips of hers, and he was going to do it soon. She was no longer just a pawn in what he wanted, Hinata had become something more to him.

Hinata was now someone he cared about.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	7. Candy Kisses

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

Work was a bigger pain than ever, due to the business deal that Itachi and he had just disclosed, the workload had doubled tenfold. It gave him no room to relax, he was more overworked than usual, and was in much need of a break. So in order to alleviate his tense body language, he had come home, undid the tie of his shirt, and collapsed on the bed. He cursed inwardly to himself, burying his face in the pillows, and he closed his eyes. A few minutes, he heard footsteps, and smirk came across his words.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue, _Hinata, _he knew he cared about her, and that was growing with each day. He did not admit this out loud to her, but instead tried in his own way to show it through actions. The Uchiha like all Uchiha men was not fond of words, but instead actions.

And while he had become soft for her, he still maintained his hard edge, and cold disposition with everyone else. He wanted Hinata all to himself, no other guy could have her except for him or touch her in the same way. There was no other guy who was worthy of having her except for him. He realized that she was the best to every happen to him, and when he was interested in one woman, it would be his last and only.

"Ano… Sasuke, i-is everything okay?" Hinata asked, concerned. He looked up at her, she peaked down at him with her slender opal eyes, and he took in the sight. He enjoyed seeing her every day, he admitted to himself. However, each time he touched her, the growing desire to kiss her grew even more. He didn't exactly know how to go about it, he could almost chuckle about how Hinata was making him question himself. It was driving himself insane, though.

Hinata was in a pink shirt, and a pair of gray pants. They were both big on her, and hid her slender frame. She didn't like any form of body clinging clothes. She had gotten the day off, all of the workers did so Sasuke could finish his business. It had been like that for the past couple of days.

"I'm fine." He stated. He reached out his hand, grabbing her wrist, gently, and pulled her forward. She squeaked as he brought her towards him, and he ran his hand through her hair. "At least now, I am."

She turned ten shades of red, and bit her lower lip. "Y-you seem tired, lately."

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked, darkly. "It is my job."

"M-maybe you should take a d-day off." Hinata explained. His eyebrows furrowed together, and he clicked his tongue.

"Me? A day off? You cannot be serious?"

"Well, e-everyone needs a day off." Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke scrutinized her, and his eyes flickered in some distance. She reached out a hand, and touched his raven haired lock.

"Hm… maybe." He hummed. "And what will I do on my so called day off?" Hinata shrugged a bit, Sasuke scrutinized her, and he sucked in his teeth. He pulled out his phone, and dialed Itachi. The phone on the other end of the line rang a couple of times, and then Itachi picked up.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi greeted.

"I want the day off from Uchiha Industries." Sasuke stated. "Find someone to fill in for me tomorrow." There was a silence exchanged between the two brothers, and Itachi sighed.

"I see. I will find someone." Itachi stated. "Have a good day off, what will you do?"

"Relax." Sasuke stated.

"Uh huh." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard the hint of skepticism in his brother's voice, but didn't press any further. "Enjoy your day off, little brother." Itachi hung up on the other end, the Uchiha did as well, and his eyes flickered back to Hinata. Hinata looked at him, shocked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What is that look for? You didn't want me to take off?"

"No, I-it is just I-I'm a little surprised." Hinata admitted, shyly. "I-I just suggested… I…" Sasuke cut her off.

"You wanted me to take off to spend time with you. There is no shame in it, Hinata." He smirked at her, cockily. Hinata turned ten shades of red. "But, now the question really becomes, I took off because of you, so what are you going to do to make it worth my time?"

"W-what?" Hinata asked, perplexed. The Uchiha reached over a hand, taking her chin, and brought his face close to hers. Her lips parted, he caught a whiff of her sweet smell, and he kept the same smirk on his face. "Um... w-well, I-I don't know w-we could go out."

"Out?" Sasuke grimaced. "Where?" Hinata shrugged.

"Anywhere, h-haven't you ever been somewhere for f-fun?" Hinata questioned.

"No." Sasuke answered, simply. "But, we can go out just no park or any of those noisy places. I hate anything crowded too." Hinata giggled to herself, and nodded. She felt her chest tighten with the close proximity of their faces, and she felt almost as if she were going to faint. She did take note of a couple of little things about Sasuke such as the musky smell of his cologne, and she did admit that she enjoyed having him close to her now. It didn't make her feel so lonely, and she was glad to see that things had changed between the two of them.

Sasuke let go of her chin, and got off the bed. This was going to be new to him, he had never taken off work before, and he was a workaholic so to say. But, this was going to give him an opportunity to spend more time with the Hyuuga beauty, and perhaps kiss her.

It was the first time that the Uchiha found himself looking forward to the next day.

XXXX

On the next day, Hinata woke up to a pair of eyes, watching her, silently, and she gasped, embarrassed. Sasuke smirked at her, she pulled the covers over her head, and hurried up, wiping her face to where it looked somewhat presentable.

"H-how long have you b-been up?" Hinata asked, embarrassed. In the midst of everything that had transpired between the two, she found herself becoming a little unrestrained with her curiosity. She was curious about Sasuke, and would ask him small questions. The most shocking reaction was that he answered the questions about himself. He had opened up to her little by little, it was almost as if she were peeking back the layers one by one.

"Long enough." Sasuke grabbed the covers, pulling them off of her, and reached over hand, wrapping a strand of her disheveled hair around his finger.

"B-but isn't it your day off. You're s-supposed to sleep in." Hinata reached up her hand, gently touching his, and his body tensed, then relaxed when it registered her touch.

"I'm used to getting up early, such a thing cannot be turned off in a day." Sasuke stated. "Anyways." He breathed. "Today, I'm interested in where you're going to take us." Hinata bit her lower lip. "Not sure."

"I see, I will wait." The Uchiha laid back down, closing his eyes, and Hinata pondered about what to do.

"H-how about we just go out and e-enjoy the day. M-maybe, just g-go to Konoha's plaza, n-not to far from here." Sasuke opened one eye, and Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear. "I-I mean if y-you want t-to..."

"Fine." He agreed.

"R-really?"

"What now you don't want to go?"

"N-no. I-

"Get dressed." He commanded. Hinata's eyes followed him as he got out of bed, and into the bathroom where she heard the shower turn on. She couldn't help, but smile at his willingness.

The two of them got dressed and drove to Konoha plaza. It was a huge mall strip filled with a different array of stores, and a huge fountain was in the middle. Sasuke and Hinata just walked around, not really going into stores, but enjoying the serene day. The Uchiha wasn't exactly sure how to take it all, he was not the kind of man to take long "walks" with someone, but he was essentially doing exactly that with her.

And the worst part about it all was he didn't mind. He could almost laugh at himself. The nagging urge to claim her lips for himself resurfaced as the day progressed, and he wasn't sure how, but he was going to do it by the end of the day.

It was not too long that they passed by a candy store, and Hinata pointed to a jar filled with rounded candies through the window.

"T-these are o-one of my favorites." She admitted. "H-have you tried them?" Sasuke grimaced.

"What makes them so special?" He questioned. Hinata turned red in embarrassment.

"I-I used to e-eat them all the time when I was an l-little girl." She admitted. And before she knew it, Sasuke went into the shop where they bought a huge bag. They walked out, and Hinata picked him out one.

"Have one." The Uchiha studied it as he took it, and then popped one in his mouth. "How do you like i-it?"

The Uchiha didn't say anything, but instead rolled the sweet candy in his mouth, the flavor changed the more it resided in his mouth. He was not the one to like sweets, but he had to admit it was quite pleasant.

"Good." He said, disinterested.

"G-great, I'm glad you like it." Hinata couldn't have anticipated what was to come next, the Uchiha took her by the shoulders, and pulled her towards him. She squeaked, meeting his eyes, opal ones stared back at ash burned ones, and he leaned down.

"You want to taste it?" The Uchiha said with a smirk. Hinata's face turn red, her lips parted, and his face was once again brought closer to hers. However, he didn't stop, but instead pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, her eyes widened, but then fluttered to a close.

He groaned to himself, pulling her closer to him, and he intensified the kiss. His tongue caressed her lower lip, causing her to gasp, and he chuckled. His hands moved up her neck, and rested on both sides of her face.

Hinata reached up her hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hymned, throatily, and opened her mouth. His next move caught her off guard, his tongue entered her mouth, and caressed the inside of it. She was thrown into a daze only when she felt the candy slip into her mouth was she snapped out of it, and she backed away from him, bashful.

"So, how does it taste to you?" She looked at Sasuke who stared at her with darkened, lust filled eyes, and huffing to himself. His voice reflected a bit of amusement, and strained.

Hinata was too shocked to say anything at first, her lips burned with their searing kiss, and she cleared her throat. She couldn't believe they were sharing candy in such a way.

"Good." She managed to get out. Sasuke chuckled at her. The candy was definitely sweeter than she had ever remembered it being, and she dissolved some of it in her mouth.

"Now, Hinata, don't take it all." The Uchiha hymned. He grabbed her shoulder, gently, pulling her back, and she hurried up and finished the candy before anything else could transpire. He looked at her, disappointed, she did it to try to keep herself from fainting. No one had ever kissed her in such a way!

"You're finished it? Well, no matter, we have this whole bag to go through." Hinata covered her face with her hands, and shook her head.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"w-what?"

"Our kiss, there will be a lot more of them to come because I will let you in on a little secret, Ms. Hyuuga." He grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face, and leaned over, kissing her once more. Their lips parted after a few moments, and he whispered, very seductively.

"You're driving me crazy."

For the rest of the day, they shared the whole bag of candy, and every piece, orally. At one point, she almost passed out from all of it, but refrained herself when Sasuke told her that if she did, he would leave her right where she collapsed.

She believed him, and rightfully so. At one point, their intermingled salvia dripped out of her mouth, and he licked it away, whispering "delicious" in her ear.

XXXX

Each time, Sasuke kissed Hinata, he found himself wanting more from her. Those lips against him were quite arousing, and at times he didn't know how long he would last around her. He was going to have sex with her very soon that was too be for certain. However, he knew that once he would have sex with Hinata, it would not end there. He wanted more than just sex from her, what an odd thing for him to say.

So did this mean that he really wanted a relationship with her? Perhaps.

What did she do to him? A lot of things. No one had ever had such a profound effect on him. But, one thing was for certain, she was changing him in more way than one.

But, he would have sex with her soon that was for certain.

XXXX

The day finished off being rather sweet. Hinata didn't know how to feel about their first kiss, but it made her knees weak. When she reflected back on it, a smile would arise on Hinata's lips. He did not elaborate any furtherer to her about how she was driving him crazy, and nor did she ask.

On the way back home, some thoughts plagued Hinata,however. Hinata began to think about where she would be when Hanabi got out of the hospital. Would she still be living with Sasuke? A part of her didn't want to be a burden on the Uchiha especially housing her sister.

No, she would need to make some more money on the side, so that when Hanabi got out of the hospital, she would be prepared. Hinata was not sure as to how she would get a second job, and where she would get it.

But, first she needed to run it by the Uchiha.

When they got back in the house, Sasuke picked up where they left off at the plaza. Sasuke brushed back her hair, kissing her neck, and brushed his lips all the way up to her ear. Her hands rested on his chest, and she let her eyes close. He lifted up his hand, and ran his fingers through her silky indigo tresses.

"Ano… Sasuke, m-may I ask you something?" The Uchiha stopped, pulling away from her, and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"What is it?"

"Well, I-I have been k-kind of thinking after we left the p-plaza, Hanabi's surgery is in a month, she will recover, and be coming home. I need to make s-some extra money on the side. So, m-may I get a second job?"

Sasuke remained silent, his silence made her nervous, and she reached up her hands, to touch him in hopes of eliciting some form of response.

"You will not leave Uchiha Industries." The Uchiha seethed. "You will not leave me, not now."

"I-I promise, I won't." She assured.

"You want to get a second job to make some more money huh? And then you will leave? You are mine, Hinata." He pulled her against him, his eyes were intense, and she looked down.

"I-I don't want to be a b-burden to you."

"You're violating our agreement." He said, curtly. She studied him, his eyebrows were furrowed together into a hard scowl, and he looked off in some distance.

"I-

"Fine." He said, cutting her off. "Do whatever you want." Hinata smiled at him, and she stood her toes a little. She kissed his cheek, and he exhaled, exasperated. He was losing his touch. "It will be for lesser pay the job you get."

"I-I know, I will s-save the money." Hinata explained. " A-and plus the move out will n-not be right away, it w-will only happen when Hanabi gets out of the hospital f-fully recovered."

"Just to be clear, when your sister gets out of the hospital, our agreement will not end even if you move out of my home then. It will not end because I am the only who decides when our deal will terminate." Hinata nodded, and he walked outside. He picked the paper off the ground, and tossed it to her.

"Knock yourself out." Hinata giggled a little, hoping to sooth the tension that was going on between the two, and she sat down at the table.

"Sasuke, I-I promise, that nothing will change between you and I."

* * *

"I know it won't, hime." The Uchiha said with a devilish smirk. Hinata froze at his word, looking at him, shocked, but he had already laid down on the couch, and moved on. She felt a soft of warmth arise in her chest, and tried to hide her bashfulness

That night, she flipped through the paper, and called a couple of places. The first place was being a waitress, but they didn't want to pay hardly anything, plus she didn't know if she could be so outwardly social. She was a timid woman after all.

Her job search did prove to be futile, and she fell asleep after laying her head down on the table. She woke up with a blanket around her, and she touched it. It was in the middle of the night, she sauntered to their bedroom, and the Uchiha was laying on his stomach. She slipped into bed, and nearly gasped when an arm came around her.

"S-Sasuke!" She gasped, breathlessly.

"Punishment for making me stay in bed by myself." He pulled her against him, she blushed, furiously at the feel of his naked upper torso against her, and soon before she knew it, she felt his soft breath against her.

Hinata looked up at him, she tried to move to give herself more room, but he only tightened his grip on her.

"No." He commanded, hazily. She reached down, pulling the blanket on both of them, but not before taking in his upper torso, the curvature of his muscles, and she quickly pushed away the thought away. Hinata closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall asleep with him in close contact.

After all her searching, Hinata finally landed a job at a dessert shop down the street, the pay was about eight dollars an hour, and was run by the boss, Kurenai. When she interview at the job, Kurenai seemed to make an immediate liking to her, and she was hired on the spot.

"So do you like this job of yours?" Sasuke inquired.

"I do."

"M-more than the Uchiha Industries?" Hinata shook her head, and the Uchiha smirked at her.

"Good."

XXXX

The Uchiha was not going to give her any leeway, she would still work all of the hours at Uchiha Industries, and would not allow her to take off any days. He was to be her top priority, but she never asked for any days off.

When she got off from Uchiha Industries, she headed straight for her other job, and come back at a decent time in the morning. He was agitated when he found himself alone in the house, however she always seemed to take care of hm.

He would go into the fridge, open it, and find she had made him dinner. Still, Sasuke had to admit to himself that it was not the same eating it alone.

One time, she went to go out, and he snatched her keys from her. His lips curved into a ferocious snarl causing her to step back, and gasp. However, he snaked an arm around her waist, and pressed his lips against the base of her throat.

"You're not going anywhere tonight." He command. "Your second job is cutting into our deal."

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. "I-I will see if t-they can cut back my h-hours." There was a silence exchanged between the two, and Sasuke growled when Hinata placed her hand over his one. "B-but, I c-can't tell them unless I-I go tonight."

"Hmmm… and what will you do for me if I let you go?" Hinata's face turned red as Sasuke's lips moved up her throat, and to her ear.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke pulled away from her, his ash burned eyes bore into hers, and she turned a deeper red. The next thing she did caught him off guard, she leaned in, giving him a kiss, and just as he was about to intensify it. She grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. "I-I will be b-back."

The Uchiha watched the door close, an irate expression came across his face as he balled up his fist, but a smirk played on his lips.

_You sly, girl_.

* * *

A storm came no more than a week later, bringing hail with it, and lightening. Hinata stared out of the window, biting her lower lip, and wondering how she would get to work.

Driving in the rain always made her nervous.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" She turned around seeing the Uchiha leaned up against the wall, and his arms were folded across his chest.

"N-nothing." She squeaked. She smiled at him, warmly, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you going to work then?"

"I-I am." She began to fumble with her fingers, nervously, and looked down. Sasuke sauntered up to her, lifting her chin up with his finger, and he scrutinized her.

"Are you afraid to drive in the rain?"

"N-no." She said, embarrassed.

"You are. After all, it is raining pretty hard." His eyes flickered to the window and back to her. A pause was exchanged between the two. "I'll drive you to work."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, baffled.

"Are you questioning me?" He hissed.

"N-no."

"Hn." Hinata watched him turn around, and grab his coat. She approached him, and grabbed his hand, affectionately. He froze, then relaxed. The Uchiha pulled her against him, she gasped as her cheek pressed against his back, and he made their hands disappear inside of his shirt. She nearly fainted at the feel of his bare skin against her hands, his skin was rough, but smooth at the same time. He hymned as he moved their hands all over his chest, and then towards his belt.

Hinata let go of his hand, trying to control her frantic heartbeat, and the Uchiha chuckled.

"I like it when you touch me." He whispered, huskily. Hinata inwardly admitted to herself that she did as well. However, all she could do was nod, and he beckoned for her to follow him out the door.

She did after a few moments of recuperation.

"Y-you should come to my job, and eat dessert there. Or m-maybe come visit me on my lunch break." Hinata recommended as they made their way there.

"Maybe." The Uchiha shrugged. "Do you want me to?" Hinata had made friends with many of her coworkers among them being Kiba. Kiba and Hinata became fast friends on the first day, he also ate lunch with her too sometimes, but it was nice to always have additional company.

Hinata nodded, modestly.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, Hinata waved at him, and got out. However, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed at Kiba who was getting out of his car at the same time, and he ran up to Hinata.

Sasuke stared at the scene in front of him through the window. He watched Kiba share his umbrella with Hinata as they made their way into her work, and his jaw clenched.

Possessive thoughts ran through his mind, reiterating, _she is mine_. How dare she share an umbrella with another man, he cursed underneath his breath, he was definitely going to join her for lunch.

The day started off as usual, customers came in and out of the shop, and Hinata worked at the best of her ability. Kiba and any other coworker helped her if she got too overwhelmed, and soon lunch came.

Sasuke came right as she took break, he came with food, and an umbrella? She looked at him, perplexed and elated.

"What is the u-umbrella for?" The Uchiha pulled her aside, and gritted his teeth.

"You shared your umbrella with that man, how dare you." His eyes were dark, and Hinata put her hands in front of her.

"H-he is just an f-friend."

"Uh huh. Don't accept anything from any other an except for me." He handed the umbrella to her, his eyes stared off in some distance, exasperated.

"A-are you jealous?" The Uchiha met her eyes once more, and he reached up a hand, running his thumb over her bottom lip. He closed in, their faces were just inches from one another.

"Your damn straight, your treading on thin ice, making an Uchiha jealous is a dangerous thing to do."

"Y-you have to t-trust me?"

"Trust?" He laughed, halfheartedly. "I don't trust anyone, placing trust in anyone is foolish."

"P-perhaps." The Uchiha rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand, tightly.

"Just heed the warning."

"Okay." Hinata could tell the umbrella he had bought her was not cheap, and the food he bought them to eat was no exception. She felt a little guilty for eating such an expensive meal. As they sat in the lunch room, Kiba greeted them as he sat with his own lunch, and he was met with an icy welcome from the Uchiha.

Hinata nudge Sasuke, he looked at her out the corner of his eyes, and she mouthed "be nice, please."

The shocking part of all of it was he listened to her, and Sasuke picked her up at the end of the day.

"You're right." He stated as she entered the car. She looked at him, shocked.

"A-about what?" He chuckled, cockily.

"My jealous is foolish. There is no way you would even glance at a guy like that. I am the best after all." She gave him a sour look, he found it to be rather cute, and leaned over, pressing his lips against her ear. She sighed against him, finding herself melt, and his hand rested on her stomach. He titled her head, giving her a searing kiss, and Hinata ran her hands through his hair. They pulled away with heavy breaths, and then, Sasuke whispered, seductively.

"I want you."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	8. Calls, Moments, and Encounters

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

The Uchiha was not too happy to learn that Itachi would be staying at his house for three days, apparently there was some meeting in town that he had to attend to, and Itachi didn't want to take a hotel. Sasuke knew his brother was just using it as an excuse to come and visit.

"My brother is coming to stay with us." Sasuke stated as he chopped a tomato against the cutting board. Hinata looked at him, shocked, the last time she had seen his brother was at that dinner. What would he think about her living here with his brother?

"H-how will you e-explain you know me… here."

"I don't explain anything to no one especially my brother." Sasuke said with a shrug. "I'm just giving you a heads up. But, nothing changed between you and me."

"Okay." Hinata said with a smile. The Uchiha would be careful about displaying himself to Hinata around Itachi, Itachi would not ever let it go.

Itachi came with a small suitcase, and took residence in the guest bedroom. Hinata had made all three of them dinner the first night, but Sasuke took over distributing the dishes. She suspected it was because he didn't want her serving Itachi out of some sort of jealousy, it made her giggle.

Itachi left early in the mornings, and came back later in the evenings even after Hinata had gotten home after the second job. At home, the Uchiha brothers said hello and goodbye to one another, discussed business, and that was it. They were odd brothers.

On the second day of Itachi's stay, Hinata was given a day off of her second job, and had come home to take a shower.

Hinata stepped out of the shower, steam flowed out of the bathroom, and condensation had built up on the mirror. The hot shower was relaxing, she smiled to herself, and tied her hair up. A yellow towel was wrapped around her slender silhouette, the door opened up causing her to gasp, and the sudden rush of cold air made her shiver. She turned to see the Uchiha leaning against the door frame, and he cocked an eyebrow. A red towel was settled on his waist, his upper torso was fully exposed, and she could see it covered in all kinds of scars.

"Took you long enough." He stated. His lips curved into a smirk, she squeaked, and turned red.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You didn't take all of the hot water did you?" The Uchiha sauntered up to her, reaching out his hand, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. His finger trailed along her jaw, Hinata shook her head, and smiled, bashfully.

"I-I don't think so." Sasuke leaned in, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth, and hymned, throatily.

"You better not have or else you'll be taking a cold shower for the rest of your stay here till your sister gets out of the hospital." His mouth covered her mouth, their lips molded into one another's, and his tongue caressed her bottom lip. Hinata's head started to spin, it was already bad enough that he was seeing her in a towel, and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red at the thought. She pulled away from him, he gave her a hard dissatisfied scowl, and she brushed his bangs with her fingertips.

"Sorry."

"Uh huh, just go." The Uchiha said, folding his arms across his chest. Hinata nodded, walking past him, but she didn't see the puddle of water. She stepped in the puddle just the right way, and her eyes widened in shock. She squeaked, her feet slipping on the slick floor, and Sasuke grabbed her arm, instantly. She tried to steady herself, but it proved to be futile. She grabbed onto his arm, desperately and Sasuke growled, exasperated. They both fell down, Hinata felt arms wrap around her to keep her from the impact, and she closed her eyes. Her heart sped, rapidly inside of her chest, and a loud thud could be heard from the bathroom. After a few moments, she opened one eye to see the Uchiha staring at her, intently.

"Most of the water ended up on the floor huh?"

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized once more. "I-It must have been when I tied up my hair."

"Don't let it happen again." Sasuke let go of her, they began to part, but he froze. "Your incident has led us to quite a predicament." Hinata looked at him, perplexed, but she realized at that moment they were both naked. In the happening of their fall, their towels had come undone, and Hinata gasped. She instantly became flustered, covering herself with her arms, and his face with her hand.

"D-don't look!" She pushed him away, gently, and the Uchiha chuckled at her. She kept her eyes to focus on the top of him, and not let her eyes get a glimpse of what was south. Hinata tried not to stare at him, she got up, but ended up falling down one more. She yelped, looking over her shoulder, and the Uchiha was now standing up. A devilish expression was on his face, she thought she would die of embarrassment.

He was seeing her naked! She was seeing him naked!

"I like what I see." He tease. His voice was seductive, and she almost fainted. He knelt down, securing the towel back on his waist, and tossed her towel back. Hinata tied it around her as best as she could, he extended a hand, and helped her up.

The Uchiha pulled her close to him, and trailed his finger along her clavicle. "I would have rather enjoyed us staying that way for a little longer."

"You didn't s-see anything." Hinata pointed.

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Uchihas don't promise anything." Hinata grimaced, he found it to be rather cute, she was cute, and seeing her naked body only made it sweeter. He could image it glistening with sweat with his hands roaming over that milky skin. Either way, he found the whole situation to be quite amusing.

Amusing? Sasuke honestly couldn't think of anything that had truly amused him. This teeny woman against him was making him experience like in an odd way. Odd as in different and normally he would be aversive to the change, but strangely he didn't seem to mind it.

"Stop frowning, it's ugly." He scowled as he poked her forehead, she winced, and rubbed it. He leaned in, and whispered to her. "I didn't see anything okay."

Hinata sighed in relief, she knew that was a false comfort, but at least it was something. Her legs felt like jello, she nodded at him, and started to walk away. As she walked out of the bathroom, Sasuke cleared his throat, and ran his hands through his hair.

"But, I can't forgot how cute that butt of yours looks." Hinata squeaked, and closed the door.

"I'll see you when you get o-out."

And with that, she tried to recuperate everything that had just transpired. She got dressed, and sat on the couch with her legs pulled against her. Her head rested on them, she felt the couch move, and looked up to see Sasuke.

"What are you watching?"

"N-nothing much." She shrugged. She handed the remote to him. "T-there is nothing on television."

"I see." She had a blanket wrapped around her, the Uchiha studied her for a moment, and then turned off the television.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Sasuke fell asleep on the couch with Hinata curled up on top of him, and her face was buried in his chest. His arm dangled off the couch, and the other laid on her back. Itachi walked into the house, passing by the room, and he stopped. He took in the sight, his lips twitched, and a smile came across his face. He had not seen Sasuke in such a manner, not since he was a child.

"Stop staring, and go about your business." Sasuke opened his eyes, a groggy look was on his face, but it had been accompanied by his usual seriousness. Itachi didn't say a word, his eyes settled on the small female.

Itachi could tell that Hinata was good for his little brother. He just walked to the guest bedroom, and left the situation alone. However, he stopped mid-way, turned on his heels, and once again gazed at the sight.

The Uchiha had fell back asleep, his arms now fully around her, and Itachi gave a satisfied gaze.

Yes, she was good for him.

The third day before Itachi left, he talked with Hinata.

"Ms. Hinata, may I talk with you for a moment?" Itachi asked, curiously. Hinata nodded, and the two of them stepped to the side as he loaded his bags into his car.

"Y-yes." Hinata wasn't quite sure what Itachi had to talk to her about.

"My brother is normally not the one to show himself to others." Itachi explained. "But, I can see that he has no problem with doing that with you." Hinata looked at him, speechless, but he continued. "Sasuke is a hard man, ruff around the edges, but I can see he is changing. I believe that it had something to do with you, Ms. Hyuuga. Whatever you're doing to him, keep it up. I am glad to see he has found someone to bring him some form of happiness."

* * *

After a few days, the aura about the house seemed to settle due to the absence of Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke returned back to displaying subtle affection for Hinata, and of course, Hinata displayed her affection for him.

He liked the house this way, with him and Hinata. Sometimes, the Uchiha would sit down at work or at home, and contemplate to himself about Hinata.

He could envision the feel of her silky locks through his fingers, her intoxicating sweet smell, and body against his. He could almost laugh at how different they were, but yet so compatible. Either way, Sasuke wanted her to himself, she was his and his alone. He would not share her.

Was that a validation of a relationship? Yes, it was. He, Sasuke Uchiha was already in relationship with Hinata, so did that make her his girlfriend.

Yes. Hinata was his girlfriend. He felt his lips curve into a smirk as he internalized the thought.

These thoughts became more and more clear each time he interacted with the Hyuuga beauty, and he pondered how he would go about telling her. This was a new thing for him.

* * *

One day when she stepped out to get some groceries, Sasuke laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, as his eyebrows were furrowed together.

He was becoming impatient with himself, he was particularly fond of patience, and needed to tell her now.

His contemplation was soon interrupted by the ringing of his phone, God, he detested that electronic device.

He pulled out the phone, and the caller ID read unknown. He clicked his tongue, he detested these kind of class, and they were almost always some telemarked seeking for him to buy their crappy product.

He slid over the key to answer it.

"I'm not interested." He seethed. An insidious chuckle came from the other end of the line, the Uchiha recognized it, immediately, and his eyes darkened.

"Is that any way to answer the phone, Sasuke?"

"What do you want, snake?" Sasuke growled. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." Orochimaru cooed on the other end of the line.

"Hang up the phone and erase my number." The Uchiha commanded. "I want nothing to do with you, bastard."

"Hard as usual. I like that. I will hand the phone back to my assistant." Sasuke's jaw clenched, he wished that he had never picked up the phone, but the fact that Orochimaru had his contact information made him grit his teeth. He knew that it would be only a matter of time before Orochimaru knew more information about him.

How did the snake find him?

The Uchiha had left that part of his life behind a long time ago, and he had purposefully made sure it stayed there. Sasuke found himself clenching his phone with rage.

He would not allow that snake to interfere with his life now.

"Sasuke, it's been long." Another male voice said on the other end.

"I see your still Orochimaru's bitch, Kabuto." Sasuke seethed.

"Shame you left us in such an abrupt way all those years ago. But, we couldn't forget about you, no one could. Anyways, Orochimaru would like to have you back, maybe you do a couple of jobs for him."

"No, you two can go screw yourselves."

"I see. Orochimaru will not be happy to hear of your denial of his humble offering."

"Like a care." Sasuke hung up the phone, staring at it, and his eyes narrowed. A job huh? A job, no doubt, he would have taken in the past in his misguided pathway. But, there is no way he would ever do something like that again. He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't take no for an answer, and would no doubt nag at him again, but his answer wouldn't change.

He was not a tool and would not be used as such, not by anyone! This was the perfect way to dampen his mood.

XXXX

Hinata came home with a bag of groceries, a smile was plastered on her face, and she waltzed into the kitchen.

"I'm h-home." She informed. Hinata expected Sasuke to come into the kitchen, he had begun to do so whenever she had went out shopping to look at the groceries she had bought. However, when he didn't come, she stepped out of the kitchen, confused, and that was when she noticed Sasuke was leaning against the wall. He was gazing at the ceiling, an unreadable expression was on his face, and she looked at him, concerned.

"Sasuke?"

"Un."

I-is e-everything okay?" She sauntered up to him, kneeling down, and the Uchiha pursed his lips. He looked away from her, but pulled her against him. Then, he flipped her around, her back now against the wall, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She turned red, but her concern only heightened more. He moved and pressed her forehead against hers.

"I need to tell you something."

"W-what?" There was a silence exchanged between the two, it unnerved her, and he sucked in his breath.

"Before I worked for Uchiha Industries and met you. I used to be involved in drugs and other criminal activities, mostly assaults." Hinata's lips parted, she remembered Itachi telling her about it, but to hear it from Sasuke meant that he must have thought a lot about her to open up.

She cleared her throat. "Why?"

"I allowed my hatred at that time to cloud my mind, succumbing myself to anything that could make my bad childhood memories go away." Hinata's eyes softened, she didn't think anything less of the Uchiha, and everyone had their own demons to deal with.

"And the man I used to do those things for called me today." She gasped.

"D-did he want…." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, but I am not doing it. For now, keep this between you and me. It is not for Itachi to know. I know that Orochimaru will not take my initial no as a final answer, I can handle it." Sasuke pulled away from her, and he fisted his hair. "You probably want to know why I told you this."

Then he murmured, lowly. "You're the only one I really trust in this world."

Hinata didn't know what to say, his ash burned eyes stared back at her, silently, she felt flattered that the Uchiha had thought of her in such a way. However, his statement also caught her off guard, he was not the one to verbalize such things, but it made a certain warmth arise in her chest.

"I-I thought you s-said trust was foolish." Hinata murmured, lowly. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment as she realized what had just came out of her mouth, and she bit her lower lip. "I'm so-" He cut her off.

"Are you saying that it is foolish to place such an insignificant thing in you?" His lips curved into a smirk, and Hinata waved her hands in front of her.

"N-no, that is not what I am…" Her voice trailed off as the Uchiha chuckled, and he twirled one of her locks around his finger.

"I like to see that flustered look. But, back to the matter at hand, I will not return to that life, I came too far to distance myself from it." And although, the Uchiha wouldn't have said it out loud, but Hinata had changed some part of his life since she entered it.

"I understand." A part of the Uchiha had found himself becoming particularly fond of talking with Hinata, normally he was not the one to engage in small talk, but he didn't seem to mind it with her, now it seemed that way more than ever.

"Plus, I would think my girlfriend would want to know more about her boyfriend." Hinata froze, looking at him, speechless, and he gave her a dissatisfied scowl. "What you don't like that idea?"

"N-no." Hinata said, quickly. She loved the idea of being his girlfriend, it made her blush just thinking about it.

"And before you ask, this is not the same as when I called you my girlfriend in front of my brother, a long time ago, things are much different now between us." Hinata's cheek turned a deeper shade of red, but she couldn't restrain herself from taking his hand.

"So, we're dating…" She said with a bit of elation.

"We are, you naughty girl." He teased. Sasuke poked her forehead, and gave her a devious smirk. "Naughty for dating your boss."

Hinata nearly fainted.

XXXX

The calls for Orochimaru persisted as Sasuke anticipated, but Sasuke's answer remained unchanged. This didn't seem to settle well with the snake, Sasuke really didn't care, and after a while, they stopped.

Sasuke knew that could only mean two things, one that Orochimaru had finally gotten the hint (Sasuke seriously doubted that notion), and two, he was planning something to force the Uchiha to bend to his will.

Whatever it was, Sasuke would be prepared for, Uchihas were always prepared for the storm.

Hinata also noticed Sasuke didn't seem so tense or restless at night when the calls ceased, but he always relaxed when she was around.

And soon everything returned back to normal for them that was until Hinata went into work not too long afterwards.

The day started off as usual for Hinata, customers flooded in and out of the dessert shop, and she was all over the place. At times, she was taking orders and other times, she was working the cash register. But, she couldn't have anticipated what was to come next.

"Excuse miss, I am here to pick up my order of crème powdered claws."

"Y-yes." Hinata smiled as a form of greeting to two customers, but her eyes widened in shock. Two young men stared back at her, equally shocked. They had long brown hair, one had hair that was elongated on one side, and short on the other. The other man's hair was long and pulled into a high ponytail. Their skin was pallid, and they looked like they were in their early twenties. However, their eyes are what caught the Hyuuga beauty's interest, pupiless opal ones stared back into her own opal ones.

They were Hyuuga! She had never seen a Hyuuga family member from the second branch not since the death of her father, Hanabi's hospitalization, and the beginning of financial woes.

She had remembered that day, clearly. Hinata had been at the hospital all day with Hanabi, it was the first day of her being at the hospital so she stayed with Hanabi to comfort her.

But, when she came home to the Hyuuga estate, her stuff was laid outside the gate, and she was locked out. A note attached on her stuff, reading:

_Leave with your dignity still left. The Hyuuga are strong, no place for the weak, the weak must be snuffed out. You are weak._

Hinata didn't know who had wrote the letter, but there was some money in an envelope addressed to her.

The Hyuuga clan didn't want her anymore. The feelings of that day were resurfacing once more, but Hinata took a deep breath. She pushed away those emotions to display how strong she had become.

The three Hyuugas stared at each other, quietly and then one of them bowed, lowly.

"Forgive me, milady, I did not recognize you, why are you working in such a place." Hinata felt a lump in her throat, and her throat became dry. She went to speak, but he interrupted her. "Ah, forgive me, where are my manners, I should not be asking the heiress to the Hyuuga family such a question. Please, may we talk?"

The other Hyuuga with the high ponytail remained quiet, his eyes watched her like a predator and its prey. It sent a chill down her spine.

The two men despite being twins seemed so different, one twin was warm, and the other twin was unsettling, she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

However, Hinata nodded and stepped off to the side, allowing Kiba to take over the register.

"We have not heard any news about the main branch of the family after your sister and father's unfortunate accident or you two. The Hyuuga family is at lost without you all, this is truly a remarkable discovery to find you."

"w-who are you two?" She was now confused a bit. Did the Hyuuga clan not write that note to her?

"Oh." He smiled at Hinata, warmly. "I am Tsui Hyuuga, your humble servant, and this is my twin brother, Tsao Hyuuga."

Tsao smiled at her as well, but it made Hinata very nervous. His smile appeared to be quite convoluting.

You should not be working at a place, where are you living now? You must move out and return to the Hyuuga estate, members of the main family should not be doing servant work." Tsui pulled out his phone, and Hinata watched him spill the news to whoever he had called on the phone.

"How are you doing, Milady?" Tsao asked, coolly. "You look rather well."

"T-thank you." Hinata murmured, lowly. She could have sworn she heard Tsao whisper, lowly underneath his breath.

"A little too well." Before anything else could transpire, Tsui interrupted their icy exchange.

"You have to come to the estate, everyone is dying to see you, milady." Tsui suggested. "Can you come now?"

"I-I have work." Hinata explained. "I'm sorry."

"Ah yes, forgive me, maybe when you get off."

"I... um…"

"Tsui, she can come at another time, allow her to work." A bit condescension was in Tsao's voice and Tsui pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here, how about we exchange numbers?"

"Sure." She agreed. She wrote down her number, and gave it to Tsui. Tsui and Tsao grabbed their orders, and Hinata returned back to her work. Tsui gave her a formal goodbye, and waved his way out. Tsao did no such thing.

Something was off about Tsao, Hinata knew that for sure.

That night, she discussed her encounter with Sasuke.

"I met two members of the Hyuuga family today." Hinata began. "We exchanged numbers and they want me to come to the estate." Sasuke looked at her, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't they abandon you?" Hinata shook her head, and she found all those emotions she had pushed aside now coming to head. She threw her arm over her face.

"I-I thought so." She felt Sasuke's hands come around her wrist, gently, and pull her arm away. Her face was wet with tears. "S-sorry."

"Shut up." The Uchiha reached over a hand, and to her surprise, wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. "What will you do?"

"I-I don't know."

"I see."

"B-but, they are my family, and I cannot d-disregard them."

"Even if they disregard you."

"Yes."

"You're too kind for your own good." Sasuke stated. His words betrayed him, he knew very well where such notions came from for once upon a time, and he held the very exact one. "Do as you wish though."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day, Hinata, Tsao, and Tsui met for coffee, she learned that Tsui and Tsao were a part of the commission that kept Hyuuga cooperation running in full blow. Hyuuga cooperation was a business that had been directly built by her father, Hiashi, Hyuuga, however it had come to a halt in the absence of her father.

Or at least that was what she thought.

Tsui and Tsao took her to the Hyuuga family estate where she was welcome with full arms, but multiple questions were asked about her and Hanabi. She tried to keep her answers to a minimum, but one thing she found was that everyone talked about Tsao. They talked about how great of a Tsao was, and how he had managed to keep the Hyuuga family stable even more than Tsui.

Why was that?

She had also noticed that when Hyuuga family members approached the trio, they addressed Tsao before Tsui and her. They also seemed to revere Tsao, but in a frightening way, she couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

She told the Uchiha about this.

"Greed has no boundaries when it comes to family." Sasuke informed. "It would seem Tsao has replaced you."

"Perhaps." Hinata couldn't really figure out Tsao, but she had a feeling that true intentions would soon rear their heads, it was all just in a matter of time.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	9. Growing Protective Bonds

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

Since the validation of their relationship, whenever Sasuke and Hinata sat on the couch or slept with one another, it was in very close proximity. Sasuke would almost always grab her arm when she would move away, and murmur, a very clear, "No"

Hinata found it to be very cute. It would be at those moments, she would tell him that she'd right back because she had to use the bathroom or get a glass of water.

He always made grumbles in response, grumbling some unintelligible word, but he let her go. However, Hinata knew that she didn't have too long to be away from him.

If she was getting water, and taking too long, he would come into the kitchen or bathroom, and "kidnap her." When he kidnapped her, he would wrapped his arm around her waist, and carry her back to the couch or bed or wherever they were at.

"You move away from me too much." Sasuke said one day over dinner.

"Sorry." Hinata apologized. She bit her lower lip, the Uchiha would then move over to her, and whisper in her ear,

"I like it when you're close to me, your heat warms me." He stated. Her face turned ten shades of red, almost choking on the food, and Sasuke would brush back her hair, amused. Hinata would give him a sour look, he chuckled, lowly, and press his lips against her neck.

Hinata knew that he loved to tease her, and it was oddly endearing.

* * *

The two tried to keep their relationship quiet around Uchiha Industries until Karin walked in on them, holding hands while working. Sasuke wasn't too keen about this, he wanted to keep it private as much as possible. He was a private man, and didn't like his business to be publicized. However, he was a bit unrestrained when it came to the Hyuuga beauty.

The news as suspected spread like wildfire in the office, Hinata would sometime be running an errand, and a woman in the office would come up to her.

"How is it?"

"W-what?" Hinata asked, trying to deter the subject of her, and Sasuke. She wouldn't count the number of time someone had come up to her, asking about it.

"You know, you and the boss, Sasuke. I bet he is a master in the bedroom." The woman teased. Hinata nearly fainted at the comment. "Anyways, I would have never suspected you and him, so how did you guys come about?"

At that point, the Hyuuga beauty would hurry up, answer with some crap, and retreat inside of the office. The Uchiha took notice of how she seemed to be followed around other women in the office, and he put it an end to it all. He did this by calling a meeting, and threatening whoever inquired about the two of them again would be immediately fired.

No questions were asked after that. He expected Karin to cause him some trouble, but she didn't, instead she would just give him a dirty look, and go about her business.

Good.

* * *

On their lunch break, they took their lunches that Hinata had made, and went into a private room for the both of them. During their lunch time, Sasuke came unglued with his touches. There empty containers laid off to the side, their mouths covered each other's, and Sasuke ran his hands up and down her legs. She gasped, her breath hitching, and he smirked against her lips.

"Thank you." Hinata stated. The Uchiha broke the kiss, and grimaced.

"For what?"

"P-putting an end to the questions." She stated. "I-I d-didn't mean to cause such trouble." The Uchiha leaned down, burying his face in her neck, and inhaling her sweet smell.

"It was bound to come out. It has nothing to do with you." Hinata nodded, smiling at him, and he lifted up. She brushed the bangs out of his face, and allowed her fingers to trace the contours of his handsome face. He groaned at her touch, and touched her hand.

This was how every lunch break went, they could not get enough of one another, and home was no different.

* * *

"Um…Sasuke?" Hinata asked, curiously. Her face was a deep shade of red, she tucked her hair behind her ear, and Sasuke's eyes flickered to Hinata. She stood at the doorway of their bedroom in her bra and underwear. Hinata was deeply embarrassed by the whole thing, she told herself she would feel uncomfortable with Sasuke seeing her in such a way, but she didn't seem to mind now that it was happening.

He had already seen her naked.

Sasuke took in the sight, he noticed the curves of her body, and how slender her legs were. Her bra and underwear were a matching pink lace. He cursed underneath his breath, thoughts ran through his mind of what he could do to her, and he clicked his tongue. The Uchiha ran his hands through his hair, and pushed away his growing erection.

"What?" He said with a smirk.

"I-I don't have any clean pajamas." Hinata admitted. "D-do you have something I can wear?"

The Uchiha noticed her shivering, he beckoned for her to come here, and opened his drawer. He tossed one of his shirts at her.

"Here you go, that will keep you warm."

"Oh, t-thank you." Hinata slipped on his shirt, she took in the smell of his cologne, and smiled to herself. His shirt came to her knees.

He couldn't wait to have her bare, wearing his clothes.

For the rest of the whole day, she wore his shirt even when she was no longer cold. It made a certain warmth arise in her chest. Sasuke noticed her touching it, and giggling to herself. He cocked an eyebrow.

She was so cute.

* * *

It was not too long afterwards, he pulled her into his lap, causing her to squeak, and he poked her forehead.

"How long do you plan on wearing my shirt, the wash is done." Hinata smiled at him, and pulled his sweater closer to her.

"I like it." She admitted. He took in the glint in her eyes as she said it, like a child. "I like it because it came from you."

"You're weird." He said with a smirk. She looked at him, shyly, and her eyes rested on a huge scar down his chest. The scar showed through his shirt despite it being the top being only unbuttoned.

"How did you get this scar?" She reached out a hand, and traced the scar with her finger. He groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"In one of the assaults, I did, the man cut me."

"Oh." Hinata mouthed. "How far does it run?"

"Not very much."

"May I see?" The Uchiha nodded, his eyes never moved off of her, and he unbuttoned his shirt all the way. Hinata took in all of the scars, and touched them, gently. He took in the pained look on her face as she gazed upon the scars of his past, and he pursed his lips.

"You have so many deep scars, did they hurt?"

"I didn't feel them." The Uchiha said with a shrug. There was a silence exchanged between the two. "Do they bother you?"

"A little. I hate to see that you h-have endured such pain." Hinata admitted. A slight blush came to her cheeks, and Sasuke remained silent.

"Hinata." He breathed. His voice was seductive, and sent chills down Hinata's spine.

"Y-yes." She tried not to melt.

"How about you, do you have any scars?" He tugged at his shirt on her, and she shook her head.

"N-no."

"I see, never fell as a child or any of that?"

"I did, but m-my father always had an n-nurse take care of it right away."

"I see, not to damage the porcelain skin huh." Sasuke ran his finger down her throat, and stroked her clavicle. "How about a birth mark?"

"Well, I…" Her voice trailed off, and his smirk grew wider.

"So, where is it?"

"O-on my lower back." Hinata murmured, lowly. "But, y-you really can't see it."

"I will be the judge of that." Sasuke said. "Plus, you have already seen my scars, it is only fair. I see yours." He lifted her off his lap, laying her down flat on her stomach on the couch, and she squeaked. Hinata looked over her shoulder, and he rolled up his shirt.

He saw her small birth mark, it was at the base of her spine, and traced the outline of it with his finger.

"It suits you." Sasuke rolled his shirt back down, and she lifted back up. He popped in a movie, and Hinata popped some popcorn. She snuggled by him during it, the movie lasted for about two hours, and she fell asleep on him. He took in her sleeping face, it was peaceful, and he leaned in, kissing her rose colored lips. Sasuke picked Hinata off the couch, she was rather light, and reached the bedroom. However, no more than he got in the bedroom, his own fatigue overtook him, and as soon as he made contact with the bed, he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Despite Hinata getting close to Sasuke, and vice versa. The unexpected drama of their own lives still continued. Sasuke didn't receive any calls from the snake, but he wasn't so naive, the snake was up to something, and that something was no good. The Uchiha tensed up when he thought about it, but the simple presence or touch of the Hyuuga beauty relaxed him.

She was his drug in many ways.

For Hinata, Tsui still invited her to the Hyuuga estate much to Tsao's dislike. Hinata knew that Tsao didn't like her presence one bit there, he never fully acknowledged her, and it also seemed that he looked down on her.

Tsao was also a little off. There seemed to be a cold disposition about him, sending chills down her spine that there was much more to him than his apathetic expression, and not in a good way either.

Her guess proved to be valid one time when she was over at the Hyuuga estate. Tsui was showing her around to what had changed around the estate, a maid bumped into Tsao by accident, holding some kind of cleaner, and it spilled all over him and Tsui.

It was at that moment, Hinata caught a glimpse of who Tsao really was. Tsao grabbed the maid by her collar, and snarled.

"You stupid girl, how dare you spill such filth all over my brother, and I such insolence cannot be overlooked."

Hinata reached out her hand towards Tsao in hopes of calming the situation. The maid trembled under the harsh grip of the Hyuuga, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"I-I'm sure, s-she-" Tsao's eyes glared at her, and he hissed, cutting her off.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you." Hinata was taken aback by his words, her hands fell to the sides, and a she gripped her clothes. She bit her lower lip, and Tsao pushed Tsui away from the maid. He stumbled backwards, Tsui eyed his brother, and then smiled at the maid.

"I'm terribly sorry for my brother's brutish behavior. Please see the rest of the day off. Our clothes can be easily washed." The maid bowed in gratitude, and nearly ran off down the hallway.

"And please forgive my brother, milady." Tsui apologized. Hinata nodded, Tsao didn't say a word, but turned around.

"Yeah, sorry." Hinata knew he didn't mean it, but she accepted it. The two brothers were dichotomous, Tsui was kind, gentle, and often spoke on behalf of him and his brother. Tsui was quiet, and had a foreboding presence about him.

Even though they were twins to Hinata, they seemed so different.

There were couple more incidents were Tsao's inner self had been unveiled in front of Hinata, it made her uncomfortable.

And the one she turned to for comfort was the Uchiha.

He was her confidant in many ways.

* * *

She got home from one of her visits, and as soon as she entered the door, the Uchiha grabbed her by the waist. Sasuke's mouth covered her mouth with his own, longing for the woman he hadn't seen for a while, and he growled, lowly, pulling away.

"Took you long enough." The Uchiha huffed. Sasuke had on a pair of dark denim jeans that settled low on his lips, and no shirt on with a pair of socks. Hinata touched her lips, they tingled with his searing kiss, and she looked at him, apologetically.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I-I lost track of time."

"Uh huh. So, how was it?" His hand clasped her hand, and they intertwined their fingers.

"It was good." Hinata bit her lower lip, and fumbled with her fingers, nervously. "B-but, Tsao is an l-little different."

"How?"

"I-I feel uneasy around him, and e-everyone seems to fear him in some way. I also catch h-him looking at m-me with a strange animosity."

"I see. When do you go over there again?"

"I-I'm not sure." Hinata said.

"Well, when you go over there. I will go."

"T-thank you." She pressed herself against him, burying her face in his chest, and smiled when she felt his arm come around. He reached down, and lifted her chin up. Her cheeks turned red, and she stood on her toes, kissing him once again.

The Uchiha hymned, throatily, and in a hushed whisper said, "Let's continue this in the bedroom." He wanted to make up for the time she had made him wait.

He led her to the bedroom, and pushed her, gently onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer against his body, and their mouths met. The kiss was desperate, both of them wanting more and more from one another. Hinata's hands ran up his neck, and into his hair. He moaned, trailing his lips down her throat, and her breathing was heaved.

"S-sasuke." she moaned. The Uchiha reached up his hand, and tucked at the zipper of her shirt.

She gasped, their eyes met, and Hinata turned a deeper shade of red, she knew where this was going. "A-are we….."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we're not, not yet." He returned back to trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "I just want to touch you." Her heart hammered inside of her chest, she could hear it beating in her ears, but she nodded at him.

"Okay." Sasuke smirked against her skin, pulling down the zipper of her shirt, and exposing her bra. Her bra was a white lace, and unbuttoned from the front. He unbuttoned her bra, and began to trail kisses down even further. She moaned a little louder, Hinata withered underneath him, but her body felt hot and alive.

* * *

The Uchiha kissed down the front of her, but did not reveal her breasts. Hinata's hands moved down his back, she traced the outline of his spine with her fingers and then back up.

He rolled his eyes, his kissed became a little rougher, and his tongue dipped into her belly button. She squeaked, and he chuckled.

"So sensitive." She grimaced, but gave him a playful smile. Her hands moved to his chest where they brushed over it, admiringly. He moaned, lowly, and began to suck on the soft flesh of her belly. She moaned, continuing her same caresses, and crude thoughts began to run through Sasuke's mind.

About how he would undress her, completely, claim her body with his mouth, and screw her for hours on end, till she was raw.

He pulled down her pants causing her to gasp, her pants settled on her pelvis now, and the brim of her panties showed. He trailed his tongue above the rim of them causing her to sigh.

"S-sasuke…" He did this for a couple of minutes, and she ran her hands though his hair. Their bodies met once again, he slid the rest of her shirt off, exposing her breasts. Her breasts pressed against his chest, the feeling of her buds against him made him moan and so did she. Hinata reached up a hand, resting it on his cheek, and he leaned into it.

"Hmm." He purred. They stayed that way for a couple of moments, it was surreal, but Sasuke sucked in his teeth. "We should stop while we are ahead."

"O-okay." Hinata reached up, snapping her bra back, and picking up her shirt. _Soon, _Sasuke thought to himself. He had no condoms with him at that moment, and if they had proceeded any further. The amount of sex that he would with her would surely ensure a pregnancy.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Bothered, the Uchiha tried to focus on other things to push away his growing erection.

"Let's go out to dinner." He suggested. Hinata got off the bed, and smiled at him, warmly.

"Or w-we could m-make a dinner, it would be special j-just you and me." Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"Fine." He was becoming such a softie. "I'll get my keys." Hinata giggled, and followed suit. Sasuke drove them to the grocery store.

"What would y-you like for dinner?" Hinata asked, curiously. She held her purse in one hand, and the other hand held his hand. Their fingers were interlaced with one another's, and Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll eat whatever you make."

"H-how about leek soup and b-braised pork?"

"Sounds fine. Just make sure there are some tomatoes with it."

"Of course." The Uchiha followed after her as she gathered up the food, he saw some girls staring at the two of them, and his eyes narrowed. They whispered to one another, pointing at him, and her. Hinata really didn't seem to pay attention, she was picking out the pork, and Sasuke gave the girls the dirtiest look he could muster. They gasped, disappearing into a nearby aisle, and he hissed.

They paled in comparison to the woman next to him.

* * *

He helped Hinata pick out the food, at one point she reached for something high on a shelf, and Sasuke grabbed it for her.

"T-thank you."

"Whatever you want, _hime_."

"What a cute couple." Hinata heard a married couple say as they passed by, and her cheeks turned red. She squeezed Sasuke's hand, and he looked at her with an unfathomable expression. He still maintained his stoic demeanor with those they passed by, but he sometimes would lean in and bury his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet toxins. They went down one aisle, and Hinata counted everything in their basket as they headed to check out.

"Oh, I-I forgot to g-get the cream."

"I'll go get it." Sasuke stated.

"I-I will meet you up front."

"Hn." The Uchiha and Hyuuga beauty parted their ways, and Sasuke wandered about the store. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he kept his eyes forward. A man bumped into him causing Sasuke to curse underneath his breath.

"Bastard." He hissed.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" The man chuckled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he turned around. The man pulled down the hood of jacket, and Kabuto stared at him with an insidious smile. The Uchiha's body tensed up, and a hard expression fell over his face.

"How did you find me?"

"Come on, Sasuke. You of all people know that Orochimaru has his ways." Kabuto said. "He is immensely displeased with your response to his request. He has done so much for you."

"Leave me." The Uchiha growled.

"This is your last chance." Kabuto informed.

"Fuck off." He seethed. Kabuto shook his head, Sasuke didn't like the certain glint in his eyes, but he rivaled the glint with his own murderous one.

"Don't ever approach me again or I will see to it that you two stay in the ground." He threatened. "Now heed the warning."

"If you leave now. There is no telling what will transpire."

"You forget, I'm always prepared for what is to come." Sasuke stated. "Tell me how did Orochimaru come back after what I did to him?" Sasuke could tell he had struck a nerve due to the way Kabuto's face twitched, and he smirked, darkly.

"You two know your weak against me."

"There is no generosity anymore if you leave."

"What an odd juxtaposition." He stated. And with that, the Uchiha walked off, rather quickly. He had to get to Hinata as fast as he could, he wouldn't, couldn't let him find her. They had to get out of this store fast. There was no way in hell he would let Kabuto set his beady eye on her, but Sasuke wouldn't out it past them that they probably already had an idea about her. He grabbed the cream, and met Hinata.

Hinata looked at him, concerned. "I-is everything okay?"

"It's fine." He assured. He grabbed her hand once again, and she nodded.

"Did you get l-lost?" He scoffed.

"As if I could get lost in such a mundane place." They paid for their groceries, Sasuke offered to put the groceries in his car, keeping his eye out for signs of Orochimaru's main henchmen. He drove off, thinking to himself how Orochimaru was getting too close for comfort.

He did not tell Hinata about his encounter at the store, he did not want to her to worry about it, not when he was going to take care of the whole thing.

The two made dinner together, and during that night, the Uchiha stepped out of their bedroom. He dialed back the number from which Orochimaru had called him at.

The phone rang a couple of times, and then went to an automatic voicemail. Sasuke left a message.

"Listen, snake, keep your distance from me or you'll regret it." He seethed. He hung up afterwards, rubbing his temples, and headed back inside the bedroom. Sasuke climbed back in bed, Hinata moved closer to him, and her hand rested on his stomach. His hand stroked over Hinata's hair, and his eyes focused on her. He would need to protect Hinata as much as possible. He would not let her know what was happening, he didn't want to worry her pretty little head.

No one touched what belonged to an Uchiha, not Orochimaru or this Hyuuga, Hinata had been telling him about.

He, Sasuke Uchiha, had never felt so strongly about protecting someone ever before.

* * *

A couple of days later, the Uchiha still had not received a call from Orochimaru in regards to his threat.

_Good. _

But, also Tsui had called Hinata to come back to the Hyuuga estate, and have breakfast with Tsao and him. Sasuke was ready to put the fucker who was making Hinata feel this way in his place even if he had to force him in _that_ place.

Hinata was not sure how Tsui and Tsao would react to Sasuke coming along with her, but she did feel a sense of security with him by her side. She would never want to be alone with Tsao even if Tsui had stepped out of the room.

Hinata drove towards the Hyuuga estate, and Sasuke stared out of the window. Tsao and Tsui were waiting at the gate, and Hinata took a deep breath. Sasuke got out of the car before she did, and he opened her door. Hinata stepped out, and she saw Tsao and Tsui look at the Uchiha, shocked.

"I-I brought m-my boyfriend with me, is that is okay."

"You date an Uchiha?" Tsui asked, blatantly. Hinata nodded in affirmation, and Sasuke stared at Tsao, icily. They exchanged cold glances, and Tsao spat something unintelligible.

"Fraternizing with Uchihas is just asking for trouble, but dating one." Tsao stated. "No Hyuuga would ever fathom such a thing."

"Well, she is." Sasuke hissed. "Get over it." He scanned Tsao's face, and Tsao clicked his tongue.

"Unfit." He murmured. Sasuke was about to say something, but Tsui stepped in.

"Forgive my brother, Mr. Uchiha. You are welcome here too since milady is dating you. It is a pleasure having you." Hinata saw Tsao flash the evilest look at his brother, but he nodded. Sasuke had to admit that the Hyuuga estate was nice, but he watched Tsao the whole time. He noticed what Hinata was talking about, and Sasuke didn't like that one bit.

They all sat down for breakfast where questions about what Hinata had been doing in life were exchanged, she kept her answers vague. The questions were mostly exchanged by Tsui and Hinata because Tsao and Sasuke eyed each the whole time.

Hinata and Tsui stepped out of the room after have consumed too much juice, leaving Tsao and Sasuke alone in the room, and Sasuke smirked to himself.

"You're a little high on yourself there aren't you, Hyuuga?" He asked. Tsao stared at him with a stern expression, and did not say a word. However, Sasuke continued. "Listen here, I don't give a fuck who you are, I know that you don't like Hinata. It is clearly evident, but I don't like it."

"It is family matters don't pertain to you."

"Whatever you're calculating. I will have your head on a sliver platter if you touch her." Sasuke promised. Tsao began to open his mouth, but Tsui and Hinata had come back, cutting the conversation short.

Sasuke knew he had gotten his point across. They ate breakfast, and hung about the estate for an hour or two. Hinata did feel like Tsao had avoided her in the presence of the Uchiha, it was the right decision to bring him.

Afterwards, they went back home, and piled up on the couch. Hinata laid on top of Sasuke, and he traced the outline of her lips with his thumb.

"I'm keeping an eye on that Hyuuga." The Uchiha informed. "I don't like him." She smiled at him, softly and Sasuke scrutinized her. There had been one thing that had been on the tip of his tongue and had been brought up over breakfast. Why didn't Hinata talk about her father?

"You don't speak about your father very much, why?" Hinata's eyes lowered, and her face darkened.

"I-it is a tragedy that I l-like to move pass. I will always miss my father, but I-I know he would want me to remain strong."

"So, you had a good relationship with him?"

"Well, sort o-of. My father always had h-high standards for me, and sometimes I didn't feel l-like I could add up." She admitted.

Hinata and him had more in common now than ever before.

"My father was like that." Sasuke's hand pulled away from her, and began to play with a strand of her hair. "He placed impossible standards on my brother and me." Hinata had never heard him talk about his family either.

"Do you s-still keep in contact w-with him? What about y-your mother?"

"She was a housewife, had enough on her plate trying to keep the family together. But, they were murdered when I was a child." Sasuke stated.

"I-I'm sorry." She empathized.

"It is one of the reasons my brother and I's relationship is sour. He dealt with it in one way, and I dealt with it in another."

"How o-old were you when it h-happened?"

"About eight years old." Sasuke informed. "I found their bodies." She winced at the thought, trying to push away the sight of the young Uchiha discovering the bloody sight. Hinata leaned down, pressing her forehead against his, and Sasuke took in a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you." He added.

"I-it means a lot that you think of me in such a w-way." He chuckled, softly.

"What other way would I think of you, Hinata, you're my _hime_."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	10. Intimacies and True Colors

******Note: There is a lemon in this chapter, and will be throughout the rest of the story.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

On her way home from her second job, Hinata's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out. The caller ID read: _Hospital,_ and she slid over the key to answer it.

"H-hello?"

"Ah, Ms. Hyuuga, how are you today?" Tsunade inquired on the other end of the line.

"F-fine."

"That is good to hear. Well, your sister's surgery will be coming up soon, so I need you to come in, and we talk about it with her in order setting things in motion."

"O-of course!" A huge smile spread across her face as she about how Hanabi would finally have her sight restored, and it was all thanks to a certain Uchiha.

"Good, can you come in early in the morning?"

"Yes, I will. I will s-see you t-tomorrow."

"Great. See you tomorrow." Tsunade hung up the phone, Hinata pulled into the driveway of the Uchiha's home, and grabbed her purse and a paper bag out of the seat. The paper bag was full with custard filled desserts, Kurenai, her boss had brought a full box of them to work as a reward for their hard work. The Hyuuga beauty had her share, but she thought that the Uchiha would like some too. She stepped out of her car, fumbling with her keys, but she heard the door click. Hinata's smile grew wider, she hurried through the door, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. The Uchiha chuckled at her, softly and closed the door behind her.

He always knew when she pulled into the driveway by the sound her car made, and always opened up the door up for her. And almost always, he was always greeted with a very elated Hyuuga beauty.

He anticipated her to say, "I'm home!" whenever she came through the door and in a way, he found himself pleased with that thought.

"Someone is happy." Sasuke observed. He lifted up her chin, and she giggled.

"T-the hospital called." Hinata beamed.

"I see, and?"

"I will be g-going up there tomorrow to get the s-surgery preparations underway." Hinata informed." But, I…" She reached down, and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. "I want y-you to come with me, you're as much a part of it as I am."

"Hn, whatever you want, _hime_." Then, the Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed together, and his eyes became intense. "So how much money have you saved since you have been working?"

"W-what?" Hinata asked, perplexed.

"You got the whole job to move out." His voice came out harsh, and she winced at the tone. Sasuke had been thinking about the whole moving out thing for quite some time, and although, he was a man of his word. He inwardly admitted to himself, he was not happy with his decision.

He wanted her here with him at all times.

"A couple of h-hundred." Hinata admitted.

"I see, do you think you will have enough to move out?" Sasuke was not looking at her now, but instead in some distance, a hard scowl settled in. Hinata scrutinized him, he was upset, she could clearly see it, and she bit her lower lip.

"I t-think so." Hinata reached up her hands, they rested on both sides of his face, and she made him look at her. "But, I-I have thinking, I don't have t-to move out."

_Yes, stay with me. _Sasuke thought to himself.

She leaned in, resting her head on his chest, and ran her hands all over him. He closed his eyes, and hymned, throatily. He grabbed her hand, and she looked back up at him.

Her next question caught him off guard.

"D-do you want me to r-really move out?" Hinata asked, curiously. Her opal eyes seemed to peer into him, and her full lips parted for an answer. Sasuke didn't answer the question, immediately, he was not the one to verbalize his wants.

"If I recall you were the one who wanted to as a way to move forward." The Uchiha said, flatly.

"I-I know, but…" She tucked her hair behind her ear, and her cheeks turned red. "You are v-very dear to me, and I-I want to move forward, but not without you." Sasuke's lip twitched, she stood on her toes, and nuzzled her face in his neck. The Uchiha snaked an arm around her waist, how could he deny his _hime_.

"I-I want to stay here with you." Hinata admitted. "If that is okay… d-do you want me to stay here?" She squeaked as she felt his grip tighten around her waist, and he buried his face in her indigo colored hair.

"Our relationship has developed into much more since that time, so I would say we have come too far with one another to part now." She nodded in excitement, and he let out a soft chuckle. He was such a softie for his woman, and he admitted to himself that it was okay.

Hinata moved away from him, and Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. His tongue flicked out, tasting the inside of her mouth, and lifting her up more to deepen the kiss. Hinata gasped for air, he turned around with her, and pressed her back against the wall. Her hands ran through his hair, down his neck, and into his shirt.

She loved the feel of him underneath her hands.

Sasuke groaned to himself, enjoying her sweet caresses, and he reached up his hand. He undid the first button of her blouse, and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. His lips trailed down her neck, and he sucked on the soft flesh that was now exposed. She moaned, lowly, and Sasuke rolled out his tongue, licking her creamy skin. She shuddered, her moans became louder, and Hinata traced his scars with her fingers. She allowed her fingers to trace the whole outline of his scars, exploring the length of them.

He groaned.

* * *

Sasuke had bought himself a full box of condoms, and he was ready to screw her as much as possible. His mouth covered hers once again, their tongues danced, and Hinata felt herself melting underneath him. Her body wanted him, and she knew he wanted her.

She broke the kiss, Sasuke wiped their intermingled saliva off the corner of her mouth, and he ran his nose alongside her jaw.

"Hmmm." He purred. He wanted her right then and there, but this was not the time to be doing such a thing not after what they had just discussed. He pulled away from her, Hinata looked at him, shocked and he ran his hands through his hair.

"So, what time do we need to go to the hospital?" Hinata blinked twice, trying to comprehend him, and he cocked an eyebrow. "Hinata?"

"Oh, yes!" Hinata squeaked. "Sorry, just a-any time early in the m-morning." Sasuke smirked at her, devilishly.

"Why such the long face?" He leaned in and whispered to her, seductively. "You want me don't you?" Hinata nearly fainted when he said that, but she grabbed the paper bag of desserts.

"Here, I-I brought this for you." She handed him the paper bag, and she smiled at him, softly. The Uchiha stared at the bag, and then back at her. He was not the one to had ever received gifts from anyone. Hinata could tell that behind his unfathomable expression, he was caught off guard, and she found it to be rather cute. "Here."

He took the bag, opening it, and he smirked. "Sweets?"

"I-I figured that you would p-probably like some. My boss brought them in, and I couldn't help, but think of y-you." Sasuke studied her, and he sighed.

"I think I told you I didn't like sweets." Hinata instantly became disappointed, but when she met his eyes, a teasing smirk played on his lips. "But, I think I have developed quite a sweet tooth being around you." He reached inside of the bag, inspecting the dessert, and then took a bit.

"H-how do you like it?"

"It's good. Now, come on. Let's get you undressed, dinner is ready. I ordered out."

"O-okay." She ran up to him as he walked off, and rolled up the bag with the dessert hanging from his mouth. Hinata changed into a shirt of his, it had become her recent pajama wear, and the Uchiha didn't object to it. The shirt came right just above the middle of her thigh, and when she went into the kitchen, Hinata became shocked to see the kind of food that the Uchiha had ordered.

It was five star restaurant food! Takoyaki, katsudon, and miso soup.

"H-how much did t-this cost?"

"Don't worry about it." The Uchiha shrugged. He finished the last bit of the dessert, and they made themselves a plate. Hinata sat on his lap as they ate dinner, they discussed about having Hanabi in the guest bedroom, and how things were going to go now that Hinata would be staying for him.

"You should cut back your hours at the dessert shop." Sasuke recommended.

"But, that w-will take longer for me to save up my money, and I-I don't want to be a burden." As soon as the words escaped from her mouth, she felt him flick her forehead, and she squeaked, rubbing it.

"You're burdening me by saying that." Sasuke informed. The Uchiha was never good at expressing himself, but for Hinata, it was enough.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke drove to Konoha Hospital, and the two met up with Tsunade. He was going to wait in the waiting area, but Hinata insisted that he come with her to discuss the matter. Sasuke didn't mind, and held her hand as they entered the office.

Tsunade went over the basics about what the surgery would all entail, Hinata listened, attentively, and she fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"Will it hurt?" Hinata asked, curiously. "I-I don't want Hanabi to feel any pain."

"I assure you that she won't." Tsunade held up her hand, reassuringly. "She will be watched by me the whole time. We will be putting her under anesthesia, and have her sedated at the chance of any pain afterwards. She will be able to go home a week, we want to ensure that nothing unexpected comes up."

"T-thank you. Have you talked with H-Hanabi about it yet?"

"Not without you present."

"M-may we go and discuss it with her?" Tsunade nodded, and they went into Hanabi's room. Sasuke took note of how Hinata took her sister's hand, and never let go of his.

So this is what it meant to have bonds. He had bonded with his petite woman.

Tsunade informed Hanabi about the procedure, Hanabi squeezed Hinata's hand, and Hinata squeezed her hand back.

"I'm not worried." Hanabi said with a smile. "I know that my sister will take care of me."

"Good. Now, that is settled, everything will proceed forward." Tsunade stated. "I trust this is fine with you, Mr. Uchiha."

"Just make sure it goes right." Sasuke stated. Tsunade eyed him, and she turned on her heels, walking out.

"This is great." Hanabi said with an elated smile. "That means I will get to come home with you."

"Hanabi, w-we will be staying with Sasuke when you g-get out of the hospital." Hanabi nodded, and she grinned.

"So, you two are really serious huh? Well, I don't mind, as long as he makes you happy, I am happy, I don't mind if we stay with him." Hanabi agreed. The two visited with Hanabi for a three hours, and Sasuke pulled Hinata close to him as they walked out of the hospital.

"Are you going to tell her?" The Uchiha asked, coolly." About the Hyuuga, Tsui and Tsao." Hinata bit her lip, and she shook her head.

"I want t-to handle it." Hinata said, boldly. "My sister has e-enough already on her plate. I will t-try to keep her as much out of it as p-possible." Sasuke admitted to himself that there were qualities of Hinata he admired, and her devotedness to her family was one of them. He wished he could be that way. She was so many things he wasn't.

XXXX

The Uchiha still kept his eye out for any signs of Orochimaru's henchmen or Kabuto whenever they left out. No signs of them ever showed up, and after a while, he tried to tell himself that maybe just maybe Orochimaru had gotten the hint.

_Maybe. _

He still accompanied Hinata to the Hyuuga estate, he watched that fucker, Tsao like a hawk around Hinata, but Tsao was a little restrained around the Hyuuga beauty in the presence of Sasuke. This only made the Uchiha smirk in cockiness, but he knew Tsao had not abandoned whatever his motives were.

Sasuke deduced that Tsui took a keen liking to Hinata, always referring to her in a high manner, like she was a princess and he was her faithful servant. The Uchiha sometimes got jealous of this, wrapped his arm around Hinata, and eyed Tsui. She was his princess, and he was her knight.

They laid with one another when they got back home.

* * *

"The Hyuuga seems to have listened to me." Sasuke said. He ran his hands through Hinata's hair, Hinata laid on top of him, and she lifted up.

"W-what did you say to him?"

"I just gave him a friendly Uchiha welcoming." Hinata gave him a sour look, he chuckled at the face, and pulled her back down. He pressed his lips against hers, and she reached up a hand, resting it against his neck. He began to trail his lips down the column of her throat, and Hinata threw back her head, moaning. Sasuke reached up a hand, and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. She gasped, grabbing his hands, gently, and she took note of how his eyes darkened.

"B-be gentle." She said with her face turning red. The Uchiha smirked at her, and he whispered, huskily.

"I will be." He assured. She nodded, and he proceeded. Sasuke unbuttoned her shirt, and then her bra. He pulled them off, she looked at him, shyly, and he took in the sight. Her pale bounds were perfectly formed, the pink buds hardening at the feel of the coolness against them, and he reached up a hand. He ran his hand up her exposed belly, over her mounds, and then up her neck. His touches made her body feel hot, and tingle all over. The Uchiha stared at her, intently, and cupped her breast. He squeezed her breast, lifting up, and began to circle his tongue around the bud. Her breath hitched, and back arched, slightly.

"Sasuke…!" she rasped. The self- control exhibited by the Uchiha was dwindling down fast.

"Relax." He whispered against her skin. His mouth covered her bud, completely where he began to suck on it, and she whimpered. His other hand played with the other breast, teasing the bud on it by plucking and rolling in between his fingers. Hinata felt the room spin, his mouth was warm on her body, and she pulled him closer. He caught her bud in between his teeth, and tucked, lightly. She squeaked, and he chuckled.

She could feel him getting hard against her, and she touched his face. He released her breasts now, bringing his mouth back over hers, and pushing his tongue in. She moaned, allowing her hands to roam all over him, and to his buttons.

She took a deep breath, her hands shook with nervousness, and she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He noticed her trembling hands, covers it with his own, and he broke the kiss.

"Are you afraid?"

"T-this is my f-first time." Hinata admitted, timidly. "Sorry." The Uchiha felt pride fill him, she was going to be his in every way.

"I won't hurt you." He meant those words. She kissed his lips in response, and then kissed his throat. He groaned at her kisses, and before she knew it, he flipped her onto her back.

"I know you won't." She stated. The Uchiha knew that she trusted him, and he would not betray that in any way. Hinata reached her hands back up, and continued unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her clavicle.

"M-may I touch you too?" She rasped.

"You can do whatever you want to me."

"O-okay." Sasuke shrugged off his shirt, Hinata lifted up, and began to trail sweet kisses on his scars as if she were trying to make them go away. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, stroking her hair as she did it, and her hands rested against his bare skin. This was the first time, the Uchiha had allowed a woman to touch him that he was going to have sex with, but Hinata was not some woman. She was much more to him, he couldn't explain it.

* * *

The Hyuuga beauty's heart hammered inside of her chest, she could hear it going on in her ears, and she trailed kisses down his sternum. Sasuke hissed as her hands traced the outline of his muscles, and his hands moved down in between them. He circled her capri buckle with his finger, and popped it open. Hinata laid back down on the bed, and her hands unbuckled his pants.

He smirked at this, "Eager?" he questioned. She looked as if she were about to faint at his comment, and he couldn't have that. He could not have sex with her fainted.

"I-I just…"

"It's hot." Sasuke moaned, velvety. He pulled off her pants, and tossed them to the side. She pulled off his pants. He climbed off of her, and went into the bathroom. He came back with a box of condoms, and placed it on the dresser. He took in the sight of an almost undressed Hinata in his bed, and felt the blood rush to his lower half. Hinata reached out a hand towards him, he took it, and climbed back on top of her.

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, down her throat, between the valley of her breasts, and dipped his tongue in her belly button. Hinata moaned, lowly, her hands traced the outline of his back muscles, and his spine. He sucked on the soft flesh of her belly, her sighs became louder, and he found himself becoming uncomfortably hard.

Hinata felt the room spin, she was glad that he was the one she would be doing this with, and she allowed her hands to move over his buttocks, admiring his body.

"Hinata." He breathed against her skin. The Uchiha then moved lower, Hinata gasped as his tongue rolled out. He traced the outline of her underwear with his tongue, from her pelvis to her inner thighs.

Her body shuddered at the feeling, she covered her mouth, letting out a muffled moan, and he did this a couple of times. He then planted kisses back up, and pulled down her lace underwear.

She bit her lower lip, and he pulled off his own underpants. They were know bare in front of one another, Sasuke took in the sight of her, and she took in the sight of him. Their eyes met, and she turned red.

She was so cute, being modest. He grabbed a condom, and laid it next to them. Their mouths met again with a fierceness, their tongues tussled one another, desperate, and hot. Hinata's hands moved all over him, and Sasuke pushed her legs open. He nestled in between them, and reached his hand down between their bodies. He inserted a finger into her sex, she broke the kiss.

"Sasuke!" She rasped. Sasuke hissed, pulling her back so they could resume their kiss, and he began to pump his finger in and out of her, slowly. She shuddered at the sensation, and her nails dug, lightly into his back.

To further stimulate her pleasure, he used his thumb and began to rub her sensitive bead. Her back arched, Hinata throwing her head back again, and he sucked on her neck.

Hinata felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her, but she wanted more. "P-please." She managed to get out in the midst of her haze.

"I want you a little wetter for me." He said, lustfully. Sasuke made sure she was slick for him, pulling out his finger when her sex glistened for him, and grabbed the condom. Hinata watched him unwrap it, and slip it onto his member. He pressed against her now, she placed both hands on each side of his face, and Sasuke brushed his lips over her lips.

"It will hurt." He informed.

"I-it's okay." She assured. "I-I am r-ready." That was all he needed to hear, Sasuke dipped his tip in, and then pushed his way into her sex. Her mouth opened up, letting out a soft cry, and he snapped his hips upwards with a powerful thrust, allowing her to fully take him in.

She cried out louder in pain, grabbing his shoulders, and he pressed his forehead against hers. Sasuke felt her walls constrict around his member, he told himself not to move, she was so tight. She took in a deep breath after a few moments.

"Y-you can continue." Hinata assured. The Uchiha buried his face in her neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he began to move in and out of her folds. Hinata winced, each thrust delivered some pain, but soon it subsided, and pleasure began to consume her. His thrusts increased in speed, and he grabbed her hips, keeping them in place. His thrusts also started to become deep, searching for the end of her. At times, he would only pull his member out a little before ramming it back into her womanhood, and the bed started to shake, violently. Hinata pulled away to catch her breath, his thrusts were hard now.

"Ngh, Sasuke!" Her fingertips brushed over his nipples, and he hissed, delivering her series of relentless thrusts.

She fell back on the bed, allowing her hips to be lifted upwards as he plunged in and out of her, and lewd noises erupted from her mouth accompanied with Sasuke's grunts and groans.

Hinata could feel herself approaching her limit in no time, the Uchiha felt his own limit approaching as well, but would slow down to prolong the intimacy. She whined as he brought them far away from their limit, and then allow them to climb it once more at a faster rate. Sometimes her legs would slide off his waist, he would pick her leg back up, and wrap it back around.

There were also times where Sasuke would not even pull out of her, but instead move his member within her. Their lower halves were completely submerged, creating a rough friction, and Hinata reached her first apex.

She withered underneath him, he held her as she came, but rode out her orgasm. "S-Sasuke… hm."

XXXX

He pushed her legs further apart to stimulate his own release, and he grunted when he reached it. Hot semen poured into the condom, and he let go of her legs. Her legs fell, limp on his side, their breathing was heaved, and he reached up his hand. He brushed the bangs out of her hair, sweat embedded itself on their bodies, and she smiled at him.

The Uchiha pulled out of her causing her to moan, and tossed his condom in the trash. Hinata rolled on her side, she had expected there to be pain there, but there wasn't. She lifted up the covers, patting the empty space for him to join her, and he chuckled, lowly. He moved next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulling her against him.

"Did you enjoy that?" She gasped, and buried her face in his chest, embarrassed. He chuckled.

"You did because I know I did." He stroked her mangled hair, Hinata kissed his chest, and he hymned. "Don't do that, I may just take you again." She squeaked at his comment.

He had to admit it had to be the best sex he had ever. There was a tender silence exchanged between the two, and the sound of Hinata's stomach growling interrupted the silence.

"S-sorry." She said, embarrassed. Hinata hide her face in his neck.

"Worked up an appetite huh, well let's get you some food. I could eat as well." Sasuke got off the bed, slipping on a pair of pants. "I will be right back. Stay here."

"O-okay." Hinata pulled her legs up to her chest, pulling the covers on her body, and she rested her head on her knees. The Uchiha came back afterwards with a bowl of strawberries and whip cream. He climbed back in bed, and beckoned to the bowl. She curled up to him, Sasuke didn't mind, and he trailed his finger up and down her sides.

XXXX

Hinata smiled to herself, taking a peek at the Uchiha, and he had a look of contentedness on his face. His eyes were closed, his lips pressed together in a fine curvature. Her eyes flickered to the pool of whip cream and strawberries. She suppressed a giggle, and scooped the whip cream on her fingertip. She placed it on his cheek, his eyes opened, instantly, and touched his cheek. He cocked an eyebrow at her at the feel of the whip cream, and she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She began to burst into giggles, as a look of disapproval would have scared anyone, but not her.

Her amusement was soon short-lived when she felt Sasuke placed some on her nose, and lick it off. It was at that moment, Hinata saw something she had never seen on the Uchiha before. A smile now played on his lips, she stared at him, shocked, and he scowled.

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Hinata said, shaking her head. "I-I just, I-I really like your smile, Sasuke."

"Don't tell anyone that I do, I will never hear the end of it." Sasuke sighed.

"I promise." She assured. The Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he had truly smiled, when he was child, perhaps? He thought that he didn't even have the facial muscles to form such an expression, but Hinata proved otherwise.

However, it was something that would only grace her and her alone. He would smile for no one else except for her.

"Good, now where were we?" He said as he dipped his finger in the whip cream, and Hinata smiled at him, bashfully. They ate all of their strawberries, but most of the whip cream ended up on their faces where she kissed it off him, and he licked it off hers.

It was a surreal moment for the both of them. After their sexual escapade, Hinata and Sasuke grew closer to one another, their kisses and touches were unrestrained in every way.

* * *

Hinata received a call from Tsui a couple of days later.

"We have to go back there again?" Sasuke groaned in her ear. He nibbled on her ear, lightly, and Hinata nodded.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "B-but, Tsui asked me to come over, he said that he had something important to discuss with me."

"Fine. But, you owe me." The Uchiha was not too fond of the visits to the Hyuuga estate, but he had agreed to go with Hinata. He would not allow any harm to come to her.

Hinata noticed when they reached the estate, Tsui looked a little down, and his usual kind features were now melancholic, and she smiled at him, softly. Tsui returned the same smile, and bowed.

"Thank you for coming, milady. Mr. Uchiha." Tsui stated.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke hissed.

"I have matters that pertain to the Hyuuga to discuss with Hinata." Tsui informed. "They are very important." The Uchiha looked around, noticing Tsao wasn't there, and his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that

"Where is that brothers of yours." The Uchiha grabbed Hinata by the arm, and pulled her back. She gasped, and Tsui held up his hand.

"He is attending to Hyuuga Corporation now."

"Oh." Hinata could tell something was wrong, Tsui beckoned for the two to follow him, and Hinata felt Sasuke's grip tighten on her arm, protectively. She gave him a smile, and stayed close to him. Tsui led them to a small private room, and closed the door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair, and turned to Hinata.

"Come back to the Hyuuga, milady." He stated. He fell to his knees, Hinata looked at him, shock, and a clear desperation was on his face.

"W-what?" She asked, perplexed.

"Come back here, we will take care of you. Surely, you are not receiving the proper treatment that a princess requires." Sasuke stared at the groveling Hyuuga, and pursed his lips.

"I assure you, Tsui, I am b-being treated very w-well." Her face turned red as her eyes flickered to Sasuke.

"Even then, please come back. The Hyuuga are broken without you. My brother has consumed everything and anyone who stands against him has been crushed." Hinata looked at him, speechless.

"W-what do you mean?" Her lip began to quiver in anticipation.

"Milady, my brother has taken your place in the Hyuuga. He has eradicated you and your sisters as the rightful heirs to the family. No one says anything because they know he will destroy them if they do, but he has made it to where you have no forbearing here. And now that you are back, I don't know what he plans."

"Not a damn thing." Sasuke snarled.

"Yes, and then there is you, Mr. Uchiha." Tsui stated. "Tsao has not made his move on Hinata because you are a barrier. Hinata, my brother made sure you stayed in the dark." Before Hinata could react, the door opened, and Tsao stood in the doorway. Tsui stood up, and put on his kind façade.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, milady." Tsui explained.

"What is going on here?" Tsao's eyes were piercing as they scanned Hinata, Sasuke, and Tsui. Tsui chuckled.

"I was just telling her about some last minute changes that have occurred within the family."

"I see. Come walk with me Tsui." Tsao stated. "We need to have a brotherly chat." Tsui nodded, following out the door, and closed it behind him. Hinata felt her eye burn hot, Tsao was responsible for everything! She covered her face with her arm, and turned her face away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

XXXX

Sasuke pulled the Hyuuga beauty near him, and he lifted up her face. He wiped away her tear with his thumb. "It would seem Tsao has done a lot more than what you think."

"I-I know." Her voice cracked. "But, I-I have to know more." She grabbed his hand, and opened the door. The two walked, quietly down the hallway, and came to another private room in another corridor. Hushed yet high voices could be heard from outside.

She leaned up against the wall, and peeked into the room. The Uchiha was prepared for anything that was going to transpire, and his grip tightened on her hand. Tsao's grip was tight on Tsui's collar, and Tsui was looking at him, hard.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I told you that I am done." Tsui stated.

"You're not done, brother. You have been in this ever since you have agreed to join me in our cleansing."

"You have brain washed me. I thought that maybe you could transform the Hyuuga, but I realize now that I was foolish. Your words were pretty, but you have done nothing to do what you spoke of." Tsui pushed Tsao away, Tsao cursed underneath his breath, and he grabbed his brother's arm.

"You will not walk away from me." He commanded. "Tell me why have you let your heart falter?"

"I have done no such thing." Tsui kept his eyes forward, but they were full of emotion, giving away his answers.

"You have, you have become soft!" Tsao yelled. An irate expression was now all over his face, and he clicked his tongue. "It is because she is here." Hinata stared at the scene unfolded in front of her, and Tsao tossed Tsui aside. Tsui slammed into the wall, and he hissed at his brother. "I wondered when we first saw her, why you said something to her. You should have went about your day normally."

"She has not seen any member of the Hyuuga, would you not have expected her to ask us?" Tsui asked, curiously.

"No, not after I wrote that note to her." So, that note, telling her to get leave was not the Hyuuga, but instead Tsao. He had taken it all from her, why? What had she done to him? Tears threaten to spill, but her face darkened.

"You should have known that this would not stay in the dark."

"It would have. Now, I must do what I have to." Tsao said with an insidious smirk.

"You should leave her alone. She has not done anything to you."

"Perhaps, but she is a part of the main branch, their blood runs in her veins."

"The blood of the Hyuuga is the same regardless of which branch they come from."

"Where are these ideals coming from?" Tsao growled. "They are foolish? You have allowed yourself to be swayed by her. It's disgusting."

"Do not harm her." Tsui warned.

"Why the sudden change of heart, brother?" Tsao asked, chuckling to himself. "You had no problem killing her father, with making sure that he would crash that night." The tears now fell down her cheeks, how could someone do such a thing? Could they even fathom what they had done? They took her only living relative besides Hanabi away from her.

"What is all of this some act of repentance, you're going where I am going, Tsui. Our hands have already been tainted." Tsui balled up his fist, and he frowned, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, I can see that the little princess has not only ruffled your feathers, but some of the other Hyuuga here. I will get rid of her very soon." Sasuke now pulled Hinata away, storming down the corridor, and his eyes were hard. She struggled to keep up behind him, some Hyuuga saw them, and nearly jumped out of his way.

Sasuke led her out of the Hyuuga estate, and back into the car. She now sobbed, her face was in her hands, and she pulled her legs up to her chest. He put the car in drive, and pressed on the gas pedal, speeding away.

The car was silent, the silence interrupted by her muffled sobs, and he parked on the side of the road after they got a good distance. His eyes glossed over to Hinata, he rested his hand on her back, and she quickly wiped away her face. Hinata eyes lowered, her cheeks and nose were a matching red.

"I'm afraid." She admitted. "H-he killed my father, and now w-what is he comes after me." The Uchiha titled her head to face him.

"He won't come after you, I am in the way." Sasuke observed. He had expected her to reveal some kind of vengeance after what she just learned, but there wasn't… just overwhelming sadness. "We are not going back there, you are not going back there ever got it?"

Hinata nodded in agreement. "B-but he killed my father."

"We will figure out something, Hinata." The Uchiha assured. "But, Tsao is calculating, one step ahead, but now you have gained the upper hand. We will need to tread, carefully, for now don't worry your pretty little head."

"O-okay." Hinata felt reassured by the Uchiha, and as soon as she got home, she fell asleep, exhausted mentally from everything that had transpired. Sasuke tossed a blanket on her, and headed outside.

He needed to make a phone call.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	11. Affirmations and Confrontations

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

An Irresistible Arrangement

_Sasuke dialed two people to take care of this situation. Upon the first phone call, the phone on the other end of the phone rang a couple of times causing him to become exasperated until it finally picked up. Wails of pain were his first response, but then he heard hissing on the phone. _

"_Shut him up, I can't hear a fucking thing." Suigetsu commanded. The wails of pain were then accompanied by a painful grunt, and then it became quiet. "So, Sasuke nice to hear from you again." _

"_I need you to do a favor for me." The Uchiha stated. _

"_Oh? Why am I obligated to do such a thing, you left Juugo and I remember?" _

"_You owe me." There was as silence exchanged on the other end of the line, and Suigetsu sucked in his teeth. _

"_Fuck you got me by the balls, what do you want?" _

"_I need you to watch over a certain Hyuuga, her name is Hinata Hyuuga, I want you to watch her every move. If anyone approaches her and tries to harm her. I want you to kill them." Suigetsu chuckled now. _

"_Now that is a favor I can do." Suigetsu stated. _

"_Oh, and she better not get one fucking scratch on her or I'll have your head." The Uchiha assured. _

"_Hmmm… a woman eh, you have never cared about anyone before especially a woman." _

"_That is none of your concern." _

"_I'll do it, but this will be the only time." Suigetsu stated. _

"_Good." And with that, the Uchiha hung up the phone. Suigetsu and him had gone way back when Sasuke was unaffiliated with Orochimaru. Sasuke groaned at the thought of his next move, he dialed the second number, and the phone rang. _

_However, no one picked up, and it went to the voicemail. _

"_You have reached the head of Konoha police department, Kakashi Hatake, please leave a message after the beep." He gritted his teeth, this was swallowing all his pride, and he left a voicemail. _

"_This is Sasuke Uchiha, call me back when you enter your office, and I will know if you ignore me." _

_Sasuke ended his phone calls, running his hands through his raven haired locks, and headed back into the home. _

_Hinata didn't need to fret, no one touched what belonged to him._

* * *

Hinata didn't dare say anything to her sister about everything that she had come to find out about their family, she didn't want to break her sister's heart. That their father had been killed by two members of the second main branch of the Hyuuga, by their own flesh and blood.

Perhaps, it was that fact which made this all seem so hard to bear. Dare, Hinata admit it, but she inwardly wished it could have been merely by an accident or by some other convoluted criminal.

She tried to sort the thoughts out in her mind, rationalize what motives of Tsao and Tsui could have to drive them to commit such an atrocity.

Yes, she was a part of the main branch, the main branch and second branch of the Hyuuga family had been long divided due to social restrains the main branch placed on the second branch.

But, things were changing, Hiashi Hyuuga was changing his ways in regards how he treated the second branch. It was not her father's fault for the way he had initially treated the second branch, he had been a product of a long division of learned hierarchal rules.

Hinata had concluded that her father's change of heart came too late, old animosities had already begun to bloom, and over the years, festered into something much darker.

Tsao and Tsui were a product of that darkness. Tsao had reared his ugly head, and it was indeed ugly.

The Hyuuga beauty did feel safe around Sasuke, she knew that Tsao would not come after her directly because Sasuke would protect her. Furthermore, Hanabi was safe because security monitored Konoha hospital twenty-four hours a day.

A part of her wondered if Tsui was going to be okay, even though he had been actively involved in the killing of her father, she couldn't help, but think he was trying to somehow redeem himself.

_Maybe._

And even though Hinata could not ever dismiss what he had done to her, she could forgive him. She would not allow the seeds of hatred or vengeance sprout within her, she was still Hinata Hyuuga who believed in the innate goodness of human beings.

But, the situation needed to be rectified, that even she could not deny.

* * *

Hinata tried to muster the strongest look on her face as the days passed. She had to be strong for herself, for her sister because tears could only go but so far. Hinata would not to let the whole situation consume her too much, life still went painfully on, but she had a certain someone to lean on, a certain Sasuke Uchiha.

She laid out bowls of soup in front of the Uchiha who stared at her with unwavering eyes as she took a seat at the table next to him.

"You should keep your distance from the Hyuuga so that things can settle down." The Uchiha recommended. Hinata nodded in agreement, and Sasuke reached out a hand. It rested on her head, she looked up at him, and he scrutinized her.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"I know how you are feeling." The Uchiha stated. "I found out when I was a preteen who killed my parents, and allowed my own darkness to consume me. I went out, and I killed the man responsible for my parents' murder." Hinata's lips parted at him, and he looked away, scowling.

"I thought it would make me feel better, but the darkness still remained." She would never judge him, people's past did not define him, and she understood him.

Sasuke couldn't stop, thinking to himself how he had just empathized with her. Never had he ever fathomed doing such a thing.

The Hyuuga beauty reached out her hands, and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, and he stroked her hair.

"I don't know what t-to do."

"I have made a few phone calls." Hinata looked up at him, confused, and he brushed her lips with his thumb. "I put in a call to the man who caught me, and threw me into jail. He is head of Konoha's police department." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Y-you did that… f-for me?"

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hinata shook her head, and he clicked his tongue. "I hate that fucking head of the police department, but I told you that Tsao will get his dues, and so we shall wait. I am not a patient man, but when it comes to destroying someone, I will take all the time I need." He smirked at her, she couldn't help, but giggle at his comment. However, she knew that he was serious and meant every word he said. In a way, his words made her chest fill with warmth not because they would have to apprehend Tsao, but because he would go to great lengths for her.

They ate their food without any word of the situation after that.

XXXX

Sasuke got calls from Suigetsu on his cellphone when he was working late at Uchiha Industries, and she was working at the café.

"No one has approached her yet." Suigetsu stated. "So far, everything is going smoothly."

"I see." The Uchiha had an idea Tsao wouldn't approach the Hyuuga beauty out in the open, no that asshole was far too sneaky for that. "Good." And with that, the calls would end. Sasuke had yet receive a call from Kakashi, and he knew that Suigetsu would not watch over her forever.

So, he put in another call to Kakashi. He also began to ponder.

Why was he going to such lengths for her?

He had never done it with anyone. Perhaps it was because he hated the smug Hyuuga, and wanted to see him fall. But, that was all untrue and Sasuke inwardly knew it, no this all went much deeper than he could have ever anticipated.

Hinata and Sasuke came home at the same time that night. She approached him, and touched his arm, gently.

"Um... S-Sasuke?" He looked up at her and she stood on her toes, kissing him, sweetly. "T-thank you." She murmured against his lips.

"For what?"

"D-doing all of t-this for me."

"Hn." He snaked an arm around her waist, and deepen the kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, their mouths opened, and sought to taste one another. The Uchiha hymned, throatily, and he broke the kiss. Sasuke picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

Hinata's face was flushed, she hide it in his hair, and Sasuke laid her down on the bed. He walked over to his nightstand drawer, and grabbed another condom. Hinata thought to herself how this was going to be the second time, she had sex with Sasuke. He pushed her down on the bed, gently, and his mouth covered hers once more. She reached for the buttons of his shirt, he ran his hands up her dress, and brushed over her womanhood through her panties. She shuddered at the sensation.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing this time?" He whispered, huskily. "I like the lace ones, but you should really start buying see through." Hinata turned red, almost fainting, and he chuckled, lowly. She began to unbutton his shirt, and leaned up, kissing his chest. He pulled her against him, unzipping her dress from the back, and shrugging it off her slim body.

The Uchiha titled her head back up, kissing down her throat, and began to suck on her soft flesh. She moaned, lowly, and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke shrugged off his pants, Hinata allowed her hands to roam all over him, and graze her fingernails, lightly across his skin.

He hissed, groaning at the sensation, and unclasped her bra. He cupped her breasts, running her finger over the buds till they hardened, and lightly nibbled on them with his teeth.

"S-Sasuke…" He nestled himself in between her legs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. She shuddered as he poked her womanhood through her underwear, and he groaned. The Uchiha released her buds from his sweet torture, and then kissed his way down. He slid down her underwear in the process, and Hinata knotted her hands in the bed sheets. He proceed onto taking off his own underpants, pushing her legs up against her, and far apart. Sasuke then spread her sex, and began to tease the most sensitive areas of it with his fingers. She nearly came off the bed, he chuckled at her, and pushed her back down. Hinata moaned louder, her eyes closed, and Sasuke felt himself harden at the sight. She shuddered as his fingers teased her sensitive spots, Hinata opened her eyes to see the Uchiha looking at her, smirking, and she turned a deeper shades or red.

"I….

"You'll enjoy this round, I can assure you." The Uchiha informed. He stopped teasing her, allowing his tongue to trail back up her body, and into her mouth. Slipping on a condom, Sasuke slid his member into her, she gasped as he stretched her, but it didn't hurt like the first time.

It felt nice.

* * *

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she held him close to her. He began to thrust in and out of her, wildly, and she buried her face in his neck. Her legs naturally spread for him as he moved in and out of her sex, Hinata held onto him, and they pulled away from each other. Their foreheads pressed against one another's, and their breathing intermingled, hot and heavy.

Hinata gasped when he lifted her up, on the bed, and she popped up and down on his shaft.

"Sasuke…!" He whispered her name, so velvety it send chills down her spine, and her back arched, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. She wrapped her fingers around his neck, and the other hand gripped the bed sheets. Sasuke watched her, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he hymned to himself.

They remained that way for a couple of minutes, but then he reached down in between their bodies, and pushed her onto the bed. He pushed her legs off of him, and ran his hands down her arms. Their hands met, where they interlaced their fingers, and he positioned her arms above her head, loosely. His mouth covered hers as he slowed down his movements, allowing his member slid in and out of her, lazily. Hinata moaned at the sensation in between their mouths, and he sucked on her bottom lip.

Sometimes, the Uchiha would grab her hips, and give her one good hard thrust. She whimpered in ecstasy, it didn't take long for her to come, and he rolled his eyes as her walls clamped down on him, stimulating his own release.

His liquid spilled into the condom, her arms wrapped around him, and they both settled down. After they settled down, Sasuke pulled out of her sex making a wet noise, and he chuckled.

"You came a lot." Hinata squeaked, closing her legs, and pulling them up against her. He threw away his condom, and she took a quick peek at his naked body. Hinata took in the sight of him for too long because she soon saw Sasuke staring at her with a smirk. She buried her face in her face, embarrassed that he had caught her, and she felt the bed move. She gasped as he grabbed her hand, and pressed it against his bare chest. He leaned in, and whispered.

"Like what you see?" She lifted up her head, flustered.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, quickly. "I just…."

"Like what you see." He reiterated. A teasing smile settled on his lips, and he leaned in, kissing her neck. Hinata fell asleep not too long afterwards, and to the Uchiha's surprise, so did he.

* * *

After a couple of days, Sasuke's phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket Hinata looked at him as they laid on the couch. He read the caller ID, it read Konoha Police department, and he showed it to her. She mouthed an "oh" and he answered it.

"How nice of you to call me back." Sasuke derided.

"How do you have my number?" Kakashi asked, coolly.

"I am an Uchiha, I have my ways."

"What is it that you want, got in more trouble?" The white-haired man assumed.

"No. I have some information regarding the death of a certain Hiashi Hyuuga." There was a silence exchanged on the other end of the line, and Sasuke smirked to himself.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I know his daughter, and let's just say his daughter and I are closely acquainted with one another." Hinata searched Sasuke's face as he talked to the head of the police department, and she bit her lower lip. "I am sure, you want to close that case out."

"Why are you so interested in that?"

"None of your business." Sasuke growled. "Now take the information, and get a case solved or not." Kakashi remained silent on the end of the line, and then cleared his throat.

"When can we meet?"

"Today at Konoha Park, meet us at twelve." The Uchiha stated. "Oh, keep your doughnut consuming buddies at bay or you can forget about it."

"Whatever you're planning. I will be prepared for it." Kakashi clicked his phone at the same time Sasuke hung up, and met Hinata's curious eyes.

'W-what did he say?"

"We will meet him today and you need to tell him everything."

"I-I will."

* * *

At twelve, Hinata and Sasuke met Kakashi at Konoha Park. Kakashi stood underneath a tree, and his eyes narrowed at Sasuke as they approached him.

"Sasuke." Kakashi stated. Hinata studied the white-haired man, half of his face was covered up, and the Uchiha clicked his tongue.

"Enough, this is Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter." Sasuke beckoned to Hinata, and Hinata smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi bowed.

"We heard have heard about you, but were unable to locate you after the death of your father." Kakashi stated. "Now, you have some information for me."

"Y-yes." Hinata said with a nod. The Uchiha leaned up against the tree with his arms folded across his chest as Hinata and Kakashi discuss everything they found out about Tsao and Tsui and their role in her father's death.

After all of the information was put out there, Kakashi ran his hands through his hair, and grimaced. "That is unfortunate. I am sorry to hear this, Ms. Hyuuga, we will jump on this information right away." Kakashi stated. "For now stay away from them as far as possible."

"I-I have." She assured.

"Let me have your number, Ms. Hyuuga. I will call you as soon as I get to the station, and we will proceed further." Hinata gave out her number, and Kakashi walked up to Sasuke.

"I never anticipated you to be the sympathetic type." Kakashi said. A hint of amusement was in his voice, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you. Mind your business, and take care of this now." Kakashi didn't say anymore, and walked off.

XXXX

Hinata received a call from Kakashi after a couple of days later, and they proceeded on forward. According to Kakashi, she needed to get a confession from Tsao and Tsui for what they had done, and the Uchiha was not happy with that one bit.

"No." He hissed. "You're not going in there alone." Hinata reached out a hand, and she touched his cheek. Some recent thoughts had been running through her mind, her heart jumped when she woke up to the Uchiha next to her, when he touched her, when he even looked at her.

She was… falling in love with him, and she would need to tell him. Just at the right moment and time. Hinata rested her head on his chest.

"P-please."

"No." There was a silence exchanged between the two, and he sucked in his teeth.

"I will keep watch." Sasuke stated. Hinata looked up at him, and Sasuke stared at her with an unfathomable expression. He poked her nose. "Don't tell Kakashi, but I don't think he is sufficient in protecting you."

"I won't." she promised.

They set up the plan for the following night, Hinata called Tsui to tell her she was coming over to the estate.

Kakashi and the rest kept their distance, Hinata rode in the car with Sasuke, and Sasuke disappeared from her side when they pulled up. She took a deep breath, and entered the Hyuuga estate.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, milady." Tsui said with a bow. "I was disappointed for you to leave so abruptly."

"Sorry." Hinata apologized. Tsui waved his hand, and placed a hand on her shoulder. There were wires strapped to her body to record anything that transpired, the Hyuuga estate seemed usually empty.

"No worries, milady." Tsui stated. "Now, there is something I must show you." Hinata followed after him, they came into a room, and Tsui grabbed her all of the sudden.

"You have caused some tension between my brothers, tried to sway me, but I know what you really are." His grip tightened on her arm, painfully hard, and she yelped. Tsui pulled out a knife, and pointed it towards her.

Hinata's eyes widened, Tsui's face, everything about him seemed to be completely different from before. It was devoid of any kindness she had seen him display even when he warned her about Tsao.

"I-I don't understand. Why did y-you warn me of your brother!" She struggled to get away, but he yanked her back. He pressed the tip of the knife to her throat.

"You did that, you caused me to go against my brother, and you made me say those things. You must pay with your life for all the suffering you and your family have caused everyone!" Tsui shouted. Hinata's lip trembled and out of sheer desperation, pushed him away from her. She tried to dart out of the room, Tsui grabbed her jacket, and the wires underneath.

* * *

The Hyuuga beauty gasped, shrugging off her shirt, and the wires ripped as she pulled away. She opened the door behind her, slamming it on Tsui, and heard him let out a series of curses.

Her heart sped up as she looked inside her shirt to see the wires were now completely mangled, and Hinata felt her eyes burn.

What was she going to do!

Tsao caught her from behind, swinging her into the wall, and she cried out. He grabbed Hinata's hair, yanking her head back, and she yelped in pain. His eyes were wide, a smirk played on his lip.

"Shut up." He commanded. He held her down, pointing the gun at her, and she trembled.

Was she going to die?

"P-please." She pleaded.

"I tried to give you dignity, little princess." He derided. "You were not supposed to come back here. You should have stayed away, and everything would have been fine. However, now you have messed up everything, swayed people, and turn them against me."

"Why?" Hinata questioned. Tsao clicked his tongue, and sighed.

"I guess I owe you that before I kill you, if you must know why I hate the main branch so much. The main branch kept the second branch in poverty for so long if we did not comply with your demands. My mother and father struggled to raise my brother and I under the harsh rule of your father. We were supposed to take care of the main branch, but what did you all do for us? We always ended up empty handed, and I simply rectified years of dues."

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. "But, m-my father was changing." Tsao laughed, and brushed her hair with his gun.

"You expect me to believe that, how fucking stupid do you think I am?" Tsao seethed. "The main branch needed to be destroyed. You all sat on the spoils of this family for too long. I am going to change this family without any upbringings of this past. I guess I do owe you, in the wake of your death, I will bring about happiness to the second branch that was once tramped upon. So, thank you."

Hinata heard the gun cock, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Drop the fucking gun." A dark voice seethed. Her eyes flew open, Hinata turned to see Sasuke standing in the hallway, and his hand was wrapped around Tsui's neck. A clear dismay was all over Tsui's face, his face was covered in blood, and Sasuke's eyes were hard.

"Ah, Uchiha, how nice of you to drop in, trying to save her, but I am afraid you came too late. You are going to witness the dawn of a new Hyuuga family leader."

"I will choke the life out of your brother if you don't let go of her." He assured.

"Please, Tsao!" Tsui shouted. "Do what he says."

"Your death will not go in vain, brother." Tsao said, closing his eyes. Tsui's eyes widened as all color drained from his face, and Sasuke tossed Tsui aside, quickly. He could see Tsao would proceed on without any hindrance. He lunged for Tsao, setting off the gun, and the bullet ricocheted off the wall. She screamed, watching the two tussle, and the gun went off. Hinata gasped, seeing the Uchiha fall back, and hold his shoulder as blood poured out.

Tsao got up, Hinata tried to move to Sasuke, but he grabbed her hair once again. He took the base of the gun, slamming it upside her head, and knocking her down. A gash started to ooze blood, Hinata looked up at him, the view of him fuzzy as he had literally knocked the lights out of her.

"Now, you die." Despite her fuzzy vision, Hinata saw the Uchiha grab Tsao's wrist, and force it in an unnatural direction. Tsao hollered, dropping the gun, and he collapsed on the ground, holding his wrist.

"You fucker!" He shouted. The Uchiha smirked at Tsao, and kicked him as hard as he could. Tsao ricochet backwards, blood now forming in his mouth, and he covered it, trembling.

"Now, tell me, how much are you in pain?" Tsao looked at Sasuke, furiously, and leaped for him. The Uchiha turned to the side, making Tsao miss him, and he balled up his fist. He rammed it into his gut, twisting upwards, and Tsao screamed in agony.

Sasuke was going to make sure he suffered, slowly, and he would revel in it. How dare he come after Hinata!

_Hinata. _

The Uchiha turned to her, forgetting about all the thoughts that had just run through his mind, and he walked up to her. He knelt down, examining the wound on her head, and she reached out towards him.

She knew that Sasuke was going to kill Tsao. Sasuke reached out a hand towards her, brushed her cheek with his fingertips, and taking her hand. He gathered Hinata in his arms, the wound on her head looked bad, and she whimpered. Her vision now cleared, the wound pulsed with a blistering pain.

"S-Sasuke…" Her voice trailed off, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up." He commanded. He grabbed Tsao's gun, pointing it towards him.

"I have come too far!" Tsao shouted, angrily. "You will not take what I have worked for away from me!" Tsao lunged for them, Hinata gasped, grabbing onto the Uchiha, and Sasuke shot Tsao in the shoulder. Tsao staggered backwards, spatting curses as blood gushed out of the wound, and now the sound of police sirens could be heard.

Foolish, Hyuuga.

XXXX

Hinata touched Sasuke's hand, holding the gun, and their eyes made contact with one another's.

"Please, drop it." she pleaded. The Uchiha pursed his lips, a part of him wanted to kill this man, more than he had ever wanted to kill someone in a long time, but with Hinata pleading with him.

He could not say no.

He tossed the gun as far away as possible, and Hinata smiled at him. He leaned in, and nestled his face in her hair. She snuggled up to him, he picked her up, carried her out of the estate. The sound of sirens started to sound off in the distance, and Kakashi stepped out of his police car. Multiple cops now flooded the estate, going in to see the product of the confrontation.

"Did you kill them?" Kakashi asked, curiously as the ambulance pulled up. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and he stared at him out the corner of his eyes. The lights of all the police cars and ambulance made his eye glow red.

"No." he said, simply. And with that, the EMTs ran up to Hinata and him. They wrapped her head up, Sasuke rode with her to the nearest hospital, and she held onto his hand. The EMTs also patched up Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

The nearest hospital was Minato's Hospital. They took Hinata and Sasuke in the back, she was taken to a different section, and he to another. Nurses inspected his shoulder wound, he hissed as they touched him, but apparently the bullet had missed him.

"Doesn't it hurt?" The nurse asked, curiously.

"No." As they attended to him, he reflected on the situation.

He had never listened to anyone before when they told him to stop doing something, and Sasuke would have killed Tsao, but he listened to her. He now knew that this relationship ran much deeper than just merely girlfriend and boyfriend.

Dare he say it, the Uchiha was falling for the Hyuuga beauty, hard. He didn't know how to react to the realization, but he needed to tell her.

He could almost laugh at the idea of him falling in love, if it wasn't so true.

After everything was situated between the two, Sasuke was finally allowed to see Hinata, and she smiled at him.

"S-Sasuke, I-I was looking for you." He smirked at her, pulled up a chair, and sat down next to her. The doctor came in after everything died down.

"Hello, Hinata." The doctor greeted "we're going to take you into surgery that wound of yours needs some stitches." Hinata nodded, groggy as she came out of her nap, and Sasuke let out an "hmph"

The Uchiha watched nurses come into the room, and roll her out.

"You can wait in the waiting room." The doctor suggested. Sasuke gave him the clearest no he could ever give, the doctor gulped, and nodded. He didn't press the matter any furtherer.

She came back in an hour, nurses' maneuver around her afterwards with all sorts of antiseptics, and shots to prevent any infection. She grabbed his hand when the shot penetrated her arm, and his eyes narrowed at the nurse giving it. The nurse met his eyes, a nervous fell over her face, and she hurried up, administering it.

He didn't want anyone to hurt her, _**not ever**_.

They were finally left alone after hours of checking her and his vital signs, and making sure the wounds were clean. The Uchiha leaned in, pressing his lips against her ear. "Do you hate shots?"

"Umm hmmm." Hinata admitted.

"You're so cute." He chuckled, lowly.

"T-they gave me dissolving stitches." She said, pointing to where the gash was. "They go a-away after a few weeks."

"I see." A tender silence was exchanged between the two.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?"

"You saved me." Hinata said with a frown. "I don't know where I would be without you." The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How much did they give you for pain medicine?" She gave him a sour look, but a smile played on her lips, she knew he was teasing her. "I didn't do anything, Hinata. You still ended up hurt. I hardly think that constitutes a thank you."

"J-just take it." Hinata said, boldly. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hmm. What's this? I like seeing you take control, perhaps you could do it in other ways?" Sasuke poked her cheek, and Hinata turned ten shades of red. However, she took his hand once more, and interlaced their fingers. Hinata scooted over, and patted the empty space in the bed.

"Lay beside me?"

"The bed is not made for that." Sasuke stated. Hinata gave him a disappointed sigh, she turned over, and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. He put down the rail, climbing in the bed with her, and she giggled when and arm wrapped around her waist.

This was the perfect time for her to tell him.

"I am falling in love with you." Hinata admitted.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. I am falling in love with you too." Hinata gave him an elated smile, her cheeks turned red, and he tucked a hair behind her ear.

"R-really?" He poked her forehead with a smile on his face.

"I don't kid about such things."

It was not too long afterwards, that Hinata fell asleep, and he could hear her soft breathing. The Uchiha brushed a hair behind her ear, and buried his face in the crook of her neck where he murmured, very softly.

"You are only woman for me, Hinata."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	12. Love and War

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

******Author's Note: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :)**

An Irresistible Arrangement

The Uchiha couldn't count the number of times that Hinata told him that she was falling in love with him during their stay at the hospital. He would just chuckle, lean over and nuzzle his face in her hair where he verbalize his own affirmations. When she fell asleep, he always joined her in the bed, and found that she slept better that way. Hinata clung to him almost always while she dwelled in her land of dreams, and he found it to be rather cute. Sometimes, he grimaced to himself, thinking how the petite woman had changed him in a lot of ways. Before he had met her, he thought he would just die on his own alone, but he didn't want that anymore. He wanted Hinata to be with him at all time.

There was one time, the two had got in trouble for sharing a bed as it was considered "inappropriate." Sasuke told them to fuck off in response and to get them a bigger bed or he, Sasuke Uchiha would seek to destroy the reputation of the hospital.

And of course, they obeyed him. No one trifled with an Uchiha.

XXXX

Hinata gave him a sour look when he did this, but giggled at the same time. Her head wound had got increasingly better during her stay, and at times she would take a peek at the Uchiha. He always sat in the chair with his arms folded across his chest, and a stoic expression on his face. But, when she reached out for him, touching his hand, and interlacing their fingers, his expression always softened.

"What are you doing, hime?" The Uchiha asked, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled at him, warmly, and shook her head.

"N-nothing."

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke inquired.

"Better." Hinata affirmed. "W-why?"

"Because…" He leaned over, pressing his forehead against their conjoined hands, and took in a sharp breath. "I want to get out of here. This place is insufferable. I fucking hate hospitals."

"I-I will try to see i-if I can get home." She giggled. "But, I-I still really like having you here with m-me." Sasuke lifted up, and poked her forehead.

"Well, I can't just leave you here now can I?" A smirk spread across his face as he said this, and she nodded. The doctor came back into the room the next day where she proposed going home, and he agreed to it much to Sasuke's relief. The Uchiha really didn't see the point of having her at the hospital any longer, he could take care of her himself.

The day after, Hinata was discharged from the hospital. Sasuke brought her a blue shirt, a white cardigan, and a pair of capri pants to wear that day. Hinata couldn't have felt any better being in her own clothes, she had to admit inwardly that she had grown wary of the smell of hospital, and couldn't wait to get back to their home.

The Uchiha helped untie her hospital gown, she slipped on the shirt and capris that he had bought. He turned around to give her some privacy, and slipped on her white cardigan.

Sasuke was seen before they left the hospital, they inspected his shoulder, and made sure that no infection had set up in it. The Uchiha really didn't care about his shoulder, it was just a flesh wound and frankly, he had received much more afflictions when working with Orochimaru.

He was going to ignore everything they told him to do. A nurse brought out a wheelchair for Hinata after they were both cleared, and she was rolled out.

Hinata was given a few provisions from the doctor, one not to do anything strenuous which elicited a hearty low chuckle from the Uchiha. She turned red at the comment, and elbowed him, gently.

XXXX

Sasuke opened up the car door, and Hinata climbed in. "Get better, Ms. Hyuuga." The nurse stated on an end not.

"T-thank you." And with that, they drove off. She nearly jumped with joy when they entered the home, and Sasuke chuckled. She fell back on their bed, and he sauntered up to her. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and pressed his lips against her stitches.

"It is nice to be away from there." He breathed.

"Umm hmm." She agreed. Hinata remained on rest for a couple of days while Sasuke took care of her, but she didn't want to be catered to. So on the fifth day of her being home, she decided to make dinner for the two of them. Sasuke caught her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He seethed. She squeaked, almost dropping the seasoning in the soup.

"I_I was just making dinner." Hinata stated.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Sasuke walked dup to her, and he snaked his arm around her waist. She gasped when he lifted her up, and sat her down on the counter beside the soup. "I'll do it."

Hinata scrutinized him, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. She reached out her hand toward the pot.

"I-I can do…" Her voice trailed off.

"You should listen to the doctor." The Uchiha hissed. "Now, just tell me what to do or I'll fuck this up." Hinata giggled, and directed him to add the different spices. The soup turned out decent much to Sasuke's surprise considering him and cooking didn't mix.

"It's good. You really are a good cook." She said, taking a spoonful.

"I had your help." Sasuke said with a sigh. "That hardly constitutes as cooking." Hinata knew he never liked to admit to anything. However, there was one time where Hinata felt dizzy, and she ran into the Uchiha who grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I just got up really fast." She assured. "I'll be o-okay."

"Uh huh." He said, skeptically. She smiled at him, lifting up on her toes, and kissed the corner of his mouth. Sasuke turned his head and their mouths met where they exchanged a sweet kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later, they received a visit from a couple of Hyuuga family members.

As soon as Sasuke opened the door, he greeted them with disdain. "What the hell do you want?"

"W-who is it?" Hinata was shocked to see several Hyuuga family members who had flowers and all kinds of get well items for her. The Uchiha pulled Hinata back, and gave them the ugliest look he could muster.

"Uchiha." One of them greeted. He had long white hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, a gray top on, and a pair of dark blue dress pants. "Mistress, please forgive us." He bowed to Hinata and the other Hyuuga family members followed suit. "We have disgraced the Hyuuga name by turning our backs on the ones who kept the family together, the main branch. Please find it in your heart to forgive us."

Hinata was rendered speechless, and there was a silence exchanged between the two. She would forgive them, she would never condone what Tsao and Tsui did to her, but they had no part in it. The rest of the Hyuuga family members were just pawns in their game.

"I-I forgive you all." Hinata said with a thin smile. "But, i-it will not bring my father back nor make u-up for the years that I have spent on my own with my sister away from the family. Those p-past feelings of a-abandonment is something that I-I will never forget. But, I-I will forgive you all because I-I can't allow myself to turn m-my back on you all. Regardless of whether we are a part of the main branch or second branch is out of the question. W-we are of the same blood."

XXXX

Sasuke stared at Hinata, intently and he felt a smirk tug at his lips. She was too kind for her own good, too forgiving, and it was everything that he…loved about her. No matter what, Hinata always kept her kind disposition, refusing to let the world taint her with its filth.

_Yes, he loved her. _Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together, and his smirk smoothed over into an unfathomable expression. He had never really thought about loving someone other than himself, Hinata had changed so much of him that if he were to look on himself from the past, he would not be able to recognize what he had become.

He was indeed happier with her. He thought love was something not for him, but Hinata proved that to be wrong. The Uchiha loved this small petite woman next to him, he was no longer falling in love with her, it was much more than that.

"Truly, you are too kind." The white-haired Hyuuga stated. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ryota Hyuuga. I am the one who has taken over temporarily at Hyuuga Industries, but before we talk about that, please allow us to bring you these gifts."

Hinata nodded, and Ryota looked at Sasuke. "May we enter your home?"

"No funny business." He snarled. Hinata smiled at him, grabbing his hand, and squeezing it, affectionately. The horde of Hyuuga entered the Uchiha's home with caution, and Sasuke pointed to the dining room.

"Sit your gifts there and stay there." He commanded. The Hyuuga beauty was given bears, balloons, and all kinds of cards. Hinata sat at the table with Sasuke as they caught up on everything that had transpired.

"Tsao and Tsui's trial is coming up soon." Ryota stated. "We will not be there of course. They are no longer part of the Hyuuga."

"Oh." She had forgotten about the trial coming up, luckily she didn't have to be there for it. Sasuke made sure that Hinata would not come in contact with those two ever again or else he may end up behind bars.

"W-what about all of t-those who followed Tsui and Tsao?" Hinata inquired. She fumbled with her fingers, nervously, and looked down. "I-I am honestly a little afraid to be around e-everyone."

"Have no fear, we have weeded out all of their affiliates." Ryota assured.

"How?" Sasuke questioned.

"We have our ways." Sasuke chuckled, mockingly. "It is because of yoru ways that she ended up at the hospital." Ryota's face darkened.

"Perhaps, but we will protect Hinata and Hanabi as best that we can." Hinata pressed her lips together.

"With all due respect, I have Sasuke to do that." She murmured, lowly. Ryota's lips parted, and then he chuckled.

"Yes, you do. So, you will not be coming back to the Hyuuga estate and live there." Hinata shook her head.

"No, from now on. I will be s-staying with Sasuke." She said, shyly. "B-but, that is my decision and not Hanabi's decision. When she gets better, p-please allow her to make that decision."

"Understood." Ryota said with a nod. "I respect your wishes, mistress. We must speak about the condition of Hyuuga Industries, we have kept the gossip at a minimal due to the exposure of Tsao and Tsui. However, Hyuuga Industries is declining and need a rightful member of the main branch to lead it." Hinata looked at him, shocked.

"You want me to l-lead Hyuuga Corporation?"

"Yes." She would no longer have to work the second job, Hinata could take over what her father did and in an odd way, carry on his legacy.

"O-okay." Sasuke could see already in the business magazines talking about how the head of Uchiha Industries and head of Hyuuga Corporation were lovers, and he clicked his tongue at the thought.

_This is a step forward._ Hinata thought to herself. They talked about all of the things she would be required to do when she took over and it was slightly overwhelming. The Uchiha noticed how troubled she seemed when they Hyuuga left, and he pulled her close to him.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked, pressing his lips against hers. She hymned at the sensation of his lips against hers, and she played with a button on his shirt.

"I-I am just thinking if I would make a great head of the company. I-I mean I have never done something like this before, and I-I don't want to mess up." She admitted.

"Just do what you think is best." Sasuke said with a shrug. He reached over a hand, and patted her head. She giggled. He was never direct with his comforting, always indirect, but his message was clear to her.

"I will need to find a new assistant." He didn't want a new assistant, no one was good enough to take her place.

"No, d-don't just yet." Sasuke turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" His voice came out a little bitter than he would have liked. She could see that he really didn't want to see her go.

"I'll figure o-out something." She assured.

"Fine."

XXXX

Hinata quit her second job, she was sad to see it go, but she had to take her place back at Hyuuga Corporation.

Her first day as head of Hyuuga Corporation was quite a hectic one, everything was thrown at the Hyuuga beauty all at once, companies in other countries, solidifying deals, and not to mention meeting those who worked for her.

She returned home late on her first day and no more than she ate dinner, she fell asleep on the couch.

Sasuke and Hinata left at the same time on her second day of work. "Don't overdo this whole new head job." Sasuke stated, pulling Hinata against him.

"I-I won't. It is just Tsao and Tsui have a-allowed things to fall apart so that I have to clean u-up the mess they m-made." She stepped on her toes, and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, opening their mouths, and their tongues danced. He ran his fingers up and down her slides, and Hinata broke the kiss when his fingers dipped into her clothes. They caressed her bare skin where she tried not to melt.

"W-we can't." she said, breathlessly. "w-we have to get to work."

"It will be quick." He assured. Hinata kissed him one more time, and pulled away. Sasuke groaned, but a smirk played on his lips. As the days progressed at Hyuugas Corporation, Hinata got the hang of things, and they started to go by more smoothly. And in a week, she became a fully-fledged Hyuuga head of Hyuuga Corporation.

However, she couldn't quite figure out how to keep her promise to Sasuke, how she could go back to Uchiha Industries, and yet maintain her control over her own company.

The answer came in a meeting.

"We need a huge company to invest in us." Ryota stated." Hyuuga Corporation is making its way back to the top, but we need a company to give us a bit more reputation." Hinata tapped her chin, light, sorting through her thoughts, and she smiled at the sudden epiphany.

"We should m-merge with U-Uchiha Industries." Everyone in the meeting room looked at her, shocked, and Ryota smiled at her.

"It is a good idea, Uchiha Industries has millions of stocks and investments everywhere. It will definitely place us on the map." He agreed.

"When we merge the companies, we will be p-partners in all our decisions and the merging should be called Uchiha-Hyuuga Corporation or Industries, whatever w-we decide with the two heads, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. I mean if you all a-agree with that." She said, turning red.

"Brilliant." She heard them whisper in the room.

That night, Hinata sat on the bed, cross legged, and Sasuke had his arm behind his head.

"So, I-I figured out how I can come back to U-Uchiha industries." Sasuke was immensely pleased to hear the news, he had tried to give her as much time as possible, but he was not a patient man. He was reminded of her absence from his job whenever he glanced at her empty desk.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind, hime?" He snaked an arm around her waist, and she curled up to him.

"h-how about we merge the c-companies." She informed." Hyuuga Corporation needs a business to take it up, it has increased in reputation with me being there, but we need a little more place in the business world.

The Uchiha ran his hand through her indigo tresses. "Hmm. I like the sound of that, and how will we do each company?"

"As co-partners."

"Okay." Sasuke agreed. "I will call Itachi tomorrow and we will schedule a meeting." The Uchiha called Itachi up the next day, and the following day, they met with Hinata at Hyuuga Corporation. The companies merged within a couple of weeks where it became Uchiha-Hyuuga Company, and located to a new building. Sasuke and Hinata worked alongside one another in a bigger office with their desk in close proximity.

Hinata always kissed him when she left to go print out something or whatever, and he chuckled at her little forms of public romance. Hinata knew she loved Sasuke, but she didn't want him to feel pressured into saying it because she said it.

But, one day when she was working, it all came out at once. Hinata was stepping out to get them lunch. "W-what would you like?"

'Whatever." He said with a smile. Never did he let anyone see him smile except for her.

"Okay, I will be back in an f-few. I love you, Sasuke." She said as she gathered her things. She froze as she registered what had just come out of her mouth, and Hinata looked over her shoulder. "O-Oh, I'm s-"-

Sasuke cut her off. "Shut up, Hinata." There was a silence exchanged between the two. "I love you too…. A lot." Hinata turned red, and she smiled at him, elated.

"I was wondering when you were going to say it." He smirked. She gave him a sour look, but was more elated than she had ever been before.

* * *

Tsao and Tsui were sentenced to life in prison, but not too soon afterwards, Tsui and Tsao committed suicide in their cell. Hinata read it in the paper, but she pushed it behind her. It was all in the past now.

Hanabi's treatment soon came underway within the next month, Hinata and Sasuke visited her on the day of her surgery. Hinata provided her sister with comfort before the surgery and afterwards.

A couple of weeks later, Sasuke went with Hinata at Hanabi's first attempt to see, and it worked out better than ever. He noticed how Hinata wiped her eyes, quickly as she fought back the tears at the revelation, and Hanabi hugged her.

Another month later, and Hanabi came home. Sasuke and Hinata set up the guest bedroom for her, Sasuke slept alone the first night. Hinata spent time with Hanabi.

Hinata contemplated on how to explain the situation with the Hyuuga in the lightest terms as possible. She knew that she would have to come clean about some of it, but she would not tell her about Tsao and Tsui or their role in the death of their father. So during the first night, Hinata told her sister everything, immensely sugarcoated.

When she was finished, Hanabi grimaced and pursed her lips. "I understand. So, we are a part of the family once again."

"Y-yes." Hinata confirmed. "And I am head of the company t-that father used to control."

"Oh." Hanabi mouthed. "So, you will be living here."

"Un."

"Do you love him?" Hanabi asked, curiously.

"I d-do."

"And he loves you right." Hanabi said, holding up her finger. "Because if he doesn't then there is something wrong with him." Hinata giggled and waved her hands in front of her.

"Yes, he does. But, you do not have to stay h-here with me when you are ready. You can stay at the Hyuuga e-estate. This is my decision, and y-you have yours. We will never part though whatever you decide."

"Of course." Hanabi snorted. "We're kind of stuck with one another. Thank you, sis for everything."

"Well, what are sisters for." Hanabi made a decision after a couple of days that she would stay at the Hyuuga estate when she was of age.

* * *

Hanabi was unsure about the Uchiha as she had only met him a couple of times, but she knew that her older sister and him were lovers. But, her uncertainty of him went away after they were sitting on the couch alone as Hinata had stepped out, and Hanabi reached for a glass of water. They didn't talk very much, she could tell he was a closed book, and found him incredibly hard to read. Her vision was not quite fully restored due to the spots and displacement of objects at times.

She was shocked when her hand didn't touch the glass.

"Move your hand a couple of inches to the right." Sasuke stated. Hanabi stared at him, taken aback, and she nodded. She smiled when her hands touched the glass.

It was at that moment she decided he was good for her sister.

Sasuke headed out in the next week.

"I have to go meet with my brother today." Sasuke informed. "I will be back."

"Okay." He pulled her into a quick embrace, and left.

Not too long afterwards, she heard a knock at the door, Hinata opened the door, and three men stood on the door way. One man was in a cloak, and she saw an insidious smirk come across his face. Before Hinata could gasp, he pressed his finger to his lips.

"Quiet. Hinata Hyuuga or we will slice your throat." She felt her stomach tighten at his words, he hissed like a snake, and sent chills down her spine. Hinata thoughts already went to Hanabi who was in the next room.

"Who is it, Hinata?" Hanabi inquired.

"Tell her just a solicitor." He commanded. She did exactly what he said to do. His smirk grew wider. "Good girl, now come out with us or we kill the both or you." Hinata's legs felt like heavy weights as she walked outside with the men, and closed the door behind her.

But, it was the wrong thing to do.

"Grab her, and bring her." Kabuto informed. Hinata backed away as the two men grabbed her by the arms, roughly and began to bind them. She squirmed, opening her mouth to scream, but Kabuto shook his finger. "Don't make noise. You know what will happy if you do. We don't need you alive necessarily. We can use your dead body." Hinata's eyes widened, the man slung her over his shoulder, and they headed for a small black car. She was thrown in the back seat like a rag doll, and they climbed in.

"Oh, she is a pretty one." The man ran his hand down her cheek, and she shuddered.

"No!" She said, firmly. "Leave me a-alone, what do you w-want?" The other man laughed at her.

"You have caught the eye of a certain reptilian." He informed

"Shut up.' Kabuto hissed. "She does not need to know anything, she is nothing but a pawn. Now, give her the sedative, it will be a long way back." Hinata watched them pull out a long syringe, and roll up her shirt. She began to squirm as best as she could, avoiding the needle, and the man cursed among themselves. Finally, one of them slap her so hard it made her see stars, and before she knew it, the needle penetrated her skin.

She felt her eyes become heavy, and struggled to keep them open. But her body became flaccid, and soon she succumbed to the darkness.

Sasuke's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hinata disappeared!" Hanabi said, frantically. "I don't know where she is. She answered the door one moment and now she is gone."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he felt another call come in, and he told her to hold on. He answered the other call.

"I never anticipated you of all people to develop a bond." Orochimaru cooed. Sasuke got up from the table, and walked off.

"You fucking asshole. How dare you touch her." His eyes darkened with anger, and he gritted his teeth.

"I warned you and you callously ignored me, if you want her come get her and pay your dues. You know where I will be." Orochimaru hung up the phone before anything else could be said, and Sasuke gripped his phone, tightly.

"I have to go, Itachi." He stormed off, not saying another word, and thoughts ran through his mind, wildly. All of the thoughts were ways he could skin a reptile.

Because he, Sasuke Uchiha was out for blood.

XXXX

Itachi watched his brother storm off, and he sighed to himself, closing his eyes. "It would seem you have made your move Orochimaru, and now I have you right where I want you."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


	13. Past Endings and Future Beginnings

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

******Author's Note: There is one more chapter after this one :)**

An Irresistible Arrangement

As Sasuke drove back home, he found himself spatting curses underneath his breath as anger festered inside of him. He was irate with himself, how could he allow such a thing to happen to the woman he loved? He was foolish to allow himself to think that Orochimaru had left him alone, and foolish to be distracted by the other background noise Tsao and Tsui had created.

How could he have let his guard down? What kind of lover was he to the Hyuuga beauty if he could not guarantee her safety with him? He fisted his hair, gritting his teeth, and pressed the gas pedal to drive a little faster now.

When he got home, Hanabi greeted him at the door with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know where she is do you?" Hanabi sobbed. "We need to call the police and file a missing persons report."

"I am going to drive you to the Hyuuga estate." Sasuke stated, flatly. Hanabi looked at him shocked and she balled up her fist.

"What? How can you think of such a thing when my sister is missing?" She yelled. The Uchiha looked at her, silently and they stared at one another for a moment.

"I know where you sister is." He informed. "I'm going to get her and while I am gone, I want you at the Hyuuga estate."

"B-" He cut her off.

"I will take care of it just get in my car." Hanabi pursed her lips and she nodded, running out towards his car. The Uchiha sauntered up to his room, opening his closet door, and he pushed back their clothes. Behind the clothes was a box, Sasuke undid the latch, and pulled out his gun.

He grabbed it, slipping it in his pants, and covered all evidence. He was not the one to keep a gun in his house, but he had a feeling that one day this would come. Sasuke headed back out and drove to the Hyuuga estate.

"Don't mention your sister's disappearance." The Uchiha stated. "I have it covered."

"You better bring her back." Hanabi informed. Sasuke opened her car door, Hyuuga servants came out and he pointed to her.

"Take care of her till I come back." They nodded at him, and he drove off. He knew exactly where they were keeping Hinata, it was Orochimaru's hideout on Konoha bay, and not too far from the outskirts of the city. Often times, the bay served as a place where Orochimaru would dispose of bodies, undetected.

He could get there in about an hour and it couldn't have come any sooner.

The Uchiha arrived at the bay, there was a small house right on the water. He got out of the car and was greeted by a couple of Orochimaru's henchmen.

The henchmen pointed to their guns towards him, but when they saw it was Sasuke Uchiha. They mouths dropped, and Sasuke pointed his gun towards their heads.

"Take me inside now." He commanded. The henchmen gulped and did what he commanded them to do. They escorted him to the house, the inside smelled like blood, it was a smell that brought memories back to Sasuke, back to a past he had put behind him. They descended down a couple of stairs into an underground chamber.

Kabuto met him inside of the chamber and he smiled, maliciously.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." he greeted. "Orochimaru knew you would come, he is so looking forward to seeing you again."

"First, I see her." Sasuke demanded. The henchmen clicked their tongues, he gave them a sharp glare, and they stiffened, biting back their tongues.

"Straight to the point as always. Follow me." The Uchiha resisted the urge not to spill blood right at that moment, no, he needed to make sure the time was right, he told himself. Hinata held in the balance, there was no room for any mess ups.

_Hinata. _

Sasuke was led deeper into the chamber and they came to room that seemed closed off from all the other ones. Kabuto opened the door, the Uchiha walked in and he saw Hinata was laying on a bed. Her hands and feet were bound. There was a huge bruise forming side of her face from where she had been struck, Sasuke touched her shoulder, and she gasped.

"Please, l-let me go."

"Hinata." Sasuke informed. Hinata met his eyes, she tried to move towards him for comfort and whimpered. He stroked her hair in hopes to try to sooth her in light of the situation. "I'm going to get you out of her. Just wait."

"Okay." Hinata said. "T-they stuck me with something, I-I don't know what."

"Where?"

"In my stomach." Sasuke lifted up her shirt, noticing the incision point, and his eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"It is a mild sedative, passes right through the system." Kabuto hissed. "She wouldn't be still."

"I see." He was really going to have Kabuto's head. The Uchiha pulled away from her, she looked at him with a fearful expression and Kabuto hymned.

"Never thought I would see the day that you would display such petty emotion." Kabuto stormed in, grabbing Hinata roughly and threw her over his shoulder. Sasuke growled.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He seethed.

"Leverage, now let's go see Orochimaru." Kabuto explained. Sasuke followed behind Kabuto, his eyes never left Hinata who stared at him desperately, and he mouthed to her.

"Everything will be fine." They all entered Orochimaru's quarters where three henchmen stood on his left and right side. Orochimaru sat in a throne like chair, he smiled at the Uchiha, and a man laid in front of him with a pool of blood.

"Sasuke, how nice for you to join us." He welcomed. Kabuto sat Hinata down, and Orochimaru eyed the Uchiha.

"You have disobeyed me." He hissed.

"This is not about the job is it?" Sasuke growled. Orochimaru chuckled, and shook his head.

"That is always what I admired about you, so perceptive." Orochimaru cooed. "You already know the answer to that."

"I didn't expect you to be the vengeful kind." He derided.

"Well, I am not. That was your job." Orochimaru hissed. "Now, you must be punished for your indiscretions." There was a silence in the room, and Sasuke moved faster than what the henchmen could follow.

The Uchiha kicked Kabuto as hard as he could in the gut, he staggered backwards, and Sasuke pulled out his gun. He shot all of the henchmen before they could react, and shot Kabuto in the leg eliciting a scream. He turned to Hinata, untied the ropes binding her, and gave her a quick reassuring kiss. Orochimaru cursed underneath his breath.

"My my, Sasuke so powerful. I loved that about you." He slipped a gun out his own shirt, getting up, slowly as if savoring the moment, and began to fire. Hinata gasped, Sasuke picked her up and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"Y-yes." She held onto him, tightly.

"Who struck you?" He demanded.

"That man who had me over his shoulder." Hinata whimpered. Before, the Uchiha could say anything, Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere, and he turned on his heels. Sasuke shielded her from any harm, one of the bullets fired from the snake lodged itself in his leg, and his face twitched. However, he ran from him in the other direction, the blood started to gush from the leg wound and Hinata trembled. They ended up in a deserted room where he slammed the door shut.

He let go of Hinata, laying her, gently on the floor, and then leaned up against the wall. She tore the bottom of her shirt, wrapping the fabric around his leg, and she placed both of her hands on his face. "Please, don't die on me."

"I won't." He huffed. "We have to get you out of here."

"N-no, we are both getting out of here." Hinata leaned into him, he wrapped his arm around her, protectively and he scowled.

"Hinata, I did not intend for you to be dragged into this mess."

"I know." She said with a thin smile.

"I'm going to put an end to this once and for all." Just as he said that, Orochimaru came into the room, Sasuke pushed Hinata behind him, and he pointed the gun to them both.

"Foolish Sasuke, succumbing to bonds." He cocked the gun once more, but Sasuke's eyes widened as a figure appeared behind Orochimaru.

"You were always sloppy." Itachi stated." Now, drop the gun." Itachi placed his gun at the base of his skull, and Orochimaru's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Itachi." The snake hissed.

Sasuke stared at his brother, he didn't call him, and how did he know?

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I have long known of Orochimaru's treachery." Itachi informed. "I knew that the snake was back to his old ways and soon he would try to come after you. You are my little brother, Sasuke. It is my duty to protect you."

"Always one step ahead." Orochimaru chuckled, lowly. "As expected from an Uchiha."

"Sasuke, take Hinata and go." Itachi commanded. "I will take care of this now." Sasuke was not too keen on the idea of being "saved" but the woman he loved hung in the balance. He was going to accept it either way.

"Fine." The Uchiha moved, holding Hinata behind him, and Orochimaru's snake like eyes followed him. He kept an insidious smile on his face, and Itachi hissed.

"You have been following my brother for too long. You are a thorn in his new life, so I will put an end to you." Orochimaru laughed at him, and he turned on his heels. Itachi shot off the gun, it grazed his skull, but the snake didn't seem to pay any attention. Orochimaru still charged for the elder Uchiha.

In the meantime, Sasuke led Hinata to a nearby exit he knew of.

"W-what about your brother?" She said, gasping for air.

"He can take care of himself." Sasuke stated. "Right, now we need to get you out of here." They ran down the hallway, Kabuto came out of nowhere, and tackled the Uchiha. Sasuke growled as Kabuto tried to stab him, and Hinata grabbed Kabuto, trying to pull him off. Kabuto turned around, wrapping his hands around her throat, and Sasuke elbowed Kabuto in the throat. Kabuto spat out blood, letting go of Hinata and held his throat.

The Uchiha stared at him with cold eyes, pulling out his gun and delivered the finishing blow. Hinata tore her eyes away, she soon felt him grab her hand and they continued onto the exit. The exit led to outside, and he pushed her in a little area, to keep her out of sight

"I need to go back." He stated. "My brother, this isn't his fight. It is mine. Stay here and hidden."

"Okay." Sasuke ran back inside, it was eerily quiet, and Orochimaru met up with him one again. The snake smirked and crossed his arms.

"Welcome back." He held his gun, Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru, and the snake kicked his leg as hard as he could. Sasuke swallowed the pain as blood gushed out even more, and he growled.

"You have gotten weak, such a disappointment." Orochimaru said, shaking his head. The Uchiha grabbed his hair, forcing his face in the ground, and Orochimaru laid limp afterwards. Sasuke got up, huffing, and Orochimaru shot back up, looking almost animal like. The Uchiha held Orochimaru's gun to his forehead, and the snake chuckled.

"Going to shoot me eh? I always come back, you of all people should know that."

"Then, I have to make sure you stay in the grave." He said, apathetically. Orochimaru lunged for him, Sasuke shot him, but he wouldn't die. The Uchiha cursed underneath his breath, Orochimaru rolled out his tongue and licked his own blood as it trickled down his forehead. He grabbed Sasuke's face and went to gauge out his eyes.

"I will prize these!" Sasuke hollered in pain, but another gun shot went off, Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, baffled and turned around. Itachi shot him once again, multiple times until the snake collapsed. The Uchiha kicked Orochimaru off of him, staring at his brother, and Itachi sighed.

"We need to get rid of this place."

"I couldn't agree more." Sasuke dosed the place with lighter fluid he found in a torture room and began to set it ablaze.

XXXX

Hinata waited outside, she started to see fire begin, and her heart leaped. Her lip quivered, and her eyes searched, frantically for Sasuke. She couldn't find any sign of him, and Hinata felt her eyes begin to burn.

"Sasuke…" She covered her face and the place went up in flames. Hinata backed away, assuming the worse, and a tears began to roll down her cheeks. However, she soon blinked and saw two figures coming out of the flames. Hinata rubbed her eyes to make sure that it was not a mirage or anything. However, the figures became closer, and Sasuke's eyes never wavered off of her. She smiled, running up to him, and she wrapped her arms around him.

He grunted as she pulled him close, and Itachi looked at the sight. Sasuke stroked her hair, letting out a soft chuckle and then he froze, looking at Itachi. Itachi chuckled, giving the two a moment alone, and Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"I-I thought you were in there."

"You cannot believe that, honestly it is harder to get rid of me than that." The Uchiha stated.

"I love you." Hinata affirmed. "So please don't ever leave me." She buried her face in his chest, and he nestled his face in her face.

"I love you too, _hime_."

Sasuke held Hinata's hand, he didn't care if Itachi saw or not, he didn't care if the whole world saw.

"We need to take care of that wound on your leg." Itachi stated. "And you walking on it, it not exactly helpful." Before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder. The Uchiha stared at his brother, thinking of how they hadn't display such a thing since they were children. He grimaced, and pressed his lips firmly together.

"Why did you come, Itachi?" Hinata scrutinized the two brothers.

"You are truly foolish, little brother if you need me to answer that." There was a silence exchanged between the two.

"Thank you." Sasuke murmured lowly, but it was loud enough for Hinata and Itachi could hear. Itachi sighed, smiling. Itachi helped Sasuke into his car not too far away, the sounds of police ambulances came in the distance and Hinata curled up to the Uchiha.

"W-where is Hanabi?" She asked, concerned.

"At the Hyuuga estate."

"Oh."

"It is best that I take you two to the Uchiha estate." Itachi informed.

"W-what about Orochimaru and all of t-them, won't the police find out?"

"No, Uchihas always have a way of sweeping everything under the rug." Sasuke stated. "We destroyed all evidence of our presence there by setting everything ablaze."

"It is probably best you keep your sister at the Hyuuga estate." Itachi suggested. "At least till you get that bruise off your face. You wouldn't want to worry her."

"Un." Hinata didn't even know that there was an Uchiha estate, but it was just as elaborate if not more as the Hyuuga estate. She found herself in awe of it, Hinata called Hanabi to settle her sister's nerves.

Itachi called a private doctor to all the Uchihas came to their home, and he went to attend to Sasuke's leg. He hissed as the doctor used instruments to pull out the bullet, and Hinata sat beside his bed. His eyes fell on her.

"Get rid of that on her cheek." He commanded. "And check her out, she was injected with a sedative, make sure that is all."

"Certainly." Itachi smiled to see his brother's concern for Hinata.

Once the doctor was finished, he attended to Hinata, and she was given a series of blood tests. The blood tests all turned up clean much to Sasuke's relief, and a cloth was saturated in a couple of herbs and medicine where it was applied to her bruise.

Both Sasuke and Hinata stayed at the Uchiha estate for a couple of days. One night, Hinata was asleep, Sasuke slipped out of bed, and he noticed Itachi was sitting on the front porch as when they were kids. The Uchiha took a seat next to his brother where another silence was exchanged.

"I never thought I would see the day." Itachi stated. "I am very pleased. I can tell that she makes you very happy, and that you love her."

"Yeah." Sasuke said, allowing his stoic demeanor break, and he smiled. "She does. The relationship between the two brothers greatly improve after that. There was reports of the explosions, and no survivors, of course Itachi and Sasuke made sure of that. The Uchiha was glad to be finally rid of the snake, of his past and now looked to the future with Hinata.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke returned back to their home after a week, and Hanabi rejoined them.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked, concerned as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Un." All evidence of the bruise on Hinata's cheek was gone.

"Who were those people who took you?"

"Just criminals looking to make a quick dollar." Sasuke informed. "I took care of it as I told you." Hanabi smiled at him, accepting the answer.

That night they spent back at the home, Hinata laid on top of Sasuke, their mouths were pressed against one another's, and their tongues danced. Her hand rested on his cheek, his hands ran up and down her back. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let's start our beginning together." She proposed. Sasuke smiled, faintly.

" Agreed. We'll be together till the end."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


End file.
